Pokemon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire
by Kaden627
Summary: The beloved story of the third generation. (Part of the Bonded By Aura Series) Ruby Plake and Sapphire Birch set out on their journey to complete the Pokedex and to prove themselves along the way. The terrorist organizations of Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Skystorm are at large and it is up to our two young heroes to stop them before the world is destroyed by their actions.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 1

A Strange New Friend

It had been 28 hours of non-stop moving for Ruby. Literally he was moving to the region of Hoenn from Johto. Hoenn is much different from Johto, it has unpredictable weather conditions and ever changing terrain. Ruby was in a moving truck for 4 hours taking a nap, only to be interrupted by a sudden stop.

Ruby Plake was a young 13 year-old boy with brown silky hair. He also always wears a cap with white fur on it. His eyes are a dark brown and his pupils were always dilated a little more than others.

The truck had stopped in the town of Little Root.

Ruby got out of the truck and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the sun beating down on yellow green grass. He also was shocked to notice that there seemed to be moisture in the air in excess amounts. The conditions seemed to battle for dominance over the landscape.

Then a woman's voice called out, "RUBY!"

"What mom?" Ruby asked in reply.

Ruby's mother, Cylesta, was a rather short brown haired women that had the most radiant red eyes. Most people red eyes would be creepy on but it worked on her because they were sweet and not menacing.

"Come on inside please." she answered.

Ruby walked inside his two story house that was crowded with Machokes, strong built Pokémon from Kanto who were helping them move furniture into the house.

Ruby had always been a loner, never asking for friends to hang out with him or things like most kids do. Although he only had a couple friends in Johto, the only way his parents got him to move was if he got the full upstairs for himself.

When he and his mom walked up to the top floor, Ruby saw his paradise; a queen sized bed, his own computer, his own TV, a work place, and (his favorite) the N64 council hooked up to the TV.

His mom saw he enjoyed it and smiled. All she said is, "Remember to set your clock, then come down for lunch at noon." Then she turned and went downstairs.

Ruby, following advice set his clock to 10:47. He had an hour to do whatever the hell he wanted to. In this time he played Pokemon Stadium 2, which will always remind him of his own region. He also logged on to his computer and set up his account, username: Radiant Ruby.

Then noon came along and Ruby went downstairs to eat. Upon him coming down he saw a tall girl, his age though, with short dirty blonde hair and a cute blue bandanna on her head. She had light green eyes and a wide smile as well.

Cylesta saw Ruby's confused look and introduced the girl to him, "This is Sapphire, your new neighbor. I have no doubt the two of you'll become great friends." She said this with a smirk at the end.

Then Sapphire spoke with an energetic tone, even for a 13 year-old, "Hello, you must be Ruby," she walked up to him and extended her hand, "it's nice to meet you." She said with a half quirky smile on her face.

Ruby reluctantly reached out and shook her hand. He then asked, "Let's not get off on the wrong foot so don't take this the wrong way but, what are you doing in our house?"

She quickly answered sarcastically "Checking to see if there was any cute boy moving in."

Ruby blushed but was completely taken by surprise when she added, "but no I was shot down, you're easily only a 4 of 10."

Ruby replied "Damn that's harsh, I am at least a 6.5!"

This actually got her to laugh. It was an amazing laughter, created by someone who obviously loved life. She then said, "Fine, I'll at least give you that." as she winked at him.

Ruby had never really been good around girls, he just broke down whenever one talked to him. He spent three years of his life chasing after a girl who he never spoke a word too. Somehow though, Sapphire seemed different, she didn't act like a girl, she acted like a very joyful person. Ruby could already tell that she would be someone that he could be himself around.

Then another shocking piece of information leaked from her mouth, "BTWs, I am the daughter of the Pokemon Professor of this region, Yvon Birch"

This hit Ruby like a brick, filled with dynamite, that had the radioactivity of Mewtwo's Psychocut. He had dreamed of becoming a great Pokemon trainer like his father since he could remember, and this finally gave him the chance he needed. He asked instantly, "When can I meet him?!"

Sapphire smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, but then shrugged and said, "I honestly don't know, he's out doing research for the rest of the day."

Ruby, excited then asked, "Could you please E-mail me when he gets back?"

"Don't see why not, what is your account?" She said while still smirking.

He told her, "Radiant Ruby."

Sapphire then acquired a shocked look on her face. She staggered for a while and then she said, "Mine is Shining Sapphire. Just a question of my own, where did you get that name?"

Ruby explained how he heard of a mythic stone found in the Hoenn region. It had a red glow and it seemed that there was a living fire in it. It was called the Radiant Ruby. It also had the supposed ability to call upon a legendary beast of the earth.

Sapphire exclaimed, "You know that's kind of where I got mine." She went on describing her story. The Shining Sapphire was a beautiful blue stone that looked as if it was rounded in deep sea. It was said to call a legendary god of the waters.

It was Ruby's turn to be shocked. "The two stories are very similar, how can that be?" He asked.

Sapphire responded, "Both stories are of rival entities. One of the water, and one of the earth. 1700 years ago, they battled on a devastated wasteland and created the planet the way it is now after a great extinction 3000 years ago. The battle would probably still be ensuing if it weren't for a third being. It is known as The Lord of the Sky. It halted the encounters of the two and used it's power to put them to sleep. It however used its power completely to do this so it has also been regaining energy since. Some people believe that it was also put to sleep from exhaustion. The stones are the only way for these beings to be awoken. Granted no one knows where any of these monsters are, so having the stone is worthless, not to mention the fact that most people believe that these legends are just that, legends."

Ruby thought to himself of the sheer power these creatures must have had to form the world through conflict. He gave a small chuckle and said, "Yeah, it's kinda hard to believe that just two creatures created the world as it is now. And one strong enough to stop both? I mean like…"

Before the conversation could continue a man's yell came from out the door. Both Ruby and Sapphire ran out the door to see what was up. They didn't see anything in the small town but then the yell came again from the trail just out of town. They ran to the edge of town where a little girl stood looking very concerned.

"Do you know what is happening?" Sapphire asked.

The girl stood there almost seemingly in shock then she managed to get out, "There was a man walking in tall grass and a dog came out of nowhere and bit his leg and he yelled."

Ruby ran straight onto the trail and instructed Sapphire to stay and comfort the girl. In the tall grass directly to the left there was a struggling man with a lab coat.

He saw Ruby and he yelled to him, "Hurry and grab the picnic basket and remember grass, fire, then water!"

Ruby found the picnic basket and opened it to see three spheres, red on top and white on bottom with button release in the middle, Pokéballs and a glove magnet. Subconsciously Ruby remembered grass, fire, and water so he picked the middle one. He attached the magnet in his glove and threw out the ball. The ball opened and a red beam came from it which formed into a small orange baby chicken like creature.

Ruby just yelled, "Use tackle on the dog!"

The chick without hesitation, ran up and bashed the dog off the professor. The dog regained its balance and ran towards the chick.

Ruby reacted yelling, "Dodge then use tackle again!"

The bird did as told and jumped over the dog and landed on it and slammed its head again into the dog's ribs. It yelped in pain, shock off the chick and staggered into the tall grass.

The chick seemed content and looked at the ball in Ruby's hand. Ruby noticed the chicks action and reopened the ball and the red beam took the little orange bird back into it.

Then he quickly ran to check on the scientist. He saw blood but not much, he'd recover in no time.

The professor then said, "It's fine, just slight puncture. I'll be alright in good time." He motioned for Ruby to help him to his feet. When he was upt he said, "You must be my new neighbor, I'm Professor Yvon Birch. What is your name?"

Ruby was stunned for a second then told him, "I'm Ruby Plake, nice to meet you professor."

Then Birch brushed off, wrapped his wound with a bandage he had on him, and said, "How 'bout we go to the lab in town? I got something I'd like to talk to you about. I also need to find my daughter and have the same conversation with her."

Ruby gave a small laugh and said, "Don't worry about that sir, we've met. She's right inside of the town."

The Professor scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Damn it, she's really gona let me have it if she already knows what happened."

They walked back in town to a very pissed Sapphire. She had her arms crossed and staring directly at the professor. She just shook her head and started softly, "What in the HELL were you doing?!"

Birch just grabbed the picnic basket and said, "Getting your 13 year birthday present."

Sapphire's face lit up with excitement, and Ruby could've sworn that she let out an adorable little squeal.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 2

The Journey Begins

Professor Birch took both children back to the lab with him. He was a brilliant man, but rather clumsy. He spoke of all sorts of theories about Pokémon and the war 3000 years ago with the extinction that followed. He spoke so long though that both Ruby and Sapphire battled to tune him out. When they finally made it to the lab they walked straight in and there was a desk which he laid the picnic basket on. He looked at Sapphire and smiled, then frowned a little and said, "I'm sorry if your hope was for Torchic, but I think it's already made its own decision." Then he handed the Pokéball to Ruby.

Ruby was confused and asked, "Why are you giving this to me?"

Birch smiled and said, "The way Torchic followed your commands like it did, the only explanation for it is that you have an Aura Bond with it. In other words, the two of you were meant for each other before even meeting."

Ruby's eyes opened wide because the realization that he was just given his chance to fulfill his dream. All he could muster was, "Thank... You... Sir..."

Sapphire then said, "No worries, I was really wanting the water type anyway, Mudkip isn't it?"

Birch smiled again. "Mudkip it is then." He handed another Pokéball to her. "The magnet is already attached to Ruby's glove so have him buy you one in Oldale Town past 101." He winked at Ruby who just shrugged and nodded because it seemed fair enough.

Sapphire laughed then said, "You heard the man let's go, no wait better idea, I'll go to route 103 while you buy it."

Birch laughed and then added, "Don't leave just yet I have another gift for you, actually both of you." He reached into a satchel by the basket and pulled out two small red electrical devices. "These were sent to me from Professor Oak of Kanto, they are Pokedexs. These register data for the Pokemon that you see on your adventure. I would like you two to travel the region and collect data for the Pokemon here." He handed the Pokedexs to the two children.

Ruby pitched in quick, "I should probably tell my mom if I'm going to do this. How about I check and if it's a yes, I'll E-mail Sapphire and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Fine by me." Sapphire said.

Then the two left for their homes. They split in the middle of their two houses.

"See you tomorrow morning." Sapphire said while leaving.

"Hopefully." Ruby replied as he waved goodbye.

Ruby went into his house to be greeted by his mother. It was the first time that he had seen his house unpacked and clean. It was a small house but nice.

He went to his mother and asked, "Mom, I know this is really soon but can I go out and explore the region?"

Cylesta was confused, this wasn't the Ruby she remembered raising. Usually he would just lock himself in his room and keep himself concealed from the world. And now he wants to go on an adventure, "How odd." She thought to herself.

"What do you mean by explore the region?" She asked, then she added added, "You can't go really anywhere in the wild without a Pokemon to protect you."

Ruby stated, "Yeah that's why I have this." He took the Pokéball off the back of his belt.

His mom jumped when he showed her. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Professor Birch gave it to me." He answered and then answered her earlier question, "And I mean travel across the region. A little self-explanatory."

They both sat and ate dinner and talked about it. They dismissed and she said she would give him an answer by 9.

Ruby went upstairs to his room and played some _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. Then he remembered his Pokemon. He took the ball and opened it releasing the orange chick once again. He also got the idea to record it on his Pokedex. He flipped it open and pointed the back camera at the Pokemon and it read off:

Torchic

The flame chick Pokémon

Height: 1'1" Average Weight: 5.5lbs

This Pokemon breaths fire of over 1800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave their target scorched black.

Ruby looked down at Torchic and started to pet it. It gave a small cough and the flames came out of its mouth and hit Ruby's hand. He pulled back but then realized that it didn't hurt and he was confused. He leaned down and touched it and his vision became a dark blue except for Torchic.

It looked up at him then he heard, "Hello new friend."

He was confused because he remembered being the only person in the room so he asked, "Who's there?"

The voice said, "Speak through your mind, I understand but it's fuzzy when you tal normally."

Ruby obeyed and thought, "Who is this?"

The voice then said, "Look right in front of you and down and you'll know."

He followed the instructions but then noticed that this described the Torchic's position.

He thought to himself, "What is going on?"

The voice answered for him, "Yes, you're talking to me."

Ruby quickly pulled away from the Torchic. His vision also returned to its normal status.

"It's ok, now we can talk whenever." Torchic said.

Ruby thought, "How is this happening? What the hell is HAPPENING!"

Torchic answered, "The Aura between a person and a Pokemon can provide for a telepathic link between the two."

Ruby staggered a bit as he thought back "How do you know this? You're just a young Torchic."

"I learned it from my dad before he sent me out into the world."

"He sent you out that young?"

"I'm 12."

"Oh wow you seem much younger, so you're barely younger than me."

"Yep"

The two communicated without their mouths until interrupted by Cylesta barging into his room.

Ruby was surprised at the speed she did it so he fell to the ground and landed flat on his ass. "YES MOM?!" He said incredibly startled.

His mom caught her breath then said, "Me and your father have been talking via phone. We've decided that it would be good for you to go." She noticed the chick in her son's room and said, "So this is the partner you choose. What's its name?"

"It's a Torchic." Ruby answered.

Cylesta looked confused then asked, "Aren't you gona name it?"

Before Ruby could even think of a new name, Torchic interrupted, "I will burn you as you sleep if you think of degrading me to a nickname. I am Torchic and that is all!"

Ruby looked at his mom, gave a small laugh, and told her, "I think I'm just gona keep it Torchic."

"It's your choice I guess." She said.

"Thanks for letting me go though, I think it'll be a real fun experience." Ruby smiled as he said this.

His mom replied with the traditional "You're welcome. See you in the morning!" then walked downstairs with a smile.

"You're lucky little buddy, I didn't name you Mr. Fluffikins." Ruby thought and winked at Torchic.

"You are too, you would've regretted it." Torchic thought in reply.

Ruby got up and went to his computer. He got on his E-mail and addressed 'Shining Sapphire'. The E-mail read:

Hey Sapphire,

Great news! My parents are letting me go! I will meet you in Oldale at 11. E-mail me as soon as you get this in case you need to change plans.

See you tomorrow,

Ruby

Ruby then went back to Torchic. "You excited for this?" He asked

"For what?" It asked.

Ruby forgot that he didn't tell him yet. He then informed him of their trip.

Torchic responded with, "Sounds like fun."

The two thought to each other until the E-mail alert. Ruby got up to check on it. He saw it was from Sapphire so he opened it and it read:

Hey there Ruby,

Sounds Great! Glad that you could come with. A slight adjustment though, I'll meet you on Route 103 like I said I would ok. You have to pass through Oldale so pick up the magnet then plz and ty! I can't wait to go on this trip!

See you out tomorrow!

Sapphire signin off ;)

"She likes you." Torchic said while he tilted his head in a mocking manner.

Ruby turn to it with a puzzled look. "One, we just met today. And two, I thought you said you couldn't understand the human language."

"I don't." It replied, "In order to read without speaking you have to read it in your mind."

Ruby spoke out loud quietly, "This is going to be annoying to get used to."

He called downstairs to his mother, "Goin to bed, I'll talk to you before I leave tomorrow!"

He heard his mom respond, "Okay, I love you. Goodnight!"

Ruby got in his bed and to his surprise Torchic followed.

"Do you want back in your ball?" Ruby asked.

Torchic replied, "'T'was born free and that's how I'm staying."

"Alright. Goodnight Torchic."

"Goodnight Ruby."

The two fell to sleep quickly. Torchic slept fine but Ruby rolled uneasily. He was having a dream.

In the dream Ruby was floating in complete darkness. Then all of the sudden an earth formed below him. It was smooth and flat until a large growl happened. Then a roar and the ground shifted and cracked furiously.

In the distance he saw a large black figure. It roared again and markings of yellow appeared on its body and the ground trembled even more intensely. The figure moved closer and roared again. The yellow markings came back and this time the ground didn't stand a chance. It in-caved upon itself and Ruby fell in. Then a distant wailing noise rang out and water crashed in. It covered the devastated ground and Ruby was washed away by it. Everything was black again because of the water and as he floated he quickly made out a blur of a figure. It wailed and lit up different yellow markings from the previous ones that looked like the letter A. He saw it open its mouth float over to him and clamped its teeth down on him.

Ruby woke breathing incredibly hard. He checked his body and saw it was still on one piece. Once he did this he relaxed and realized it was just a dream. He took a deep breath in then looked up to check the time.

3:40.

He thought, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get up now and get ready." He sat up, rubbed his eyes, then got out of bed. He went to his closet and pulled his backpack down. It was an adventure pack that he bought years ago in Johto because he was planning on adventuring there, but seemed to never to have had time. He turned around to see Torchic right behind him.

He jumped back a little at the sight of his Pokemon "What are you doing up?" Ruby asked.

"You think too loud," Torchic answered as it plucked its feathers clean. Then asked, "More importantly, why are you up?"

"Can't sleep."

"You forget. I'm in your mind, you were sleeping just fine so cut the bullshit."

"Had a bad dream."

"Care to think about it."

"Not really."

"Ok then."

Ruby then started to pack his bag with clothes. He knew he could wash them in any town. He also had the sudden realization that he would probably see his father in Pettalberg City which was just West of Oldale. His dad was the Gym Leader in the city. He sat up talking to Torchic until 7 about trivial topics, after which he went downstairs where he saw his mother.

Cylesta stood with her usual sweet smile, but you could see that she was a little reluctant to let her son go. "Morning my gem (she sometimes called him this)."

"How long have you been up?" Ruby asked.

"Since 6 when I heard you getting ready." She replied as she gave a half smirk.

Ruby said, "It's not like I'm leaving forever."

"I know. Just be safe ok?"

"I will, I promise mom." He said as he smiled.

Cylesta handed him 3000 pokédollars and hugged him.

"I'll see you later Ruby, I love you." She said as she waved goodbye.

Ruby waved back as Torchic jumped on his shoulder. "I love you too. See ya!"

Then the two began their journey by taking their first step on route 101.

They didn't make it very far before they heard a yell from behind them. "Hey Ruby, wait up!" They turned around and saw Sapphire chasing after them.

Torchic thought to Ruby, "Damn she is cute, well done good sir."

"Shut up!"

"Not moving my mouth now am I?"

Once Sapphire caught up to them she quickly caught her breath then said, "You left a lot earlier than I thought you would." She looked at Torchic and added, "So this is the little guy? He's really cute."

She pet him as Torchic thought to Ruby, "I bet she never called YOU cute."

Ruby replied, "Remind me to try to feed you rocks later."

"I see a great friendship in our future Ruby." Torchic added sarcastically.

Sapphire took out her Pokédex and scanned Torchic. "Interesting about the fire." She said.

They walked until they got to a cliff area and a long patch of tall grass. Pokémon love to attack while they are in tall grass because it gives them the element of surprise.

Ruby stopped Sapphire and said, "I'll go first and clear the way. I have Torchic out and ready."

She agreed and Ruby stepped in the grass and thought to Torchic, "Be ready alright?"

Torchic gave a little nod to show he understood.

They took it slow. The full stretch was about 10 meters. About a third of the way a growl came from the grass. Then out burst a dog like the one before. The two ran to the end and the dog persisted after them. Once they were out of the grass, Torchic jumped off Ruby's shoulder and prepared for a fight. The dog stood a safe distance, still growling. Both Sapphire and Ruby took the time to register it on their Pokédexs. It read off:

Poochyena

The wolf Pokémon

Height: 1'8"

Average weight: 30.0 lbs

This Pokémon takes a bite at anything that moves its way. It often exhausts its prey by chasing after it until it's tired and unable to fight back.

Ruby thought, "Well we aren't exhausted yet so it doesn't have us where it wants us."

Torchic thought back, "Let's burn something!"

The Poochyena rushed in first mouth open.

"Use ember on the ground in front of it!" Ruby yelled.

Torchic spat a small fireball about a foot away from it. It was shocked so it stopped just in front of the fire.

Ruby commanded again, "Now, it's distracted, use scratch through the fire."

The chick followed orders and ran up to the fire and jumped through it. Torchic clawed at the dogs face with its talons, drawing some blood. The Poochyena yelped and riled Torchic off of it then pounced on top of the small bird, pinning it to the ground.

Ruby had no choice at this moment, he had to kill it. He yelled, "Torchic use ember now!"

Torchic mustered up another fireball which it hurled at the Poochyena, igniting it's fur in an instant. The helpless Pokémon sprang off the bird and rolled around on fire. It did this until it gave up, and the fire charred off its skin. It gave one last whimper and then it finally died.

It was quiet after. As if nature honored the wolf's death. Although harsh, death was a major part in the Pokémon world. It was just like normal animals in the sense of hunt or be hunted.

Ruby stood there, shocked because it was the first time he had ever seen a real life death. Sapphire went up and put her hand on his shoulder. Torchic just looked up and thought to him, "I'm sorry, but know that because of your ability to react that fast you did save my life, so thank you."

Ruby replied, "You're welcome." Then he turned and said to Sapphire, "We should keep moving. More will come otherwise." Then he looked down at the corpse again and said, "I'm taking the body with me and we'll sink it in the river, it at least deserves that."

Sapphire pitched in softly, "Ruby you did what you had to do to save your partner. Death happens sometimes and you can't help it. Just leave the..."

Ruby cut her off and yelled, "Don't patronize me ok? I'm taking the body and you can't stop me. I didn't want to have to kill it but I did. I know I had to but don't you dare start to tell me I can't give it at least a proper resting place!"

Sapphire backed away and just whispered, "Alright then."

He picked up the charred body and carried it to Oldale. He stayed to the right of the town and went left off onto 102. The river flowed downstream and Ruby laid the body next to it. He slowly slid the dog into the water. It floated for a couple seconds and then sank, never to be seen again.

After a little while they decided to turn back to Oldale Town. Sapphire was determined to continue the plan and said, "Ok now without the delays, you go buy me the magnet and I'll meet you on 103 alright?" After saying this, the girl too off to the north.

Ruby looked up and answered, "Sure, why not, see ya on 103."

Torchic laughed/chirped and thought, "are you over the dog's death already? Talk about heartless."

Ruby snarled, "Of course I'm not. I just don't want her to think I'm some sheltered kid who can't own up to the consequences of his own actions. I also don't need a pokemon, who is younger by the way, to treat me like a dumb kid."

Torchic thought, "Oh stop that. Whatever I think doesn't really matter now does it? It's not like I can talk to anyone but you."

After this brief conversation, Ruby decided to find the PokeMart in the town. Oldale was small but not as much as his new hometown. He saw a few small homes on this way to a rather lacking retail side of town.. He walked until he saw a blue roofed building with a Poké Mart sign in front of it. The automatic door opened when he stepped in front of it. Inside was a mass variety of goods. Food, drinks, entertainment, anything. Ruby went to the adventure isle, one that he always wanted a real reason to go into. There was a ton of things, potions, escape ropes, and heals. Next to the potions was the magnet section. He figured Sapphire had roughly the same hand size so he bought the size he had.

The store clerk noticed Torchic before they checked out. He asked, "Are you a Pokémon trainer?"

For the first time ever, Ruby replied, "Yes."

The clerk smiled and pulled out a box from under the counter. He opened it and pulled out a Pokéball. He then said, "Freshly imported, and also now for sale at the Pokémarts, Pokéballs are 200 pokédollars, pretty cheap eh?."

Ruby was interested. He then though remembered the original purpose he went in there for. "First, how much will this glove magnet cost?"

The clerk answered, "That's about 400 Poké."

Ruby said, "Alright, I'll buy this and 10 Pokéballs."

The clerk was rather shocked, "Do you have the money for that?"

Ruby put all 3000 Poké he had on him. The clerk took it and gave 600 back to him. He took out ten Pokéballs from the box and reached under the counter and pulled out a white ball with a red center. He said, "This is a Premier Ball, it's an added bonus whenever you buy 10 or more Pokéballs."

"Why, thank you!" Ruby said excitedly.

He put the eleven balls in his bag and left the mart.

He headed north on Route 103 and right away he saw tall grass again. He reluctantly walked through it to encounter something running into his foot. He fell to the ground and was tackled by a furry ferret like Pokemon. When Ruby got up the creature ran circles around his feet. He pulled out his Pokédex and it red off:

Zigzagoon

The Raccoon Pokémon

Height: 1'4"

Average Weight: 38.6lbs

This Pokémon is restless. It always is moving and finding new things to admire. It is interested in basically anything.

Zigzagoon then jumped back and sniffed around in the tall grass.

Ruby thought to Torchic, "What do you say, ready to add one more to the team?"

Torchic replied, "Fine by me."

Then Ruby took out one of the Pokéballs and threw it at the little raccoon. The ball opened and a red beam took the critter inside. It landed on the ground and shook, once... twice... three times. Then all of the sudden the ball exploded with light and there stood the Zigzagoon ready to protect itself.

"Looks like he's not comin without a fight." Torchic thought.

"Torchic use tackle!" Ruby commanded.

Torchic leapt off Ruby's shoulder and ran in for a blow, but the Zigzagoon side stepped and whipped its tail. The tail hit Torchic off balance and fell to the ground. The playful side of the raccoon came out again as it gave a small snicker at the shamed chick.

Once Torchic got back up Ruby yelled, "Use tackle again!" Then he thought to Torchic, "Swerve right to hit him, that's how he dodged last."

"Got it." Torchic responded.

He ran in for another strike, but this time as the Zigzagoon dodged Torchic followed and landed a solid hit. While the creature was staggered, Ruby threw another Pokéball at it. Once again the Pokémon was brought into the ball by the beam, landed on the ground, and shook three times. Instead of the ball bursting this time, a red light clicked on for the release button.

Ruby stood back for a while longer then walked up to the ball and picked it up. Then he smiled,held the ball in the air, and yelled out, "Number two, for the win!"

Torchic responded to this, "You're so lame."

Ruby put the ball in his adventure pouch, pointed at Torchic, and replied, "Indeed, but shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 3

An Emerging Rivalry

Now with his two partners, Torchic on shoulder and Zigzagoon in Pokéball, Ruby continued his way up Route 102. He avoided tall grass patches as much as possible because he really didn't want to get tackled or attacked again. He stayed to the edges of the cliffs he walked around. He heard in the distance Sapphire's voice talking. She said, "You know Mudkip, I think this will be a fun trip." Her Pokémon was still in the ball though.

Ruby walked up behind her and asked rhetorically, "Did someone order a glove magnet?"

Sapphire turned around and hugged Ruby rather aggressively. She then let go and said, "You took your time, but thanks for buying me one." She smiled and Ruby got out the magnet.

He said in reply, "Yeah well… I kinda owe you for stealing part of your birthday present."

Sapphire took off her glove and put the magnet in place. It attracted on its own and was now locked in place.

She then turned to Ruby with a smirk on her face. She asked, "You know what we should do?"

"No idea, what do YOU want to do?" Ruby replied.

"We should have a friendly battle, just us and our partners." She said while motioning towards the ball in her hand and then to Torchic.

Torchic shivered, "She said Mudkip right?" he asked.

"I believe so, why?" Ruby asked in reply.

"Mudkip is water and I'm fire, do the math."

"Don't pussy out yet, we have the advantage of an aura bond. I'm sure we can win. Also since it's water type you don't need to hold back your flames at all."

"Fine, but if I get hurt it's on you."

"Fine by me."

Ruby looked at Sapphire and said, "You're on!"

Sapphire gave a full smile and said, "Great, this'll be both of our first trainer vs trainer battles!"

She skipped back so there was a good 10 meters of room between them. She put the Pokéball into her gloved hand and and through it out yelling, "Go Mudkip!"

She threw the ball, and a blue mix of a dog and fish landed at her feet as the pokeball returned to her magnetized glove. The Pokemon had a large fin for a tail and another on top it's head. It also had stange orange gills as it's cheeks. Ruby pulled out his Pokédex and it read:

Mudkip

The Mudfish Pokémon

Height: 1"4"

Average Weight: 16.8 lbs

Mudkip's fin on the top of its head is incredibly sensitive. It can work as a radar to identify its surroundings without using its eyes in muddy water.

Torchic jumped off Ruby's shoulder and stood ready for a fight.

Sapphire called, "You two ready?"

"The real question is, are you?" Ruby replied.

Sapphire nodded as she gave her unique smile. "Ok Mudkip, LET'S GO!"

The two Pokémon started the battle by circling each other, watching each other's' movements.

Then Sapphire commanded, "Mudkip, use Water Gun!"

At that moment, Mudkip opened it's mouth and water spat out with a forceful stream. Not very well aimed though for Torchic merely sidestepped to dodge it.

Without a command Torchic ran up and sunk it's head into the Mudkip's side. It fell back stunned, then rolled onto its feet again. It retaliated by whipping its tail around, hitting Torchic across the beak.

Ruby thought, "They don't even need commands, they just naturally fight each other."

Torchic thought in reply, "We do better with commands because then it's not just mindless fighting. So my suggestion is that you help!"

Ruby yelled, "Torchic use Ember!"

The small chick jumped up and coughed out a ball of fire that hurdled toward Mudkip.

Sapphire responded quickly and commanded, "Mudkip, Water Gun the fire."

Mudkip did what it's trainer asked. It opened its mouth and the water extinguished the ball before it reached its target.

While Mudkip was distracted though, Torchic ran in for a devastating cut with its talons. The claws sunk into the Mudkip's leg and it yelped in pain. It quickly ran up to Torchic and tried to tackle it. Torchic saw this coming so he jumped over the fish and landed on it's back, like it had the first Poochyena.

Ruby thought to Torchic, "Now quick use Peck and when you make contact, Ember one last time."

Torchic followed orders and pecked the side of Mudkip and let loose one last fire. Mudkip fell to the side as Torchic lept off. There was a part of Mudkip's skin that was now shriveled and dried. The fish had also fainted from the blow. Since it couldn't continue Ruby had won his first official Pokémon battle.

Sapphire walked out and checked Mudkip. It wasn't serious so she congratulated Ruby. "Well done, it was a good battle for both of us." She opened her Pokéball and withdrew Mudkip to it. She got up went over to Ruby and gave him 500 Poké. "It's part of the deal you know, Poké is exchanged to the victor."

Ruby said, "You really don't have to." as he offered to give it back.

Sapphire responded, "Yes I do it's part of battling. Don't worry, even without that I have over 9000 still."

Ruby just smiled and said, "Thanks and good match friend."

She smiled as well. Then the two walked back to Oldale to the Pokémon center. The tall red building doors opened automatically as they entered. It was a nice building. A waiting room and a treatment room and a PC to top it off.

Sapphire walked up to the front counter and asked, "Could I have an appointment for my injured Mudkip?" She released the fish from its ball and put it on the table.

The nurse working looked at the Pokémon without any noticeable sign of nervousness. She said, "She'll have to stay a day while I treat her if that's ok with you?"

Sapphire nodded. "That's perfectly fine with me."

Then the nurse said, "The bedrooms are in the basement if you and your friend want to stay the night here?"

Ruby was now up at the desk with Sapphire and said, "We'd love to, thank you very much."

The two went down the escalator to the basement. It was nice down there. There were beds on both sides and a TV down the aisle between beds. It was a cool temperature and was the first tranquil setting Ruby had been in since his arrival in Hoenn. It was empty except for the two kids.

Sapphire looked at Ruby and asked, "What side you want?"

Ruby answered, "Let's take side by side beds so we can talk."

A spark of excitement came over Sapphires face. "IT'LL BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!" She exclaimed exponentially loud.

Ruby laughed at her excitement. The two then picked to beds next to each other and unloaded their bags.

Then Ruby said, "We should get something to eat now."

Sapphire nodded in concordance and the two went outside the Pokémon Center, back to the eternally battling climates of the region. The two walked across the street to a restaurant. They sat outside as they ate and didn't say much. After the meal they were satisfied until an alert came up on their Poké Gears. It was an urgent message from Professor Birch titled HELP! The message read:

Ruby and Sapphire,

If you're still in Oldale please help me! Some mysterious group of people came in and stole the last Pokémon! The group is traveling north right now up 101. Please get that Pokémon back but be careful as well.

Birch

Right after they read this they looked at the south entrance of the town and saw a group of three people dressed in green. The two outside were much larger than the middle one.

They both sprinted to meet them as fast as they could. Torchic saw them run and followed as well.

The three thieves saw the kids before they got within 10 yards and the two on the outside nodded at the center one, who walked forward, Pokéball in hand.

When Sapphire reached them first she yelled, "Stop right there you thieves!"

Ruby then arrived a couple moments later and made eye-contact with the leader. He had a menacing look in his eyes. He was wearing a green jacket with the buttons opened to reveal a black undershirt. He also had gray jeans on. He stood there staring back until Sapphire broke out again, "Did you hear me? Give the Pokéball back right now!"

Then the leader walked right up to Sapphire and Ruby noticed they were about the same size. The boy had black hair and the greenest eyes anyone could imagine. He grinned and said in a sarcastic way, "No, I don't think I will." Then he turned and started walking away.

Ruby thought to Torchic, "Burn the ground in front of him to make him stop."

Torchic agreed and threw a fireball into the air from its mouth. It hit right where they planned and the small antagonist had to stop because of the flames. He turned around and looked at Ruby.

Ruby asked, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The leader grinned again and laughed saying, "I should be asking you the same question."

Ruby answered, "I'm Ruby Plake, and your name?"

He first said, "Well as you can tell I'm a kid your age. But I, unlike you, am destined for greatness in this world. I am the Leader of Team Skystorm. My name is Emerald, and don't you dare get in my way or we will crush you!"

Sapphire counter struck with, "Oh yeah? Well I'm Sapphire, daughter of Professor Birch. I believe you have something of mine, and I intend to take it back."

Emerald smiled, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Ruby barged in and said, "By force if we have to!"

Then the other two Skystorm members brought out there Pokéballs and prepared to fight. Emerald motioned them to put the balls away. "He wants a fight, Hell hath no remorse for fools. I'll take him on, I have an Aura Bond with this Pokémon, remember?"

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and realized just what they were up against.

Emerald turned back to Ruby. "One on one, your Torchic against my Treecko." He threw out the ball and the beam brought out a light green gecko creature. Ruby and Sapphire both pulled their Pokédexs out and scanned it. It read off:

Treecko

The Wood Gecko Pokémon

Height: 1"8"

Average Weight: 11.0 lbs

This Pokémon can vertically climb trees using small hooks at the bottom of its feet. It is always collected and never shies away from any situation. It also wields a powerful tail bash to defend or attack.

Treecko looked at Emerald for commands. Torchic ran up till about a yard away and prepared to fight.

Treecko nodded at Emerald and faced it's foe. The two Pokémon ready to battle for fates.

Ruby thought to Torchic, "Be careful, we can't hear his commands and he can't hear ours. It's fair but just watch out ok?"

"Alright then." Torchic replied.

Ruby then thought, "Torchic, the plan is wait till he attacks, dodge then use peck, then ember it's tail. If it doesn't work I'll make up a new plan."

Torchic instantly broke the plan however, it rushed Treecko with tremendous speed which caught it off gaurd. The chick pecked a hole in the gecko's shoulder and it stumbled back. Then Torchic ran up and tackled the Treecko to the ground. The chick used it's talons to pin Treecko's tail and arms. It repeatedly pecked at the green Pokémon's face until it fell unconscious. Then it ran back to a completely stunned Ruby.

"So how was that?" Torchic asked.

"That was... Well not my plan but it worked."

Emerald stood just as uneasy as Ruby. "What the hell just happened?" He asked under his breath.

Ruby looked directly at Emerald, pretending not to be shocked any by the easy win. "So where's your place in the world now?" He asked sarcastically.

Emerald just grunted and turned to the other two members. "Let's get out of here." He said as he returned the Treecko to the Pokéball.

Sapphire yelled, "Hey no. The point was to give it back if Ruby won!"

Ruby turned to Sapphire and said, "Stop and just let him have it, we don't need more trouble ok?"

Emerald smiled and said, "Yeah, he knows his place, why don't you Sapphire?" Then he nodded at the other green dressed men and one pulled out his Pokéball. He opened it and the beam shot in the air and unleashed a large blue dragon with curved red wings. It swooped by and and picked up the three Team Skystorm members and flew off. Emerald waved back at the two astonished children as he moved out of sight.

Still shocked, Ruby wasn't prepared for Torchic to jump on his shoulder. Once the bird jumped, Ruby toppled over on his side and snapped out of shock.

Torchic thought, "Seriously, you couldn't handle that even. You had one job Ruby."

Before Ruby could respond, Sapphire walked over to him, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, then slapped him clean across the face. "Why the hell would you just let him go?" She asked in an intimidating voice.

"Could I tell you tonight?" Ruby asked in reply.

"It better be a good answer." Sapphire said while throwing him back on the ground and turning back to the Pokémon Center.

Torchic thought to Ruby, "Nice, you got a beauty AND a beast."

Ruby stood back up and thought, "Yeah thanks. To be perfectly honest, I don't want to make any move because if it works out, I'll have to deal with that temper of hers everyday."

"Well hey, I heard dominatrix can be fun"

"Oh shut up!"

"Woah there don't worry, she'll just be telling you that with a whip in her hands. Could be a long night."

"I'm thirteen, that's really disgusting to think about."

"You're right, she must really like em small."

"Screw it, I'm done thinking to you for the day."

"You can't run away from the Lasso of Truth." Torchic concluded his mocking with this and followed Ruby back to the Pokémon Center.

The two went to the basement to find Sapphire on her bed with an agitated look on her face. She had already changed into her sleeping clothes and when she heard Ruby's

footsteps, she brought her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Can you give me an answer now?" She asked as she clenched her pillow through annoyance.

Ruby sat down on his bed and started his answer, "Sapphire, do you remember what your dad said about Aura Bonds?"

Sapphire eased a little and answered, "I really wasn't listening through that part."

Ruby smirked and said, "It's alright, I'll explain it to you again. When a trainer and a Pokémon have an Aura Bond, the two are meant for each other. Even though Emerald had to steal Treecko, the two still had the bond. I thought about taking Treecko when I won but I realized how unfair that would be. Could you imagine not having something you were meant to be with? It would be a form of torture. That's why I let it go."

Sapphire relaxed completely and sighed, "I guess that that is a good enough reason. It's also really generous to think like that for someone you only knew as a thief."

Ruby responded, "Thief or no thief, I wouldn't separate those meant to be together if my life depended on it."

Sapphire smiled and laid back on her bed. "Ruby, can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

"Sure," Ruby ensured.

"Well when I was on 102, I touched my Mudkip and it started to speak to me. Like not the pokémon sounds that it usually makes, like actual words. I spoke back but it didn't respond."

Ruby shifted his eyes away from her and said a little too loudly under his breath, "That's because you have to think to it."

Sapphire sprang right back to a sitting position in her bed, eyes wide open. "How do you know that?" She said very intrigued.

Ruby realized what he'd done and looked at Torchic. He thought, "Sorry I just told her about us talking."

"S'all right, if she has a bond she should know too." The chick responded.

Ruby looked back at Sapphire and said, "I can talk to Torchic as well."

Now even greater fascination rushed through Sapphire. "So, you can like think to each other? That's so cool!"

"Yeah it is. It's also only for those who share Aura Bonds." He responded.

Now Sapphire jumped over on Ruby's bed and hugged him I'm excitement. "That means I have an Aura Bond as well!"

Ruby was still on his bed and awkwardly sat for this weird embrace. After a minute he finally hugged back only to find that she was done and she jumped off of his bed back to her own.

"I can't wait to get Mudkip back now!" She stated with great joy.

Ruby smiled. Torchic looked up at him and thought, "You really enjoyed that one, didn't you?"

"A little too awkward to enjoy." he replied with a chuckle.

The rest of the evening Ruby and Sapphire talked about what their adventure might bring. When they were both tired they decided to call it a night. Ruby went to get changed and Torchic followed. Ruby asked him, "So what do you think your favorite part of this trip will be?"

Torchic tilted its head to look at Ruby and thought, "My favorite part is not knowing. It's always boring to know and it gets your hopes too high if you guess. So I really believe the favorite time I will have is just waiting to see where life brings us next."

Ruby nodded, accepting the answer. He walked back out to see Sapphire had taken off her blue bandana. Her hair was much longer down, it ended toward the lower chest area now. It also looked like a mess because it was bundled up for so long. Ruby caught himself staring just in time to escape Sapphire turning to see him looking.

She smiled and said, "Sorry about randomly hugging you earlier. I was just really excited."

Ruby sat down in his bed and said, "It's fine really. Maybe give me a chance to hug back next time."

Then they turned out the lights and both laid down.

Sapphire rolled around and said, "Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Sapphire," he responded.

Torchic jumped in Ruby's bed and thought, "I'm sleeping here and if you deny access, I deny breathing later in the night for you."

Ruby responded, "You know what? I don't care, you can sleep here. I'm too excited to sleep probably anyway."

Torchic thought, "You can sleep. Just relax. If you're thinking wakes me up again I won't be very happy."

Ruby replied, "Alright I'll try. Goodnight Torchic."

"Goodnight Ruby."


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 4

Pettalberg Gym Leader

The next morning, Ruby was awoken by a tackle from a fully recovered Mudkip. Sapphire went up to him, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him up. "Wake up! It's 11 o'clock and time to get going!"

Ruby moaned and rubbed his eyes as Torchic slowly got up as well and started to pluck out the dirt from its feathers.

"5 more minutes." Ruby whined as he face planted back into his pillow.

Sapphire smirked and said, "I could make this really awkward if you don't get up in ten seconds."

Ten seconds passed and then Sapphire sat on Ruby's temporary bed and put her hand on his shoulder. She slid her way down to his hips then started reaching to his pelvis. Before she made it halfway, Ruby shot up from his bed and stood up clumsily. "The fuck was that?!" Ruby questioned shocked.

"That was my way of getting you up." She smiled as she got off his bed as well.

Torchic was chirping hysterically while rolling on the bed in response to this.

Sapphire had already changed and was ready to go for the day. Ruby got changed and threw on his running shoes. Then all four went upstairs. Mudkip was riding in Sapphire's backpack. It seemed rather comfortable inside it.

They thanked the nurse as they waved goodbye and walked out the door. Outside they went for the Pokémart in the middle of the town to resupply. Sapphire bought 10 Pokéballs and 2 spray on potion bottles. Ruby also got 2 potion bottles and then they left for Route 103.

It was a great morning. Ruby assumed that the mornings in this region were the most enjoyable because the rest of the day it was scorching hot and incredibly humid. The river bed glistened in the early sun. Flowers grew all around and there was much tall grass around for the Pokémon as well. To the left there was a young boy in shorts and wearing a yellow cap. He saw Ruby and Sapphire walk onto the route and ran up to them. He said eagerly, "Hey you two are Pokémon trainers too, do you want to battle me?"

Ruby smiled down at him and said, "Sure, as long as you are a good sport no matter the outcome."

"Awesome! Sounds good!" He replied very excitedly.

He made room between Ruby and him and threw out his Pokéball yelling, "Go Zigzagoon!"

The raccoon was released from the ball and gave a brief growl.

Ruby remembering his own Zigzagoon asked Torchic, "Do you mind if I use our second member for this one?"

"Sure." Torchic answered as he jumped off Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby grabbed the Pokéball off his belt. "Alright let's have a Zigzagoon battle. God speed Zigzagoon!" He yelled as he released his own creature.

The two Pokémon circled each other for a while waiting for commands. Ruby looked at his human opponent and asked, "What's your name?"

The boy replied, "Calvin. And yours?"

"Ruby."

"Well Ruby, don't hold back."

"Didn't plan on it!"

The match began with Calvin calling, "Zigzagoon use sand-attack!" The raccoon ran forward and skid to a stop throwing dust up into the air.

Ruby thought quickly how to handle it though. "Zigzagoon, use tail whip at the dust then tackle."

Ruby's creature swung its tail powerfully and the air blew away the dust so it could see it's target clearly. Then it ran up to tackle Calvin's partner only to be evaded to the left.

Calvin commanded, "While he's landing, use tackle yourself."

Calvin's Zigzagoon tackled the unprepared raccoon to the ground. It pinned its fur not its paws. Upon seeing this mistake Ruby called, "Zigzagoon use scratch!"

The critter easily broke the pin and swiped its claw a cross Calvin's Pokémon's face. It rolled to the side trying to get up but was staggering. Ruby yelled, "End it with a Quick Attack!"

His Zigzagoon lunged forward with tremendous speed and rammed it's head into it's dazed foe. Calvin's Zigzagoon had nothing left and fainted.

Calvin opened the Pokéball and returned his partner to it. He sighed but as he walked over to Ruby he said, "I'm kind of happy I lost, I got it out of the way so I can keep pushing later." He pulled out his wallet and handed Ruby 100 Poké.

Ruby looked at the money and said, "I don't want your money, you keep it."

Calvin looked at him and said, "This is part of the rules so don't degrade me by not taking it."

Ruby reluctantly took the money from the child who said, "It was a short match but a good one. I'll still keep pushing to be Pokémon League Champion someday." The boy smiled and ran to the Oldale Pokémon Center.

Ruby had never thought of that before, a person pushing to become champion. Of the tens of thousands of people in each region, there is still only one champion. The chances that someone could actually become the new one was near impossible. Every now and then someone manages to beat the champion and that's how it cycles. Ruby thought to himself, "My goal is to complete the Pokédex first, then I can set my goals higher."

Torchic of course heard this and responded, "Ruby, I think it best we at least set our goals to combat efficiency as well as the Pokédex. If we are going to remotely come close to completing it, we will encounter very strong Pokémon."

Ruby replied, "Sounds fine to me. We should take the Gym challenge then."

"The what?"

"The Pokémon Gym challenge is what most people do to test their strength and bonds with their Pokémon. My dad is actually the Gym Leader of Pettalberg. Maybe we could start at that Gym. Anyway, the goal is to gather 8 unique Gym Badges so they prove their worth to enter the Pokémon League. That is where the Champion mainly resides and takes on the challengers that come. Although we may not go to the League, the Gym Challenge could prove to test our abilities."

"Alright then, I'm game"

Ruby drew back his Zigzagoon to its Pokéball. Then they continued to walk by the lake and Torchic asked to have a drink of water. While drinking from the lake a lily pad that was floating sprung to life and leaped out of the water. A blue creature with the pad still on its back showed itself upon landing. It crackled at Torchic furiously.

Ruby and Sapphire pulled out there Pokédexs once again and scanned it. It showed:

Lotad

The water weed Pokémon

Average Height: 1'8"

Average Weight: 5.7 lbs

This aquatic Pokémon lives in clean water anywhere. It can disguise itself from predators or allow it to easily sneak up on its prey. It also uses photosynthesis to get some of its energy due to the leaf atop its head.

Torchic staggered back upon the Lotad's landing. The lily pad creature ran up and head butted Torchic to the ground. Then it was prepared to fire a water stream at the fire chick. Ruby thought quickly and sent out Zigzagoon once again. When it saw Torchic in trouble it instantly reacted. The Lotad barely started firing before it was tackled from the side by the raccoon. Ruby yelled, "Zigzagoon, use tail whip!"

The Pokémon obeyed and lashed its tail around violently, whipping the Lotad to spin it. Ruby pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at the Lotad. The ball pulled in the injured creature into it. It landed, shook once but then burst. The Lotad had an angry glare set on Zigzagoon. It ran up to attack, only to be stopped by Torchic landing on top of the lily pad on its head. The impact skid the creature to the ground. Ruby decided to try again with catching it when Torchic jumped off, so he threw another Pokéball at it. The ball shook three times and clicked the red light on.

Sapphire smiled at Ruby and congratulated him saying, "Well done! That's number three for you right?"

Ruby answered with a nod as he walked over to retrieve the ball. As he did a man in a white suit with silky brown hair walked to the group. "Well done indeed." He said with a smile.

Ruby turned around to see none other than his father standing there. "Dad!" He said with excitement and he ran over and hugged him.

Sapphire smirked as she said, "It's been quite a while Norman."

Norman Plake hugged his son back and replied to Sapphire, "Yes it has, sorry. I'm a gym leader, it's kind of hard to get back to Littleroot when people just keep coming to challenge me."

This reminded Ruby of what his plan was and asked, "Dad, could I challenge you as a gym leader too?"

Norman looked down at Ruby rather shocked. "You've only been with your Pokémon for a day, it takes months for most people to be ready to challenge a gym." He said informatively.

Ruby retaliated, "I don't care, I'm ready!"

"Fine we will see. But know that I'm a gym leader when I battle you, not your dad."

"Alright!" Ruby excitedly said.

The three walked there way to Pettalberg and entered the Pokemon gym in the center of town.

Norman walked over to the wall where it ejected six Pokéballs. He only picked up one and turned to face Ruby. He turned and said, "I'm sorry Ruby, please don't take this personal."

Ruby looked at his dad angrily and said, "I won't be that easy to beat so don't plan on a quick match!"

Norman walked to get distance between the two of them. As he turned to Ruby he threw his Pokéball in the air yelling, "Go Vigoroth"

The ball released a white monkey with two claws on its hands and a red flarish hair bunch on its forehead. Ruby and Sapphire loaded it in their Pokédexs.

Vigoroth

The wild monkey Pokémon

Average height: 4'7"

Average weight: 102.5 lbs.

This Pokémon is most famous for its spontaneous rampages. It becomes more stressed when not moving so it continuously jumps around. It is also basically incapable of sleep.

The monkey continuously jittered around as it stood. Ruby threw out his own ball saying, "Zigzagoon, stand by for battle." The raccoon was yet again standing in the face of battle.

Norman smirked as he said, "I thought you'd have better Pokémon than this. Vigoroth let's show 'em how it's down." Vigoroth howled at this and leaped into the air to land in a position to fight.

Norman made the first move. "Vigoroth, use slash!"

Ruby retaliated, "Zigzagoon, dodge using quick attack."

Ruby's Pokémon darted away from what would have been a critical hit. But just as fast as it dodged, it came back and head butted the back of the monkey.

Ruby then commanded, "Now use Sand-attack."

Zigzagoon ran around collecting dust from the ground to its tail. Once it had enough it leaped up and hit the dazed Vigoroth across the eyes with the dirty tail. Vigoroth flailed around, in pain with the dust in its eyes to cause an inability to see. However, in its Flail it managed to hit Zigzagoon in the temple with its claws. No open wound but the raccoon was instantly out cold.

Ruby returned the Pokémon to its ball shelter and grabbed the other ball on his belt. "Go Lotad!" He yelled as he threw the Pokemon out.

Vigoroth was not yet done flailing around so it was a perfect chance to confuse it. Ruby commanded, "Lotad, use water gun."

Norman smiled and threw a berry out to Vigoroth and it stopped its rampage once it ate it. Lotad was ready to fire when Norman yelled, "Use Thrash!"

Vigoroth almost missed due to its sight problems, but it managed to stumble back just in time to barrage the aquatic Pokémon with hits.

Lotad followed suit and fainted as well.

"Shit." Ruby whispered under his breath.

Norman stared at his son. "You have one remaining Pokemon, make it count." He said to him.

Torchic thought to Ruby, "Now would be the best time to strike so think of a plan fast before the monkey gets the sight back."

Ruby thought back, "I already have a plan. Now get out there and I'll think it out to you step by step as it happens."

Torchic leaped from Ruby's shoulder onto the battlefield. Vigoroth stood trying to look with it's tear filled eyes. Both Pokémon stood waiting for commands.

Ruby thought to Torchic, "Step 1: Stagger him once he attacks to promote confusion."

Norman broke the standoff, "Vigoroth use Thrash again."

This time was way off its target and swung wide right. At this Torchic bashed the back of the Pokémon's knee in to make it lose balance.

Ruby thought again, "Step 2, promote heat stroke."

Torchic leaped in the air and shot a small, steady stream of fire from its mouth to surround the target. Vigoroth seemed to hate the conditions but not willing to run through the flames.

"Step 3, Tackle, Wing Attack, then scratch to end it." Ruby gave as his last command.

The confused monkey had no way to defend itself from the chick ramming into its rib cage then across the face with a wing. It fell to the ground to be finished by a talon strike.

Vigoroth reached out and howled in pain. And as its arm dropped it fell unconscious.

Norman stood there in awe. He finally returned his injured Pokémon to its ball. He looked at his son, who was breathing hard from the battle.

Ruby thought to Torchic, "Hey, well, that actually worked."

Torchic thought back, "Wasn't that hard now."

Ruby walked over to his dad, he expected his reward. His father, however had different plans. He looked at his son's wanting eyes and blatantly said, "No."

"No?" Ruby repeated confused.

Norman shook his head and said, "I can't give you the Balance Badge."

Sapphire ran up and joined in, "And why the hell not? He beat you Norman, it's your job to give him the badge."

Norman sighed and told them his reason. "Ruby has just obtained his Pokémon, and he has much yet to learn. I don't want to be the first badge he gets in the League because I want to face him when both me and him can try our hardest. So, Ruby, I want you to obtain at least 4 gym badges before you challenge me again, ok?"

Ruby sighed and said, "Alright."

Sapphire looked at Ruby and asked, "Why are you letting him break the rules like that?"

Ruby smirked as he replied, "If he wants to get beat again after I have 4 badges, I say let him."

His dad nodded with approval and motioned him out of the building. He said as they were walking out, "I expect both of you to be back in no less than a year."

Ruby replied, "Ok, see you in about 4 months!" He said as he waved goodbye to his father and walked out of the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 5

Wally and the Forest

The two children stayed in Petalburg for a few more days to prepare for their trip through the woods. It was a two day trip through them so the two packed food and camping supplies. Upon exiting the mart there was a young boy about ten with green hair.

He had life in his eyes and stared directly up at Ruby with a look of complete admiring. The stare down ensued for about 30 seconds before Ruby finally asked, "Can I help you?"

The boy jumped up and down and exclaimed, "Yes! Can you teach me how to catch and train my own Pokémon?"

Ruby looked at Sapphire who just kind of shrugged for an answer.

Ruby looked back at the kid awkwardly laughing, "First, what's your name?"

The child stopped jumping, look at him, then said, "My name is Wally, and I have a dream to become the Pokémon League Champion!"

"Alright then, I'll help you get your first Pokémon for that dream." Ruby told him.

The boy screamed with excitement and ran up to Ruby and hugged him. Ruby shied him off and handed him one of his Pokéballs. Wally took it and ran towards Route 102. The two others followed at a much slower pace.

The Route's tall grass stood to the left of the group of three. Without any sign or warning, Wally rushed into it as he tripped on the first patch of grass. The stumble caused him to drop the Pokéball, but to everyone's surprise, it opened and a red beam flowed into it. Wally stood back up, confused as all hell, and looked at the ball as it clicked closed.

All three stood there in total awe of what just happened. Wally, returning to his hyperactive state, ran up grave the ball. He yelled into the air, "I caught my first Pokémon!"

He danced around as he skipped out of the grass. Sapphire put her hands to her hips and said, "Well that's great and all, but don't you want to know what Pokémon you caught?"

Wally stopped his dance as he blushed from embarrassment. He hit the release button on the ball to reveal a small humanoid Pokémon with a red spike sticking from its head. Ruby and Sapphire take out their Pokédexs which read:

Ralts

The Feeling Pokemon

Average Height: 1'4"

Average Weight: 14.6 lbs

This Pokémon uses it's red horn on its head to sense people's emotions. It can create a link with any mind, human or Pokémon.

Ruby turned to Sapphire and asked, "What does that mean? Like it actually knows how we feel?"

A voice answered back, "Yes I know exactly how confused you are."

Everyone stared directly at the Ralts. It was looking straight at Ruby as if it were talking to him.

Torchic noticed that everyone heard it, including him so he told Ruby, "It's telepathy."

Ralts turned to Torchic and concurred, "Yes I am a telepath, good job for catching on so fast."

Torchic brushed his feathers with his beak to act as though it was nothing.

Ruby asked, "So you can talk to us through your mind?"

"Yes, that is what telepathy is," replied Ralts with a slight disappointed tone. Then she turned to Wally and asked, "You are the one who captured me, so might I learn your name?"

Ruby, puzzled again, asked, "Wait, if you can read minds, how don't you know his name?"

Ralts gave a sigh and said, "You aren't that smart are you?"

Torchic answered, "No he really isn't."

Ruby flicked Torchic on the beak then said, "My intelligence has nothing to do with this, now answer my question."

The Pokémon answered, "I can read emotions not minds."

Wally knelt down close to Ralts and told her, "My name is Wally, and you are my first Pokémon."

Ralts responded, "Hello Wally, Solitha at your service. Nice to meet you."

Wally asked first, "So would you rather be protected in a Pokéball, or be a roaming Pokémon like Torchic?"

Solitha answered, "I'll tell you whenever I want to be in the ball, but naturally I want to be out of captivity."

Wally stood up and pointed at Sapphire saying, "I want you to be my first battle."

Sapphire was shocked and jumped a little. "Me?" She asked rather inquisitional.

Wally nodded and asked Ruby, "Can you be the referee for it?"

Ruby smiled and nodded to show that he would be fine with it. He then asked, "What are the wagers?"

Sapphire said, "Let's go a hundred."

Wally smirked and said, "Fine by me."

Both the competitors gave their money to Ruby to be the middleman. Then they separated to give each other space. Sapphire pulled the Pokéball off her belt and threw it. It opened and Mudkip completely relaxing was laying on its side snoring. Sapphire walked up and sprayed it with an Awakening, which made the fish shoot up with energy. Both Pokémon took their positions for the coming battle.

Ruby looked at both competitors then asked, "Are both sides ready?"

Both of them nodded at the same time, remaining silent to the core.

Ruby put his hand high in the air and dropped it quickly while he exclaimed, "Fight!"

Wally broke the silence first as he commanded, "Solitha use teleport."

Solitha sensed that he wanted to do something daring, teleported directly behind Mudkip in a faded blur. The Ralts also falsely took upon its own method of strike as she ran up without command.

Sapphire saw this and retaliated quickly, "Mudkip, Mud-Slap behind then Tail Whip!"

While Solitha was still swinging for the attack, Mudkip dug its tail into the ground. Then with great speed, it drug up a pile of mud, which hit its opponent directly in the head, a critical hit!

Ralts stumbled backwards only to be thrown to the side by the fish's tail. Wally then said, "Sense out Mudkip and use confusion!"

Solitha did just that, with mud in her eyes she couldn't see, so she scanned the area to find her opponent. Once her target was acquired, she pressed her hand to the spike on her head which set out a blurred transparent beam between the two Pokémon. Once it reached Mudkip, it didn't just attack the body, but also it's mind. Mudkip thrashed around, trying to break free from the mental onslaught. In it's struggle, Mudkip manage to get out a steady stream of water to hit the Ralts and break the connection.

"Good job Mudkip!" Sapphire exclaimed, then added to Wally, "This battle isn't over yet! Mudkip, use Take-Down!"

The fish sprinted towards Solitha and threw its whole body into the defenseless Pokemon, causing it to plummet to the ground. Mudkip regained balance quickly and waited for the opponent to get back up.

Solitha then said, "Well done, but I'm not out either yet."

Wally grinned and said, "That's just what I wanted to hear, now use confusion again!"

Sapphire shook her head with disappointment, "Wally don't just rely on one move, it's so predictable. Mudkip surprise them."

The mud fish threw a berry into its mouth and swallowed it. Then it ran straight for its competition. Solitha launched another mental attack, but this time as the beam reached Mudkip, it shattered. There was no stoping Mudkip from whipping its tail around to smack Solitha's horn thus causing her to fall unconscious.

Ruby raised his left hand, the direction of Sapphire and said, "Wally's Ralts has fainted and unable to battle. Sapphire and Mudkip are the victors!"

Wally returned Solitha to the Pokéball and asked himself, "How did I lose?"

Sapphire walked up to him and said, "Simple, Persim Berry. You lost because you treated that battle like you were already an expert. You were careless about strategy and only thought 5 seconds before your attacked. You are still a beginner so remember that. I lost my first battle to Ruby for the same reason."

Wally sprung back to life, "You may have beaten me this time but that was because I didn't know how to battle. I will still become the Pokémon League Champion!" After he said this he sprinted back off into town.

Ruby shrugged his shoulders and then gave a small chuckle, "Wow, he just can't rest can he?"

Sapphire watched the boy run into his house and slam the door. The two kids couldn't tell if he was upset of overjoyed. Ruby gave the prize money to Sapphire, who took it and put it in her bag.

The two decided to return to prepare themselves to move on in there adventure. They walked the the east end of Petalburg, which is right where Route 104 begins.

Right outside there was a boy training his Pokémon in the tall grass. The further down the road there was a cabin on the shore of a beach. To the right of the kids was the entrance to the Pettalberg Forest.

The children walked up the cabin to see a rather old man with a Pokemon that looked like a seagull. The kids brought out their Pokédexs to register the bird.

Wingull

The Seagull Pokemon

This Pokemon loves to prosper in shore areas. It's call reminds most of the sound of a trumpet although sounding nothing like one.

The boy to the side had a zigzagoon out and was fighting a wild Poochyenna from the grass.

He threw a Pokeball, it shook 3 times then the center clicked to seal the dog in.

Ruby noticed a cliff right next to them which on top led directly into the Pettalburg

Woods.

He said, "We can climb this ledge and go straight into the forest."

Sapphire replied, "At the end of the route there is another entrance that's closer to Rustburrow anyway."

The two crossed the beach together and Torchic sarcastically added, "Aw, look at the couple on the beach"

Ruby didn't bother to justify it with a response. The two walked all the way to the front of the woods.

Sapphire looked at Ruby and asked, "You ready for this?"

Ruby nodded and the two walked into the woods.

The first step into the forest, the kids examined their surroundings. Tall grass to both sides and a cliff in front of them. Light glistened through the pine trees around the area.

Sapphire said, "I think we should take the path to the right, it looks like it leads up."

Ruby agreed and they went right. The children made it through the first patch of tall grass unnoticed by any Pokemon. There they did see a brown haired scientist in a lab coat talking to himself intensely.

They walked up to the man and Ruby asked, "Excuse me, could you give us some directions to Rustboro?"

The stuttering man sprang to life saying, "Why yes! I certainly could. I've been through the woods many times"

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed, "Now what would those directions be?"

The man completely ignored Ruby's statement as his eyes shifted to Sapphire. "Would you by chance be Professor Birch's daughter? I am in need of an escort through the woods and could you give me a hand with that?"

Sapphire told the man, "Yes I'm Sapphire Birch. And what do you mean by an escort?"

"I am in need of someone to protect me from thieves and murderers in these unforgiving trees. I am carrying some very important cargo. My name is Dylan, I'm a researcher and astronomer for the Devon Corporation. I'm heading to the Corps. Capitol building in Rustboro City." The man scanned Ruby and Sapphire then said, "You both seem like confident trainers. Could you help me through the forest, the exchange is that by taking me, you know the way as well."

The kids looked at each other and nodded, Torchic however had a completely different mindset.

"You guys trust people way too easily," the bird thought.

"Torchic, he knows the way, we kind of have to trust him." Ruby replied.

"He could be lying about that shit."

"You're way too paranoid."

"I was abandoned as a child, enslaved by a Pokéball, given to a human boy as a pet, forced to fight for him, and made to go on a journey with him. Moral of this story, don't talk to me about trust."

"You could've said no."

"Screw you."

"Face it, you like battling."

"Whatever."

"Winning," Ruby said victoriously.

The man turned to see another man dressed in a ridiculously menacing pirate get up. He wore a white and blue striped shirt and a black bandana on his head with a strange letter A patched to it. He walked over to Dylan and held out his hand as he said, "I was waiting to ambush you but you were taking way too long. Now hand over those parts or I'll get aggressive."

Dylan reacted quickly and ran behind Ruby and Sapphire saying, "You see! This is why I needed your help."

Both trainers called their Pokemon from their shoulders to get ready for a fight.

The mysterious man laughed, "You've got to be kidding me right? They are just a couple of kids. But if you want me to destroy them before I take the parts then fine."

He pulled out his own Pokéball and through it saying, "Go Mightyena!"

A black and gray wolf now stood before Mudkip and Torchic. Ruby and Sapphire pulled out their Pokedexs as it read:

Mightyena

The bite Pokemon

These Pokemon travel in packs in the wild and hunt using various distraction techniques. It bites savagely with its fangs, enough to rip the skin. Once it has anything pinned it is basically set in stone the creatures fate.

Mightyena stood there, growling to intimidate its opponents. Then the battle began.

Sapphire led, "Mudkip, use water gun!"

A stream of liquid burst from the Pokemon's mouth as it hit Mightyena with enough force to stagger it backwards. Ruby saw his opportunity then, "Torchic use Scratch." The bird used its talons to tear open a wound on the dog's side from its front leg to its tail. The Mightyena howled in pain.

The man yelled, "Bite now!"

The dog brushed the pain aside and ran up for a bite at Torchic. However before it could reach the bird, Mudkip bashed its head into the wolf's side which had the newly inflicted wound. The dog collapsed on its side from the pain. This battle for the children was won.

"What?!" The man said, "How could I lose to a bunch of stupid kids?"

Ruby butted in, "Watch what you're saying or we might just have to kick your ass again."

The pirate suited man raised his hand as if to say something but put it down at risk of making himself look like a bigger fool. After this happened, he made his retreat deep into the forest.

Ruby turned to Dylan and asked, "So what was that about?"

Dylan responded, " I told you I'm carrying very important cargo and some people like stealing things like that."

Sapphire asked, "What are you carrying that's so important?"

"Devon submarine parts." Dylan said, "We are figuring out how to conduct underwater exploration without scuba gear."

"So do you know that man?" She asked in response.

Dylan answered, "Not the man but the low budget pirate outfit yes. That was a member of the notorious gang known as Team Aqua. They are trying to revert the world back to its original state so that Pokemon can thrive and man can suffer for their sins. No one knows how they're planning to make the plan a reality, but that's their end goal."

The kids stood there, contemplating the motives of Team Aqua. Ruby thought, "That's just not right, Pokemon and humans live together in harmony. Why would one be more important than the other?"

Torchic answered, "It's kind of like a superiority complex there are some Pokemon that see themselves over people whereas some humans believe themselves better than Pokemon. It's a sick mentality to have on either side of it."

"It just isn't right. People and Pokemon have the same rights, one is never more important."

Dylan broke the contemplation by saying, " It's getting late. We should go a little further and then set up camp."

The three wandered about a mile when they found an open place to set up camp. They made their two tents and decided Dylan should have his own tent because they had just met him.

Sapphire casually changed in her sleeping bag. Ruby asked for her to leave while he changed to see that when she got up, she was in her underwear and a robe.

Torchic looked at Ruby starring and thought, "Oh my God, you do like her!"

"Maybe a little." Ruby thought back.

"A little? The lust in your eyes when you saw her in such little clothing, it made a chill go up my spine."

"Seriously, shut up Torchic."

"But all she is missing is a ranger whip."

"Stop!"

"Never!"

"Fine I'm starting to really like her. You happy now?"

"Happier at least."

Once Ruby was done he called Sapphire back in and watch her to the point where she laid back down. He also asked Torchic to start the lamp and he ignited it with a single small fireball. Ruby went into his own sleeping bag and laid down.

Sapphire turned to face Ruby and asked, "Be honest, have you ever liked a girl?"

Ruby, who failed his impulse check and mindlessly said, "No other than you."

Sapphire shot straight up out of her bed and half yelled, "What?!"

Torchic collapsed over and chirped in a laughing like manner as Ruby's face turned almost rose red. The awkwardness lasted a good minute before Sapphire broke it with an unexpected response.

She said, "That's cool, because I'm starting to like you too." Sapphire started to blush as well and then there was silence. Not even Torchic dared to make a sound. The two kids stared into each other's eyes and they both started to smile.

Sapphire finally broke the silence by saying, "Well. Goodnight Ruby." She gave a wink as she curled up in her sleeping bag. Ruby was still stuck on what had just happened for another minute, then he finally responded, "Goodnight Sapphire." As he curled up as well.

Torchic was too awed to say anything so the rest of the night was quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 6

Rustboro

The next morning the children woke early and got ready to go. They were ready much sooner than Dylan so Ruby decided to spark up the conversation, "So… last night's talk."

Sapphire blushed as she gave her signature smirk as she said, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm not sure what to think of it."

Sapphire winked at him as she said, "Well it's kind of natural to develop feelings for eachother when we are traveling together, it's been a half week after all." She gave a small chuckle after realizing how fast that actually was.

Ruby stated, "You say that like it's been a month. Lets just not get ahead of ourselves or anything."

That was the time when Dylan burst out of his tent with a very loud, "Good morning World!" The "world" replied with a resounding echo of the greeting. He quickly put his tent away and said, "Ok, let's get going."

The scientist led the way unless grass was tall enough for pokemon to hid in. The second patch of grass, Sapphire found a red and white caterpillar Pokemon. She pulled out her Pokedex and it read:

Wurmple

The worm Pokemon

This Pokemon uses the spikes on its tail to tear off the bark of trees to drink the sap from them. The tail is also used to inject poison into its predators in defence.

Sapphire sent out Mudkip and the wild Pokemon battle begun. Wurmple, who was startled, used string shot in reaction to seeing Mudkip, ensnaring the fish in the web. Wurmple ran up and prepared to sting Mudkip with its tail.

Sapphire reacted quickly and said, "Mudkip, use Water Gun."

Mudkip managed to stand back up, and as Wurmple got close enough, Mudkip sprayed out a stream of water. Wurmple jumped to try to dodge it but was too slow, the water hit it out of the air to the ground. Sapphire threw a Pokeball at the Bug-Type which pulled the Pokemon inside. The ball shook three times and then clicked to lock closed.

Sapphire jumped in the air while shouting, "I caught a Wurmple!" She held out her hand and the magnet pulled the pokeball back to her.

Ruby congratulated her saying, "Well done Sapphire, nice capture!"

Mudkip untangle the web around it and ran up to Sapphire, who hugged it and put it back on her shoulder. They looked at each other and Ruby could tell that the were talking to each other telepathically about their victory.

She put the ball on her belt and the human trio continued through the hours past when they finally saw the exit of the forest direct sunlight blinded the children temporarily but Dylan seemed used to it. The remainder of Route 104 now laid before them. The first thing the children noticed was a flower shop to their left. To the right there was a flowing river with a bridge connecting both sides. Further on the other side of the river they could see skyscrapers which meant they were close to the next town, Rustboro.

They went to the bridge to find on it two young girls almost looking like they were waiting for them.

The first one said, "Hey sis look, two pokemon trainers coming our way."

The second one then asked, "Trainers will you battle with us?"

Ruby turned to look at Sapphire who nodded with approval. This would be both their first double battles. So they lined up and got ready for a fight and just before the battle began, Dylan butted in.

"Rustboro is just ahead, I'll go on without you for now." He said as he turned to keep walking past the small girls.

Ruby gave a brief smile at how spontaneous the event that just occurred was then went back to the scene of the battle.

The girls threw out their Pokemon. There stood a Lotad and a acorn with eyes and legs. Ruby and Sapphire once again used their Pokedexs as they read:

Seedot

The Acorn Pokemon

This Pokemon uses its stem to latch onto trees and drink the moisture from the leaves. The more water it drinks, the thicker its glossy coat becomes. It polishes its body with leaves on trees.

Ruby looked at Torchic and said, "You wanna do this?"

Torchic answered by jumping off his shoulder and got in a battle position.

Sapphire threw out her Pokeball which released Wurmple. She smiled at Mudkip, making sure it was ok she didn't use her this battle. Mudkip nodded after seeing the two grass type pokemon.

The battle started with one of the girls yelling, "Lotad tackle on Torchic," followed instantly by the other saying, "Seedot, Helping Hand."

Lotad launched itself at the opponent to be followed by Seedot, the first bashed Torchic in the side then the second in the head. Torchic fell over completely immobilized with pain.

Ruby turned to Sapphire and said, "Use String Shot so I can heal Torchic with a potion."

Sapphire ordered Wurmple, "String Shot!"

The worm spit out webs from its mouth which ensnared both the opponents' pokemon. While they were trying to untangle themselves Ruby ran up to Torchic and sprayed a potion on each of his wounds.

Torchic got up rather quickly and sprinted into the fray. He thought to Ruby, "Hey give a command while I get close."

Ruby thought quickly then responded to Torchic, "Use Peck on Lotad!"

Torchic obeyed and just as Lotad freed itself from the string, Torchic thrust its beak into the lilypad, tearing it open.

Sapphire saw this and realized the protection was gone and took the opportunity to strike as well. "Wurmple use Tackle on Lotad!" She exclaimed.

Wurmple did just that but the Seedot had other plans and jumped in the way of the attack to defend its partner.

Then the first girl said, "Lotad, Water Gun on Torchic."

Lotad stood back up and sprayed water from its mouth at Torchic. Torchic however saw this coming and leaped over the stream of water and landed behind Lotad.

Ruby saw his chance and said, "Torchic use Wing Attack!"

Torchic saw the opening in the lilypad and struck with its wing right at that spot. Lotad couldn't handle the pain so it fell unconscious.

Sapphire then saw her opening on Seedot and yelled, "Wurmple, use Struggle Bug!"

Wurmple attacked the Grass and Dark type which stood no chance against a Bug type move. It latched on to Seedot's face and started pounding it with all of its tiny legs at once.

Soon Seedot could stand no more and passed out just as its partner did. Ruby and Sapphire had won this battle together.

"What? We lost," Said the first girl.

"Darn it," The second followed.

The prize money was exchanged. Then Ruby and Sapphire went on their way across the bridge. When they got to the other end they could see the entrance to Rustboro. They took their first step into the city and the first thing they noticed was that it was huge. On the north end of the town there was a giant skyscraper with the letters DEVON CORPS. on the top three floors.

Sapphire expressed her views outloud, "My God this place is huge. You could fit Little Root in here like twenty times!"

Ruby laughed a little at how much she over exaggerated this statement and they continued to the center of town to see a restaurant and so they decided to stop there.

They sat down at a table outside and saw an unusual scene just outside. There were three members of Team Skystorm harassing a young girl with brown hair at a table.

"Hey there pretty girl, why don't you give us a show." One of the men dressed in green said.

The girl slowly got up out of her chair and backed away from them, "I really would prefer if you leave."

A second member said. "Come on, you'll be fine with a little peek won't you?"

The girl then let out a half cry, "Oh God, please help me."

That was the point when Ruby and Sapphire intervened. Ruby said to Torchic, "Light 'em up!"

Torchic reacted by shooting a fireball at one of the men's back igniting his clothing on impact. The man reacted by the classic stop, drop, and roll tactic well screaming his face off. The other too try to help the man and one of their legs was set ablaze as well.

Sapphire laughed and then commanded Mudkip to put the fire out with a Water Gun because she's isn't want to risk one of the idiots dying.

After Mudkip put out the flames out with a Water Gun, the men's attention turned to these two children.

"What're you two tryin' to pull?" The one whose leg was burnt asks.

Ruby smugly remarks, "I was just being chivalrous, you shouldn't treat anyone like you were treating her."

The man who was set ablaze stood up and said, "You want a piece of me you little shit!"

Ruby said, "I'd really prefer not to fight, but if you want to fine."

The man pulled out his pokeball and prepared to throw it, but before he could, his facial expression turns to fear.

A familiar voice from behind the children says, "I was hoping for a day off but I guess you idiots wouldn't let that happen of course." The two kids turn around to see the young Emerald coming out of the restaurant. He continued, "You totally deserved to be lit up, harassing girls isn't ethical no matter how pretty they are."

The grunt lowers his pokeball and sighs, then he turns around to the girl and says, "Sorry about that, you just were hot and I wanted to see you in action."

The girl gave a confused look at this terrible excuse for an apology. Then she got up and walked out of the restaurant. Emerald winked at her as she walked by him and she giggled at this as she leaves.

Emerald turns to Sapphire and Ruby again and says, "Come on guys, its been two days and you had to show up again? Whatever, this is my day off so I'll let you off the hook. But, thanks for stopping my grunt, he really should know better than that."

Sapphire nods in agreement while Ruby just shrugged his shoulders. Ruby then said, "I kinda was going to beat him for calling me a shit, but the thanks is fine enough for me."

Emerald smiles, although they were enemies, he began to think better of the two runts that beat him a week ago.

The grunts and their commander exit the scene marching in a diamond formation with Emerald in the lead.

Sapphire let out her breath and sighed, "What a bunch of weirdos,"

The two sat down and ate their food for the next hour. At about noon the kids decided to check out the Devon Corps building. The attendant unfortunately informed them that there were no tours that day and so they were forced to find something else to do. The two then decided to go to the town park just outside of the city.

Sapphire and Ruby both ran for the swing set that was closest to them and started to race each other to see who could get higher. They stayed even to the point where the swing had no more height to cover. Ruby jumps off at the highest point and rolls once he hits the ground to land uninjured. Sapphire watched this in horror, she felt fear for him, she couldn't lose her best friend, and a sigh of relief when he was ok.

Sapphire slowed to a stop on the swing and sat there. Ruby walks up and asked, "Have you never jumped off a swing before?"

She shakes her head no and becomes red with embarrassment as she says, "I can't, I'm afraid of heights…"

"Well you could try, its fun trust me," Ruby responded to that fear.

"No thank you, I'm good with staying in the swing."

"You won't conquer that fear unless you do things you are uncomfortable with."

"That's why I never plan to do that."

"Conquering fears is a good thing Sapphire."

While they were talking they had no idea what Torchic was about to do. It launched itself off a slide into Ruby's back causing him to fly forward and tackle Sapphire off of the swing. The boy was now on top of his victim and Torchic chirped with entertainment.

Torchic thought, "Awwww, how cute."

Ruby now was looking into Sapphire's eyes below him and Sapphire stared straight back into his. He could see just how pure her face was, it was flawless, not a blemish on it. Her sparkling brown eyes captivated him in their shine. For the first time he was sure… sure that maybe… just maybe… he truly found her to be… the cutest… girl he had ever met.

Ruby started to blush and Sapphire saw this opportunity to flirt. She pulled him in for a hug and rolled to the side so that she was on top. Then she playfully pinned his arms to the ground with her hands and knelt on his chest immobilizing all movement from his legs up.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes as she playfully said, "I win." with a victorious smile.

Ruby couldn't move at all and struggled to no avail. He had been beaten and he knew it so he just lay there still staring into Sapphire's eyes.

He thought, "God, she is pretty. And I'm friends with her, how lucky am I?"

Torchic overheard this thought and replied, "Not too lucky, it looks like you just got your ass whooped by a girl."

Ruby realized the reality of the situation and asked, "Sapphire could you get off please, it's getting hard to breathe."

Sapphire stood up and offered Ruby a hand to help him up as well. They smiled at each other then Sapphire looked at the ground blushing while Ruby awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

They continued to play at the park with their Pokemon as well until it started to get dark out. The two trainers went back into town to find an inn of any sort. No place had room (figures, it's the most populated city in Hoenn) so they decided to ask the houses. One man and his wife agreed to let them sleep in their guest bedroom, which had one large king bed. They paid the couple 100 Poke each and they were escorted to their room.

Torchic saw the single bed and made the joke, "I thought you said you wouldn't do that because you were too young."

Ruby flicked Torchic's beak in response to this unnecessary comment.

The two children took turns getting changed in the room alone and got ready to sleep. Then they laid town in the bed and turned off their lights, they did remain a good distance from each other for privacy's sake.

Soon after light out, Sapphire turned to face Ruby and said, "Today was really fun, we should do things like we did in the park more often."

Ruby winked back and sarcastically said, "Oh that, I thought you meant lighting a guy on fire was fun when you first started talking." Then in all seriousness he said, "But yeah that was fun. We definitely should!"

Sapphire rolled around to hug him and then rolled back to her spot and she said, "Goodnight Ruby."

Ruby was still a little in shock that she hugged him but finally got out, "Goodnight Sapphire."

The next morning Ruby awoke at about 11 o'clock to find Sapphire snoring loudly beside him. He shook her and all she did was flip over. He decided to let her sleep. Torchic was already up and around, pecking food crumbs out of a plate. Ruby looked to the side of his bed to find a plate with pancakes and a milk glass on his rented night stand. He picked it up to eat and there was a note on the tray. It read:

Dear visitors,

Sorry but we had to leave early in the morning to attend an important meeting. Here is some breakfast so we can send you off with a full stomach, like any good host should. You were really kind during your stay so thank you for that. The breakfast is free of charge of course.

Your hosts,

The Redens

Ruby smiled and got out his wallet and left 300 poke on his plate as a tip even though they didn't ask for anything. He placed the note on Sapphire's meal so she could read it when she wakes up as well.

Ruby got ready and called Torchic who jumped naturally onto his shoulder. Torchic looked at Sapphire and thought, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Ruby replied, "No I'm gona let her sleep this morning out."

The two left with a distinct destination in mind, the Rustboro City Gym. They walked to the far north end of town to find a large building with an orange roof, it had the Pokemon League symbol on the front. From the outside, it looked just like Ruby's father's Gym in Petalburg.

He took a deep breath in and then entered, the entire surrounding area was covered in rocks. Stalagmitic features made the building almost look like it was the inside of a cave.

A man in a white suit welcomes him, "Welcome to the Rustboro City Gym, there are plenty of unstable steps in here so watch yourself."

Ruby kept walking to be stopped by a youngster soon into his walk. "Hey!" the boy exclaimed, "I'm a Co-Leader here in this gym, you have to get through me before you can fight the gym leader."

Ruby said, "Alright fine then."

The two slid themselves in position for a battle, the boy threw out his pokeball saying, "Go Geodude!" A levitating boulder with arms appears before Ruby. Ruby pulled out his Pokedex which read:

Geodude

The Rock Pokemon

Geodude are often in a state of camouflage as they can look perfectly like small rocks that some people can trip on. It can throw rocks up to 20 meters with near perfect accuracy.

Upon seeing that it's a Rock Type, for obvious reasons he chooses Lotad to be his partner for this fight. "Go Lotad!" Ruby yells as he threw out his own creature. The lilypad allowed for a slow descent in the air.

Battle then began. Ruby leads, "Lotad use Leech Seed!" The pokemon spat out a seed which ingrained itself into the arm of the Geodude.

The boy then says, "Geodude use Rock Throw.

Ruby sees this coming and tells Lotad, "Spin to dodge it!"

The rock pokemon hurled a large rock at Lotad who gracefully dodged to the side.

Ruby commanded, "Now use Water Gun."

Lotad fired its liquid which hit the Rock-Ground type straight between the eyes. The pokemon stood no chance and Geodude fainted.

The boy returning Geodude said, "Darn, I lost." He sighed for his defeat.

The cocky Ruby returns Lotad with an, "Well that seemed easy enough, well done Lotad."

Then there was just a flight of uneven steps between Ruby and his first official gym battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 7

Battle with Roxanne

Ruby walked up the uneven rock steps slowly and steadily so that he did not trip. Upon reaching the top he found a Pokemon battle field with stalagmitic features. On the other side of the stadium was a brown haired girl with two loops of hair to both sides. She was wearing a black blouse and under it a red colored shirt and leggings. She was representative of an albino because of her pale skin and her eyes. Her red glare followed Ruby as he made his way over.

In a young sweet voice she said, "Judging on the energy in your eyes and the enraged voice of my co-leader, I'd say you are here for a challenge. Well you'll be happy to hear that I never turn my back on a trainer with potential. Tell me first, have you ever lost a battle?"

"No and I won't to you." Ruby responded as he open his badge case to reveal the empty 8 slots.

The girl smiled and said, "I'd be delighted to be the one to give you your first Pokemon League badge, but you need to first show your worth in battle. Prove to me, Roxanne the Rustboro Gym-Leader, that you won't get flattened by my Rock-Type Pokemon!"

Roxanne walked over to the wall of her gym where it revealed six Pokeballs. She picked up 2 of them and walked to her spot.

Ruby walked over to the other side of the arena and waited. Torchic hopped off of his shoulder and thought to him, "I think I'll let Lotad take this one, Rock-Type really isn't my specialty."

Ruby thought back, "So you're being a chicken?"

"Yes, that is my species,"

"Damn it, you know what I meant."

"Yes I do, but doesn't mean I can't have some fun every now and then. You're such a killjoy sometimes."

"Fine, whatever. Just stay rested and relaxed, but know if Lotad faints, you are my back-up."

"Ok"

After the non-verbal conversation there came a loud yell out of nowhere, "WAIT FOR ME!" Sapphire came sprinting up the steps, not shortly followed by her Mudkip companion. She stopped and laid on the ground for a couple moments next to the field, she was panting to catch her breath. It took her about a minute to recover and finally said, "Sorry… I over… Slept… But don't… Worry… I'm here now."

Both Ruby and Roxanne gave an audible chuckle as they turned around to face each other. Their eyes had locked and Roxanne's red eyes started to sparkle like flames with the light.

Torchic walked over and sat in Sapphire's lap to prepare for the upcoming show.

The two trainers almost simultaneously threw out their pokeballs. Roxanne's released yet another Geodude and Ruby's his Lotad again.

Ruby led commanding, "Lotad! Leech Seed!" The Pokemon followed its trainer's order and shot a seed from its mouth that hit Geodude almost instantly.

Roxanne smiled as she laughed out, "Nice, good. Quick movements are the bane of Rock-type. However, my Geodude can easily stand that for a while. Now Geodude, hit him with a Rock Tomb."

Geodude did just that as it opened its hands on the ground around it. Three decently sized rocks broke away from the ground and began to levitate as Geodude punched them one by one in Lotad's direction. Lotad dodged the first projectile, but as it jumped away from the second the end of the lilypad on its back causing the Pokemon to spin through the air. The third bashed it out of the air. Lotad had now an open visible wound on its leg, bleeding. Despite the injury however, Lotad seemed still invigorated for revenge.

Ruby saw the lust for retribution in Lotad's eyes so he ordered, "Lotad, Water Spray." The lilypad Pokemon reacted and fired a stream of powerful water at Geodude. The Rock-type prepared and used Rock Tomb to lift up a rock as a shield.

At the sight of this, Ruby gave a chuckle with a smirk, she had walked right into the trap he had used earlier. Roxanne saw the smile and asked, "What are you smiling about? Geodude blocked it."

Ruby said in reply, "Or so you think. You know what? I expected a gym-leader to be a little less predictable."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne said as her face turned red in embarrassment after being called predictable.

Right as Ruby was about to explain Torchic joined the conversation. "Ruby don't tell her, because then you may be able to use the trick again," the chick said with a sense of urgency.

Ruby nodded to Torchic and said without thinking, "The bird has spoken."

Roxanne seemed confused at first by him saying this but she just brushed it aside as him just making a mistake. Confusion for her also became concern as she started to see that the water was melting away the rock shield as it soaked its surface. Soon the rock guarding Geodude completely crumbled and fell to the ground steaming. The water-acid then reached Geodude and the Pokemon was drenched and rolled on the ground as the spray continued to hit it.

Lotad let up the assault as it saw Geodude had fallen unconscious from the pain. Roxanne withdrew her pokemon from the battlefield. Sapphire cheered and clapped on the sideline for Ruby's victory.

Roxanne looked at her pokeball which she returned Geodude and said, "Thank you for the help." Then she grabbed the other ball from her belt. She looked directly at Ruby and said, "This battle isn't over yet, keep up the good work though. Nosepass, your turn!"

She threw out her poke all which released a large rock face with a pointed red nose. Ruby pulled out its pokedex as it read.

Nosepass

The stone head Pokemon

Nosepass' nose is magnetic and always is able to point north. This Pokemon moves an average of 2 centimeters outside of battle annually. It fights by throwing its heavy body into its opponents or psychic attacks from its complex mind.

Before Ruby had time to put away his pokedex, Roxanne ordered, "Nosepass, use confusion!"

Like Wally's Ralts, Solitha, Nosepass released a clear stream of energy which reached Lotad. The Pokemon began to struggle around as its mind was being played with. Without a command, Nosepass then stomped the ground, which shattered around Lotad in a stalagmite fashion. Lotad lost its footing and stumbled to its side. Roxanne then ordered, "Take-down!" Nosepass sprinted with surprising speed and drove its entire body to smash into Lotad who was fired of to hit a stalagmite on the battlefield.

Although injured, Lotad got back up and prepared to fight again. Ruby sighed with relief then commanded, "Lotad, water hop!"

Roxanne looked confused as she asked, "Is that even a move? I've never heard of it before."

Ruby just said, "You'll see."

Lotad jumped in the air and sprayed high pressure water behind it to launch itself toward Nosepass. Ruby then added, "Now, Razor Strike!" Lotad tilted the steam to the side to rapidly spin in the air. The revolution speed was so fast that the lilypad actually flattened out and it tore across the Stone Pokemon's arm, disemboweling the limb.

Ruby would have felt concerned if he hadn't learned that Rock Types' limbs can regenerate when out of battle by merging with the land.

He then said, "Now finish with a Bubblebeam!"

Roxanne gave a little laugh as she said, "You think you can finish this now? Oh please, we're just getting to the fun part. Nosepass, use Stone Edge."

The Nosepass stomped the ground and, as Lotad was about to fire, a rock jutted out of the ground and smashed into the Water-Grass type. The blow flung it into the air spinning.

Roxanne then said, "It's our turn now to take out a Pokemon! Nosepass, Rock Throw!"

Nosepass shoved its remaining arm into the ground and hurled a large chunk of stone that hit Lotad mid flight. Roxanne added, "Now finish it with Gravity." Nosepass used its magnetic nose and thrust downward. Lotad rapidly fell from the air and smashed into the ground, out cold. It didn't just affect Lotad however. Ruby fell to the ground flat on his ass, Sapphire was flattened to the ground on the sideline. The other gym members were complaining. The only two that seemed unaffected were Torchic and Roxanne.

Ruby returned to his feet and went to check on Lotad immediately. The only external damage was the bleeding leg from earlier and now a bloodied nose. He pulled out one of his potions and sprayed it on the wounds, which stopped the bleeding instantly. Then he returned the Pokemon to it's ball shelter.

Ruby went back to his position at the edge of the arena and pulled out his other Pokeball. He thought, "Zigzagoon won't be able to do much against a Rock-Type."

Torchic added, "But neither will I. At least Normal isn't weak to Rock. Fire is so Zigzagoon is the better choice first."

Ruby nodded and threw out his pokeball to release the brown and white furred racoon. Zigzagoon started to roll around on the ground as it landed as if it had an unfortunately placed itch.

Then from the sideline, Sapphire shrieked, "That is so completely amazingly adorable!" The shriek jolted Zigzagoon to a standing position. It examined the surrounding area, and upon realizing it was a battlefield it searched for its opponent. Once it laid eyes on Nosepass it began to growl. Nosepass seemed to care less about the fetal attempt of intimidation.

Roxanne commented, "You know that Type-advantages are a thing, right? You won't do much to Rock with Normal Type."

Ruby replied, "Yes I get that, but I won't give up now."

"Well good, let's go then!" Roxanne exclaimed as she locked eyes with Ruby yet again.

Ruby ordered, "Zigzagoon, use Bite!"

Torchic thought, "Nice, that's a Dark-Type move not Normal-Type."

Zigzagoon ran up to Nosepass and sunk its teeth into the remaining rock arm socket and with one furious pull, it ripped the other arm off. The stone creature this time let out a low, but powerful wail of pain. It reacted by throwing its large body onto Ruby's Pokemon. The stone head crushed Zigzagoon's legs and tail. As the Pokemon was squirming in pain it fell unconscious from the hit.

Ruby recalled it to the Pokeball and inserted a potion bottle's nozzle into the side and sprayed.

Torchic reassured Ruby, "That should keep the pain away until you get back to the Pokemon Center."

Ruby looked over at Torchic and thought, "You're up buddy."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes, you do because I know you can win."

"You are putting way too much faith in my abilities."

"Most likely, but it's our only shot."

"We could just quit."

"Stop being such a chi….. Oh wait"

"Exactly."

"Then do it for Lotad and Zigzagoon. Don't let their efforts be wasted just because you are lazy."

"Fine, whatever. If I get hurt though, its on you."

Torchic ran into the battle with its small scamper of movement. The Nosepass, still enraged, stomped yet again to shake the ground, tripping the bird as it came into the fight. Torchic however was smart and used the momentum from the fall to launch itself towards its opponent. While in the air Torchic was surrounded by a bright white light and its form began to change. It grew about 2 feet and became thicker and grew distinguished legs. The small wings became bushier and grew arms with talons on the ends. It turned around and launched its foot into the side of Nosepass, slightly chipping the pokemon. Without warning the pokemon that was once Torchic brought its other foot around to plow Nosepass into the ground.

Roxanna and Ruby looked at the scene in total awe.

Ruby thought, "Torchic?"

The new pokemon now looked at him and asked back, "Yes?" with an incredibly sarcastic tone.

Ruby noticed Sapphire taking out her Pokedex so he followed suit and scanned the new figure:

Combusken

The young fowl Pokemon

This pokemon possesses both speed and power which enable it to deliver up to 10 kicks per second. Its strong fighting instinct compels it to not relent on its opponent until it is defeated.

Ruby looked at his companion, "You evolved huh?" he thought to Combusken.

He replied, "Yeah new form, same me, except 100 percent more badass!"

Roxanne allowed her Pokemon to heal in the earth because she knew it was over. She sighed and said, "How? How did a Fire-Type muster up so much raw power?"

Combusken overheard this and decided to show off. It flexed and its talon arm's veins became visible as he lunged and demolished a rock on the battlefield with a single punch.

Roxanne blinked with surprise as she said, "That was Mach Punch! When it evolved it gained Fighting-Type!"

Torchic, or Combusken rather, now thought in a triumphant tone, "Hell yeah I did! Bring on the Rock-Types!"

Roxanne warned Ruby. "It's a trade off though. Do you know much of Fighting-Types?"

Ruby shook his head no and Roxanne took the opportunity to inform him of something involving pokemon, which is actually her primary job as a gym leader.

She said, "The evolution caused you to win this battle yes, but at some cost. Fighting is a powerful attacker but its defense will be affected negatively as well. Although you gain strength against Rock-Types, your Combusken is now weak against Physic, Poison, and Flying type attacks. So yes, adding types gives advantages, but can be risky in any battle."

Ruby nodded to show that her understood and then said, "Thanks for the help." He then turned and started to walk away.

Roxanne laughed and said, "Aren't you forgetting something?" She put her hands on her hips then added, "Like a badge or TM."

Ruby stopped in his tracks as he realized he had completely forgotten about his badge. He turned around and ran back to Roxanne. Then he put his hand out in excitement

Roxanne gave a small giggle as she said, "You have battled well and stood strong. You have fought harder than stone itself. Both of us have benefitted from this battle and I'm glad to bestow unto you, by the Hoenn Pokemon League, your very own Stone Badge."

She gave Ruby the badge that was a broken red and yellow diamond with a yellow line in the center. He instantly put it in its spot in his badge case. He said to Roxanne, "Thank you very much!"

The young Roxanne gives Ruby a small flirtatious smile and said, "You're welcome."

Then she reached to her belt and a compartment released a CD which she took out and offered it to Ruby saying, "This is a gift from me. it is the TM Rock Tomb. If you put it in your PokeNavi you can have a Pokemon watch this video to learn a move. The PokeNavi will also give you a list of Pokemon which can learn each move."

Ruby took the TM from Roxanne, thanked her again the turned to leave. As he left the youngster he battled earlier congratulated him on his victory. Once outside he went straight to the Pokemon Center at the south end of the city. He gave all of his injured Pokemon to the nurse as he finally remembered, "Oh shit! I completely forgot Combusken and Sapphire!" He just face palmed himself and ran as fast as he could back to the gym. To find that Sapphire had already easily won with her Water-Type Mudkip. Then the two walked out of the conquered gym together, discussing their victories. Combusken now had to walk beside them because he was too big to ride on Ruby's shoulder.

Just outside the gym Combusken started to talk to Ruby, "Well that was fun, thanks for ditching me back there."

Ruby shrugged his shoulders and replied, "You're fine, I came back after all."

"Yes you did…" His sentence was cut off by a loud yell.

"HELP!"


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 8

The Last of the Three

The scream came from across the street which just happened to be the Devon Corporation building. The kids ran to see a man running dressed in a red hooded jacket with the letter M patched on which looked like mountains. The hood had two distinct black spikes springing from the top. He also wore red baggy pants and red shoes. He sprinted northeast to the next route. There was someone following him a scientist, the kids recognized him, it was Dylan. Panting he was in no shape to continue following the red dressed man.

Sapphire, Ruby, and Combusken ran across the street as fast as they could (Looking both ways before of course) They walk up to Dylan and Ruby asks, "What happened?"

Dylan was in a sort of panic as he attempted, "He… he… he took the… the… parts…"

"The submarine parts?" Sapphire asked.

Dylan just started banging his own head to show that yes was the answer. Then he asked, "Could you please… go after… him and… get them back?"

Ruby nodded, took Sapphire by the arm and started running after the mysterious thief. They ran onto route 116 in pursuit. Combusken led the way through the tall grass patches and there was even a young trainer who wanted to battle.

The trainer said, "Hey you two, why don't you calm down and have a nice Pokemon battle."

Sapphire told the boy, "Sorry we are kind of in a hurry, I promise I will battle you when I come back."

The two continued sprinting until they got to the entrance of a large cave. There was an old man standing in front of it crying. "Oh Peeko how could he, just how could he?" the man said.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"This man in red came running by quickly, he simply took my precious Peeko and ran into the cave with her. Without her I'm defenseless so I can't go in on my own because I might be attacked by a Pokemon. Oh poor Peeko." The man continued weeping.

This time Sapphire pulled Ruby along saying, "Come on we can't let him get away with this."

The old man looked up and said, "There is no reason to hurry through that cave, he won't get far. There was a rockslide that happened about a week ago so my plan was to beg for Peeko back when he finally came back out. But now that you're here, can you please save my Peeko for me?"

Sapphire sighed with relief at hearing that the rockslide prevented the man from getting any further ahead of them. She then said, "Sure, we have our own business with that man as well so we can get your pet back."

Then she still pulled Ruby along as she walked into the cave. It was surprisingly well lit from the outside. The rocks looked to be an ash gray so they had found themselves in a very old cave. Sapphire still leading pulled Ruby along, Combusken right behind them.

Ahead they could see the man dressed in red trying to dig his way through the rocks. The kids walked up to see he was holding a Wingull in one of his arms, most likely Peeko.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" the man said desperately while digging through the rock slide's remains.

Sapphire walked up to the pile of rocks and put her hands on her hips as she says, "Um excuse me thief but I believe you have a few things that don't belong to you."

The man heard this and replied, "Oh Arceus! Damn it all!" He turned around but then laughed, "Ha you're just a couple of kids. What do you plan to do? Fight me? Ha wouldn't that be a shame."

Ruby steps forward and says, "You and me, one on one, right now! I'll show you what a kid can really do."

The man started to laugh, "Fine, you're done for kid."

The two got in a position for a battle, Ruby just called Torchic to step forward and was ready to fight. The man threw out a Pokeball saying, "Go Mightyena." The familiar figure of a wolf now once again stood before the two with its intimidating growl.

Ruby decided he would hold nothing back in this battle, a thief is no good bastard no matter what, so he didn't care if he killed his opponent.

The man went first saying, "Mightyena use Focus Energy,"

The dog did just that and an orange aura of energy soon surrounded the pokemon. It glowed with the power that surrounded it now.

Ruby called, "Use Double-Kick."

The man calmly said, "Dodge it then use Tackle."

Combusken ran up for a kick which the first made considerable contact with the wolf's head but before the second kick the dog ducked and the foot went over it. The Mightyena took this opportunity to launch its body at Combusken who was sent flying into the wall to their side.

Ruby communicated, "Combusken, you alright?"

Combusken slowly worked itself back to its feet and replied sarcastically, "Never been better."

"Good then use scratch then ember, lets end this fast."

Combusken fully recovered then with amazing speed sprinted up to Mightyena and scraped its talons across the side of the pokemon, causing blood to gush out. After that it shot a ball of fire that ignited the Pokemon's face in flames. The dog rolled around confused and slowly it let out its final breath in this life, while the rest of its body was burned to a crisp.

The man's reaction to this was weird, he seemed to not even care about his fallen comrade. He just walked up to Ruby and handed him Peeko and the Devon Parts.

"Just take it and go, I'm done being embarrassed by dip shit kids." The man said as he gave it to him.

This hit Sapphire hard as a rejection from Virizion. "What the Hell! Your partner just died and you don't seem to give a shit!"

The man shrugged, "It's just another dead pokemon, these days they are just tools for destruction. So in the end who cares?"

Sapphire took the opportunity to punch the man in the face. Blood came rushing out of the newly broken nose. "That's for being a no good fuck!" She said as she turned to leave the cave.

Ruby looked down at the man, gave a small snicker and then followed Sapphire out of the cave.

The man waiting outside was overjoyed to see his Wingull returned safely. "Thank you so much for saving my Peeko!" He said with great exclamation.

The two began their walk back to Rustboro to be stopped by the kid that asked to battle earlier. He said, "Hey you promised me a battle!" He was pointing directly at Sapphire.

Sapphire sighed, clearly still angry about the man in red, and said casually, "And so I will keep that promise."

They backed into their positions and got ready to battle. The boy threw out his Pokeball and a Zigzagoon now stood before Sapphire as an opponent.

Sapphire sent out Mudkip first and the trainer battle commenced.

"Mudkip, use Mud Slap!" Sapphire called.

Mudkip spewed water onto the ground, then with its tail, dug into the ground lifting a fair amount of mud with it. The fish then ran up to the Zigzagoon and threw the mud at its face. This blinded the racoon so it was rolling around helplessly on the ground.

"Now finish it with a water gun!" Sapphire ordered.

Mudkip then shot liquid from its mouth with enough pressure to send Zigzagoon flying through the air. While in the air the boy returned it to its pokeball shelter and threw out a second ball saying, "Go Machop!"

There now stood a gray humanoid with three small patches of skin jutting up from its head, Ruby and Sapphire quickly got their Pokedexs which read:

Machop

The Superpower Pokemon

This Pokemon has tireless muscles and refuses to give up a fight until it is unconscious. It can lift Gravelers effortlessly and do so regularly to strengthen itself. Some have mastered all kinds of martial arts.

Sapphire called back Mudkip and sent out Wurmple because Bug is resistant to Fighting. Wurmple without order shot string on the Machop slowing it down greatly. Machop, with its strength still managed to move around easily. Machop was now aggravated however.

The boy said, "Machop, use Karate Chop!"

The human like creature jumped in the air and landed a critical hit on Sapphire's Wurmple. The resistance kept the Bug-Type standing however. Wurmple was thrown back about 5 meters and landed gracefully on its multiple legs.

Sapphire retaliated, "Wurmple use Tackle!"

The bug ran, or more of quickly made itself crawl, over to its opponent jumping at it once it was near. Machop however saw this as a chance to show off its martial arts, so it caught Wurmple mid flight, kneed it, then threw it to the side. This time Wurmple struggled to recover as it toppled over in pain.

Sapphire ran up to it, potion in hand, and sprayed the bottle on the bruised parts of Wurmple's body. The pokemon slowly got itself back up and ready to battle as Sapphire ran back to her spot.

The boy smiled saying, "That all you got? You're going to need more than that to stop my Machop."

Sapphire smirked back replying, "Alright fine, get ready though." Without any time after she called, "Wurmple use Struggle Bug!"

Wurmple lunged itself once again at Machop who believed was just going to easily counter the attack again. Instead when he grabbed the pokemon this time, it stuck to its hand and crawled up its arm to its face. Then as the Seedot before it, the bug mercilessly pounded the humanoid with all of its tiny legs. After the struggle, Machop finally managed to pull the Pokemon off of it and throw it to the ground. Machop panted with exhaustion from the assault.

The boy now called, "Machop use Vital Throw!"

Machop ran up but before it could attack, Wurmple was covered in a blinding white light, its form began to change just as Combusken's did. It formed into a cocoon of silky web that as Machop finally reached it, spikes sprung from its form impaling Machop's hand all the way through. The light went away and a red eyed spikey ball of silk remained. Machop was then stabbed in the shoulder by a second spike knocking it away and fainting on the ground. Sapphire ran up to it and sprayed it with a potion before Machop would bleed out any further.

The boy stood there in awe for a while, then he returned Machop to its Pokeball. Sapphire and Ruby both brought out their pokedexs and pointed it at the new figure that was once Wurmple:

Silcoon

The Cocoon Pokemon

This Pokemon is usually found hanging on trees connected to the branches by silk. They drink the water that falls through a small hole that they also see from. They defend themselves by extending sharp. needle like structures from their bodies.

Sapphire gave her signature smirk again and returned Silcoon to its own Pokeball. She turned to the boy to receive her prize money and said, "Twas a good battle my friend, just remember to balance your team more ok?"

Then the three walked back to Rustboro to find Dylan waiting impatiently at the entrance. Upon seeing the kids he ran up to them and asked, "Did you get back the parts?"

Ruby dug through his bag to reveal the engine looking object. He handed it over to Dylan, who sighed with relief upon getting it back.

Dylan told them, "Team Magma has been after me since I got these parts. Thank you so much, I thought I'd lost them." He smiled and tousled both of the children's' hair. Then he asked, "Could you two come with me to the Devon Corporation? There is someone I would like you to meet."

Ruby looked at Sapphire who just shrugged to the idea and so he said, "Sure, why not?"

The four of them walked across the street to this large entryway to the skyscraper before them. Lights on both sides showed the way to the entrance of the building. They walked in and were greeted by a blonde haired attendant sitting at the main desk.

"Welcome to the Devon Corporation building… Hello again Astronomer Dylan, did you catch that man?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Actually." Dylan began to confess, "These two were the ones who caught him and brought the parts back safely. I was wondering if I could get a meeting for them to talk to Mr. Devon Steele"

The attendant pulled out a book from under her desk and opened it to a schedule. "It looks like he's open for the next 2 hours if you would like to visit with him." She said with a smile.

Dylan said, "That works out great. Thank you very much."

The four then walked to an elevator and Dylan hit the button for the top floor, L72. The elevator ride took a good 4 minutes just to get to the top. While riding Dylan said while looking at Combusken, "I almost forgot, Pokemon must be stored away in Mr. Steele's office."

Sapphire returned Mudkip to its ball.

Combusken looked as Ruby started to pull out his Pokeball and thought, "Aw Hell Naw, I'm not going in that prison."

Ruby replied, "It's the rules Combusken, you have to follow them."

"No I don't I'm the Pokemon and you are the one that must follow the rules, but I will not comply. I must rebel against your human laws. I must…"

Mid sentence Ruby opened the pokeball which sucked in Combusken.

Ruby could still hear him finish his rant then all of the sudden, Combusken broke out in an argument against his shelter, "Arceus damn it this place is filthy. You are a sick bastard for doing this to me Ruby, I will burn your parents, do you hear me? BURN THEM TO A CRISP!"

The "ding" that signified their arrival of the top floor opened the elevator doors. The whole floor was a marketing office with a grand desk behind a long meeting table. At the desk was sitting an older man, with about fifty years on him and grayish white hair.

Dylan walked up to the man and asked, "Do you have some time sir? I would like you to meet these kids."

The man looked at the children with powerful eyes, yet compassionate. He said, "What have they done that you bring them to me? Messing around, trespassing? Or did they help you out in some way?"

Dylan answered, "These were the kids that helped me through the woods, and they got the Devon Submarine Parts back from Team Magma."

The man sat up straight and said, "Well you have my thanks kids. What brings you here today?"

They both pointed at Dylan who gave a small snicker. Dylan then said, "Ruby, Sapphire, meet Mr. Joseph Stone, head of this fine corporation. I brought you here so you could maybe do something more for us, if you're interested that is."

Ruby asked, "Like a job?"

Dylan replied, "Yes a job, you are taking the gym challenge are you not?"

Both Ruby and Sapphire nodded as their answers.

Dylan smiled then looks at Mr. Stone saying, "Then they should probably go to Dewford, where your son is."

"Ah yes," Mr. Stone said as he laid back in his chair, "That would be a great idea."

Ruby asked, "Excuse me sir, but I have a question. Why is Team Magma and Team Aqua after those parts?" He pointed to the objects in Dylan's hands.

Mr. Stone sighed, "Those parts are very important for underwater exploration. Both Team Magma and Team Aqua are looking for legendary beings that they believe to lie under the ocean. They will stop at nothing to see if those rumors are true. I believe they have plans to build their own submarine and awaken these creatures that have been resting for centuries."

Sapphire asks, "What is Team Magma after?"

Dylan answered, "Team Magma have the opposite motives of Team Aqua which is why they are rival gangs. Team Magma wants to awaken the legendary monster to create a world that is completely human controlled. Pokemon are just tools in their minds and should have no rights over human rule."

Ruby shakes his head as he thinks, "So that's why that man didn't care that his Mightyena died. It's because he only saw it as a tool."

Combusken overheard this from the pokeball and replied, "Yep, some humans are just total dicks like that. But you wanna know what? You are one who shares some of their views. You believe that pokemon should always listen to their human master."

"I am nothing like Team Magma, Pokemon are our friends, not just tools for warfare."

"True true. Let's just hope you keep those motives."

"Trust me, I will."

Sapphire cut in, "Sounds just as bad as Team Aqua if you ask me."

Mr. Stone stated, "My son is currently in Dewford in order to research these legendary monsters that they plan to awaken to see what we are up against. I would like you two to deliver something to him. Since there is a gym in Dewford I would hope you consider helping us out?"

Ruby answered, "If there's a gym, I'm in. Where would he be at?"

Mr. Stone smiled at his answer and said, "My son is probably in the caves at the opposite side of the island than the city."

He then started to look over his office and found an envelope and reached out to give it to Ruby. Ruby took it and put it in his adventure pack in a section labeled KEY ITEMS.

Mr. Stone then added, "From Dewford, you should head to Slateport City. My friend, Captain Frederick Stern lives there and is working on our underwater exploration project as well. Dylan, give them the submarine parts. The teams won't go after these kids so they will be safe with them."

Dylan handed Sapphire the parts in a leather bag and she put it in her pouch. She then looked at Mr. Stone and asked, "Anything else for us?"

Mr. Stone smiled and said, "Yes, I should probably give you something to benefit yourself for your service to me. Dylan, give them each a Great Ball."

Dylan dug out of his lab coat two different looking Pokeballs. They were blue on top with two red ends sticking out of the top. Dylan handed the balls to them saying, "These are a stronger form of the Pokeball. Our scientists helped developed these in the Kanto Region. They are known as the Sylph Company. They currently are developing all kinds of new Pokeballs"

"Thank you." Ruby said then added, "Are we finally done here?"

Mr. Stone gave a small chuckle as he said, "Are you sick of us already? Alright, that actually should be it. We hope to see you sometime again."

Dylan guided the kids to the elevator, which the moment they were inside Ruby released Combusken once again.

Combusken stretched out thinking, "Rules are retarded, I wouldn't have done anything to the man or his office."

Ruby sarcastically added, "Maybe they are typest against Fire, because well it's Fire."

"Bastard humans, always fucking with the moral system."

"Ha well maybe it's your language they have against you."

"No one can hear me but you dipshit."

"Very funny, don't make me put you back in the ball."

"Ugh fine! Just don't ever do that again."

"No promises."

The elevator reached the bottom floor and Dylan and the girl at the front desk said goodbye to the three at the front door. Once outside, Sapphire released Mudkip once again, who ran up to her shoulder and sat down in its normal spot.

They went back to their hosts' house and decided to leave their Poke Dollar winnings from the gym at their door. This turned out to be 4300 P. Then they left town to the south and headed back to the forest down route 104.

While walking through the route a young blonde lady stopped them and made eye contact with Ruby. She said, "Those eyes. They are the eyes of a strong trainer are they not? I haven't had a good battle in years. Would you take the time to do so?" She smiled and blushed because she only found one pokeball in her pocket.

Ruby nodded and went to his position away from her. He called Combusken to stand up front and center. The girl threw out her pokeball saying, "Go Beautifly." A long mouthed butterfly now flew before Combusken with ease. It was true to its name and had beautiful patterns on its wings. When Ruby pulled out his pokedex it read:

Beautifly

The Butterfly Pokemon

Beautifly is known for pollinating Rosalia and Vileplume when the season is right. They collect the pollen with their long mouths. They are highly known in the contest world for their amazingly complex patterns on their wings.

As Ruby was putting away his pokedex the girl gave a soft command, "Beautifly, use Shadow Ball."

A dark aura surrounded the butterfly and a purple energy ball started to form by its head. Then with a headbutt it sent the ball flying towards Combusken with incredible speed.

Combusken blew a small burst of fire from its mouth which was meant to block the ball, but the fire passed right through it. It hit Combusken directly in the chest and sent him flying through the air.

The girl then called out, "Now Beautifly, use Tackle."

While Combusken fell back down, it was directly hit with Beautifly's body right before landing, plowing him to the ground.

Ruby checked quickly and asked, "Yo Combusken, y'all right?"

Combusken replied, "Physically yes, but my pride is shattered. This butterfly is gona pay for that shit."

Ruby smiled and said, "You just never change do you? Ok get up and use Smokescreen."

Combusken jumped to its feet, ran up to the butterfly, tackled it, and shoot smoke at its eyes. Beautifly could do nothing because it was pinned to the ground.

Then Ruby commanded, "Now use Double Kick."

Combusken picked up Beautifly and kicked it into the air. Then followed it by jumping and a second kick meteor pounding the pokemon to the ground. Blinded and grounded, Beautifly could never have predicted the next attack.

Ruby said, "Combusken now use Stomp!"

From the air Combusken spiraled downward and did a flip at the last second to build up momentum and slammed its foot into the ground next to beautifly. It did not make contact but the move wasn't meant to kill it was just meant to show that Ruby had won without injuring the opponent fatally.

The girl saw this and returned Beautifly to her pokeball and said, "Wow you're good and noble. Thank you for not injuring my pokemon too badly, but you won fair and square." She walked over and handed him 230 Pokedollars. Then she added, "That was a fun battle, we should do it again sometime."

Ruby nodded and said, "Agreed."

Then the kids continued to the forest and continued their journey to the forest. Then all of the sudden Sapphire stopped.

Ruby turned around confused, "What are you doing?"

And to Ruby's surprise, she was standing there just blushing. She looked like she was nervous or embarrassed by something. Then Ruby noticed that Mudkip was jokingly nudging her face and Ruby had a realization.

He thought, "It's not that hard to believe that Mudkip is kinda like Combusken in the sense that they both give us crap."

Combusken added in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, we totally shit and give it to you guys."

"Oh shut the hell up."

"Make me."

"To the pokeball th…"

Sapphire cut off Ruby and asked, "What do you like about me?"

Ruby was completely caught off guard by this question and stood there couldn't think so he just said, "Well you're… um... nice?"

Sapphire caught on to the question like tone he said this and took major offence. "Oh so it's questionable that I'm nice huh? And that's all you can say, that I'm nice? Nothing involving my personality? Wow Ruby, just…"

She was cut off as Ruby ran up and tackled her to the ground with a hug. Mudkip was sent flying yet landed gracefully on the ground.

Ruby now had collected himself as he playfully pinned Sapphire to the ground. Then he asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Sapphire just laughed and nodded as her response. She was obviously surprised by what just happened and was speechless.

Ruby took this as a yes and he began, "Well you are fun, awesome, cute, and the most interesting girl I have ever met."

Without thinking, Sapphire pulled him into her and kissed him. Both kids didn't expect this but they didn't reject it either. Ruby kissed back and put his hand to Sapphire's face. Sapphire wrapped her arms around him and the two shared the first true romantic moment between them.

Combusken said, "Wow why is your mind racing so much? Some thoughts are terrifyingly dirty."

Ruby couldn't respond, his mind was moving too fast and his heart felt something new. He thought, "Is this right? It feels right. Kissing my best friend is an ok thing, isn't it? There is nothing that will separate us. Is this love? Can it happen in a month? What are these feelings? I have so many questions that only I can figure out the answer to. I must find it out."

Combusken stopped this rant, "Wow you're going way too fast bro. Slow down."

Then Sapphire out of nowhere rolled over and retracted from Ruby and just stared into his eyes. Then she let her head fall so their foreheads just touched.

She said, "Well that was my first. What about you?"

Ruby just nodded, mind still racing.

Sapphire then stood up and pulled Ruby to his feet. Both of them dumbfounded, then continued down the path through the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 9

A Cruise to Dewford

The kids came out of the forest to the south and once again were on route 104. They were caught way off guard by the first sight they saw. A pair of Team Skystorm grunts were waiting on the other side of the route near the beach. One of them pointed towards Sapphire and the two sprinted up to them.

"Hey it's you kids!" One of them yelled.

The second one said, "You made us look like fools in front of the boss!"

They skid to a halt in front of the children and pulled out their pokeballs and threw them out. Two massive dragons appeared before the kids. The first was a long and terrifying blue dragon that looked of chinese origin. The second was the red arc winged dragon they saw flying off earlier. The kids pulled out their pokedexs and scanned both.

Gyarados

The Atrocious Pokemon

This pokemon has structurally modified brain cells to match its naturally violent nature. It can rampage for months until its target is completely destroyed. This pokemon is well known for its unstoppable fury.

Salamence

The Dragon Pokemon

This pokemon underwent a mutation to give itself wings through pure desire. It becomes uncontrollable when enraged and ignites fields and mountains with flames.

Salamence roared and extended razor sharp claws from its feet. Gyarados flail around and dented the ground where it landed until it began to levitate in the air.

Sapphire called Mudkip down and Ruby got Combusken to be ready to fight. This will be the hardest battle they have fought yet.

"You ready Combusken?" Ruby asked.

"Let's light em up" Combusken responded.

The first move was made by Salamence without command, it rushed in and wiped Mudkip with its tail, sending it through the air. Combusken saw this and jumped to catch the fish in the air.

Ruby said to Sapphire, "If this is going to work we need to work together!"

Sapphire nodded and said, "Ok, throw Mudkip at Salamence, I want some payback."

Combusken overheard this and upon landing hurled Mudkip at the Dragon. Sapphire gave a mental command as Mudkip used the momentum to counter with a powerful tackle, knocking Salamence to the ground.

Ruby saw the opportunity and commanded, "Combusken, use Ember!"

Combusken shot a fireball from its mouth at Salamence only to be intercepted by a Water Pulse form Gyarados. The water dragon now flew towards Combusken with incredible speed and shot a ball of Purple fire at it. Combusken dodged the attack but then the grunt commanded, "Gyarados use Thrash." It flew up to Combusken and delivered three devastating blows in the air to meteor Combusken to the ground.

Ruby asked, "You ok?"

Combusken slowly got up responding, "Enough to protect Mudkip." Then sprinted towards the other fight.

Mudkip was just barely dodging all of the attacks that the Dragon was throwing at her.

Sapphire saw Combusken running up to help so she commanded, "Mudkip run to Combusken for another attack!"

Mudkip jumped in the air and propelled itself backwards with a spray of water that hit Salamence square in the eye. Combusken caught Mudkip and threw it once again at the dragon, this time knocking it on its side. This time Combusken ran up for a Slash to the stomach on the monster, which opened a bleeding wound on its belly.

Gyarados, feeling ignored rushed into the fight and just as it swung its tail Mudkip jumped in the way and caught the tail with its… Ruby thought, "Hands?"

This wasn't a Mudkip anymore, it had fin like arms and was standing on two legs. It picked up Gyarados and was slamming it into the ground as Combusken saw the opportunity. Right before the Water type hit the ground, he thrust an uppercut into the bottom mouth of Gyarados, which sent it high in the air to fall back down unconscious.

Next, the pissed and injured Salamence regained its footing and flew lighting fast at Combusken. The creature that was once Mudkip saw this and slammed its fists into the ground. The ground shattered till it was right in front of the Dragon- Flying Type then a rock jutted upwards which caused Salamence to stop completely in its tracks as it flew with enough force to break through the rock but skid on the ground until it was at Combusken's feet.

Combusken thought, "Oh hey there buddy. You don't look so good." Then he turned to Ruby, "Let's end this."

Ruby said to Sapphire, "Have Mudkip ready for a headbutt."

Sapphire informed her partner mentally as Ruby commanded, "Use Sky Uppercut and then Slam!"

Combusken grabbed Salamence by the throat and uppercutted it straight into the air and followed up by jumping at the same speed it sent the pokemon. At the peak Combusken brought both fists down to slam Salamence straight down. While still in the air, Mudkip's new form jumped in the air and intercepted the falling pokemon with a devastating head bash on its side. The dragon crashed to the ground and passed out.

Sapphire jumped in the air saying, "That was awesome Marshtomp!"

This name reminded Ruby to pull out his Pokedex to record the new pokemon.

Marshtomp

The Mud Fish Pokemon

The surface of Marshtomp's skin is covered with a thin film that allows it to live on land. It can travel through mud much faster than it can through water and can stand upon two legs because of the toughened form.

The two Skystorm grunts were in complete awe at what just happened. They returned their pokemon absolutely speechless and walked away.

Ruby yelled towards them, "Hey if you need another ass kicking, just come back ok?"

Sapphire just smiled then ran up and hugged Marshtomp who caught her and spun her around once to hug back. Then she let go and tackled Ruby to the ground and hugged him as well saying, "That was soooooo great!"

Once Ruby got back up he said, "Yeah it was fun, but now we should probably find a way to get to Dewford."

He looked around and remembered that the cabin they passed a week ago had a dock and boat. Ruby pointed towards the house and said, "We could ask whoever lives there for a passage across the ocean.

Sapphire nodded in agreement and the children with their two pokemon walked to the cabin. Ruby knocked at the door and an old voice responded, "Yes hello what do you want?"

Ruby asked, "Could we use your…"

Then from inside a large SKWAK interrupted Ruby's question.

The voice then said, "Oh hush Peeko."

Ruby thought, "Peeko? I know that name."

Then he just opened the door and said, "You're the old man I helped save the Wingull of earlier aren't you?"

The man turned around and gave a huge smile, "Yes I remember you, you saved my dear Peeko from that terrible man. Thank you so much for doing so. What can I help you with?"

Sapphire asked, "Can you give us a boat ride to Dewford City?"

The man nodded, "Anything for the people that saved my precious Peeko."

He returned the Wingull to its pokeball and went to the fridge and grabbed a bag. As he did this he said, "My name is Yen Briney by the way. What might I call you two?"

The children told him their names and he then said, "Both gems huh? That's really cute for two lovebirds."

Ruby and Sapphire just blushed. Combusken gave a sigh, "No you aren't in love, you share a relationship but you can't call it love."

Ruby took offense to this and retaliated, "Oh yeah, what do you know? You're not even human."

Combusken calmly responded, "Ruby I had parents that loved each other very much and I had the same mental connection with them as I do with you. What you feel is just affection, which yes, might grow to be love, but it's not yet ok? Trust me, I know this for a fact."

Ruby smirked and said, "You know that was actually really insightful for you, thanks but I'll try to figure this one out on my own."

"Ok then."

Briney then laughed seeing that he made the two embarrassed. He said, "The lovebirds thing was a joke I hope you know."

Sapphire responded, "Yeah I know."

Briney prepared the ship and called the children to board. The kids got on a three decked, white ship. The old man stated, "The trip is a day out so make yourself at home."

The kids went to the lower deck as the boat's horn symbolized its departure. Sapphire and Ruby threw their stuff on their beds. Ruby and Combusken decided the bunk bed was theirs since Marshtomp didn't mind her Pokeball. All four of them fell asleep almost instantly.

In the morning, Ruby decided to sit out on the front of the boat and Combusken followed. Combusken was shaking and looked almost fearful. Ruby saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

Combusken replied, "I'm surrounded by water and pokemon I'm weak against, what did you think? That I'd be all happy and excited for this?"

All of the Sudden Sapphire came running out and said, "As your rival I want a battle!"

Ruby and Combusken looked at eachother confused because it wasn't that large of a boat, definitely not enough room for a fight. "Um Sapphire," Ruby exclaimed, "You know battles usually take more than a fishing boat for room right?"

Sapphire then shown her bright smile and said, "Fine, I win via forfeit this one."

Ruby said, "No fricken way! How about I battle you when we reach Dewford? There's bound to be plenty of room there."

Sapphire shrugged and replied, "I guess as long as I get my battle."

Then all of the sudden the boat started to rock slightly. Combusken added, "She might see a battle sooner than she thinks."

Ruby was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"I have a feeling we are about to get attacked."

"We are on a boat, why would…"

The boat shifted and swerved cutting Ruby's thought off. All of the sudden a slimy tentacle came out of the water and caught him and threw him to the side. Briney cried out from the stern, "Get inside! It's a Tentacruel!"

Ruby regained his balance and tried sprinting to the door only to be cut off by Combusken tackling him to the ground. Another tentacle swooped over the two with incredible speed. Combusken picked Ruby up and ran with him to the doorway. Sapphire had already made it inside while Ruby was thrown.

Briney then yelled, "Peeko use Ice Beam!"

Wingull flew in the air and shot a light blue beam from its mouth which hit the water around the boat, freezing the tentacles that were above water in place.

Briney continued, "Well done Peeko! Now use Steel Wing!"

Wingull's wings suddenly started to glow white. The bird flew down and sliced off all of the tentacles above water. Blood spurt everywhere as you could hear the pain filled cry of the Tentacruel. All of the sudden a stray tentacle wrapped itself around the bird and dragged it underwater.

"Peeko!" Briney yelled out.

Ruby looked at Combusken who in turn replied, "Fine, but this is the only time."

Ruby then commanded, "Combusken, use Seismic Toss!"

Combusken jumped off the boat and landed on a shard of ice latched onto the side of the boat. He saw a tentacle coming straight for him, but instead of dodging, he dug his claws deep into the ice to give him support. As the tentacle reached him he grabbed it and prepared himself to jump. All of the sudden, he leapt with incredible speed to above the clouds dragging the Tentacruel with him. While in the air, Combusken reached Peeko who was still in the grasp of the Tentacruel and pride Peeko from its grasp. Once he did this he grabbed the nearest tentacle and started doing front flips in the air, spinning with him his opponent. Once he built up enough momentum he let go of the Pokemon and sent it plummeting to the water in free fall.

Then Combusken reached the peak of his jump and started to fall. "Son of a BITCH!" He yelled out as he fell. But as it were, Peeko came to the rescue and grabbed him. The two soared back to the ship smoothly. Peeko dropped Combusken about 3 feet from the ground back onto the ship.

Combusken looked at Ruby and thought, "Never again you psychotic child."

Ruby smiled and replied, "No promises."

Then they saw the Tentacruel's lifeless body had floated to the top of the water. Peeko flew out and grabbed it, yes the tiny Wingull picked up the huge jellyfish, and threw it on the bow of the ship.

Briney came down from his captain's deck to see the bounty. He turned and looked at Sapphire and Ruby and said jokingly, "You two hungry, got a nice Tentacruel here."

They all laughed and Peeko landed and squaked as well. Then Briney went up and scratched the underside of his bird's beak.

Ruby asked Briney, "How long have you been a Pokemon Battler?"

Briney started to laugh, "I don't battle Pokemon, Peeko is just my fishing partner. We've been together for almost 13 years now so you better learn your partner's abilities in that time."

Ruby responded, "Oh I get it, you and Peeko have been together long enough to be considered family. And who would you know better than your own family?"

Briney grinned, "Yes, precisely. You learn fast. Peeko and I have gone on many month long fishing expeditions in our time together. That is what I see Pokemon as, our families, in the sense that we all survive together in this world. Coexistence is key, man and pokemon wouldn't be anywhere near where we are today without each other's help. Neither is more important in that case."

Ruby was intrigued by this as he remembered the goals of the three terrorist groups in Hoenn. "You know the people who took Peeko a couple days ago right? The man dressed in red?"

Briney's grin faded, "You want to know about them, don't you? Team Magma and Aqua?"

Ruby replied, "I am going to explore this region no matter what it takes. I guess I might as well know what I'm up against."

The fisherman sighed and said, "I'm guessing you already know their motives by now. Magma wants to make a world where human life can expand and Aqua the same for Pokemon. They are as confused as their leaders."

Ruby shot instantly, "You know the leaders?"

Briney nodded, "Yes I actually have been along around enough to know them personally. I don't agree with either of them though. Maxie of Team Magma, he is a cunning young man. His intuition would serve to better all of humanity. His issue with the world though is that it needs to expand to accomplish what he dreams of. With all the oceans and water in surplus he believes that if he can get rid of the excess amounts he could finally achieve that expansion."

Ruby acknowledged his understanding with one question, "But if the water is removed, how could Pokemon survive on their own? They would need human interaction."

"This is true, Pokemon would become reliant on mankind and would be forced into a state of dependence. Maxie plans on using this to create his work force, a Pokemon slave network, even though he'll never admit to that."

Combusken spoke to Ruby, "There are plenty of bad people and Pokemon out there in the world. Maxie is not the only human to think of Pokemon as nothing more than mere slaves. Yet, as a Pokemon myself, I know that there are some of us who would like nothing more than to bring humanity to their knees."

Ruby responded, "It's a messed up world we live in, but I think maybe we misunderstand one another. Maxie may not just be doing this for power."

Combusken chirped, "Well if we're traveling the region, my bet is we'll eventually get to meet him. For better or for worse."

Then Ruby asked Briney, "What about Team Aqua? Why are they so bad? Don't they just want to make a world where Pokemon can thrive?"

Briney sighed, "Team Aqua's intent is not that bad, but their means of achieving their goal is seriously questionable. Terrorist attacks, assassinations of regional political members, and even contradiction of their own motives. The Pokemon that side along with humanity are also their enemies, and Archie doesn't take kindly to things getting in his way.

"Archie?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, the leader of Team Aqua's name is Archie. He is ambitious to a fault, but his intentions are true. And to top it off, he is the most powerful trainer I have ever met. He and his partner's have never lost in a full on battle. The only humans he has respect for are those who can come close to defeating him."

This shocked Ruby, "Wait does that mean even the Champion hasn't beaten him?"

The fisherman replied, "Not even the Champ has won no. But personally I believe this is because the two have never met. Archie's strong, but against the best in the region, I sincerely doubt he would win."

Ruby thought, "Damn it. Someone almost as strong as the Champion is running a terrorist organization? This could be really bad."

Then Briney nodded and said, "That's really all you need to know about the Teams."

Ruby thought for a second and then remembered, "Wait! What do you know about Team Skystorm?"

Briney's smile came back, "I thought everyone knew about the protection team." He said puzzled but willing to tell.

"Protection team?" Ruby asked.

Briney nodded in confirmation and said, "Team Skystorm is the organization trying to foil the plans of the two other teams. Their purpose is to serve the people who have lost their homes or their belongings to the terrorists."

Out of nowhere, Sapphire butted into the conversation, "There is no way in Hell that you are talking about the same Team Skystorm I have seen. They have stolen my dad's Pokemon, molested a girl, and attacked Ruby and I before we got on this boat."

Briney looked at the young girl absolutely shocked about what she said. "That doesn't make any sense, that would never happen in the Skystorm that has been protecting Hoenn for so long. Unless they were just grunts that is. In all three teams grunts have caused many issues not planned by the leaders."

Sapphire told him, "No it's not just grunts, the leader Emerald was the one who stole my father's pokemon."

Briney stuttered to get out, "Did you just say Emerald was the leader?"

Sapphire nodded as her answer.

Fear came over the fisherman's face, "Emerald was the former leader's son. Emerald Draconid, the son of Zinnia Draconid. If he's in power, then what happened to Zinnia?" He looked over his shoulder to notice land. "Well, I guess this conversation will continue next time. There she is. The wonderful paradise of Dewford."

The old man went back to the captain's chambers leaving Sapphire and Ruby on the deck with a Tentacruel's corpse right next to them.

After a few moments Sapphire broke the silence, "What if this Zinnia was killed by Emerald so he could have power?"

Ruby shook his head in disagreement, "That isn't a good enough reason for a child to kill his parent."

Sapphire nodded and said, "This just got even more intriguing. But first we have to become stronger, strong enough to stand up against Archie and Maxie. Dewford's Gym wouldn't be a bad start if you'd ask me."

As the ship approached land, the horn sounded two long horn noises. In a few minutes the kids were on the dock waving to Yen. Then Ruby turned to Sapphire, "I'll race you to the Pokemon Center!"

Without a legitimate response Sapphire took off into the town while Ruby chased her down.


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 10

The Gray Haired Boy

Sapphire used her head start to get to the Pokemon Center faster than Ruby, or so she at least thought. But then she stepped in front of the motion activated glass door, and as it opened she saw Ruby on Combusken's shoulders waiting for her arrival.

Ruby hopped off his Pokemon's shoulders and said sarcastically, "What took you so long Slowpoke?"

Sapphire's face seemed to be the essence of rage at this point. "You stupid cheater!" She exclaimed rather loudly.

Ruby responded, "I never made any rules when it came to means of transportation, and I also remember you starting before I said go so in the end I believe that you are the one who cheated. I just won anyway because Combusken and I are awesome." He extended his hand out to Combusken who in turn did the best attempt he could for a "high-five".

Sapphire walked up ready to hit Ruby when the nurse in the Pokemon Center yelled, "Stop fighting!"

The two children turned to look at the black haired girl at the desk. She was incredibly young compared to the other nurses, no more than sixteen. Her deep blue eyes stared into their very souls. Ruby then asked, "Wait, are you even a nurse?"

The girl spat back, "What kind of question is that? Of course I am!"

Ruby sarcastically stated, "I have a hard time believing it too. What's your name?"

The girl responded, "my name is Kaitl…"

Ruby held up his hand to stop her before saying, "Can already confirm it's not Joy, and therefore you are no nurse."

The girl stomped out from behind her station and exclaimed, "I get this almost every time an off islander comes here and I've had ENOUGH OF IT!"

Ruby put his hands on his hips and smiled saying, "Well I'm glad I promoted this feeling of change in your life. Maybe you should A. Change your name and dye your hair pink, or B. Find a new profession."

Sapphire sighed and spoke to the girl, "I'm sorry about his… um… social shortcomings? Yeah, that's what I'll go with. Anyway, you can continue to actually greet us as soon as you've calmed down."

The girl took a few deep breaths before starting again, "Hello, I'm Kaitlin. Welcome to the Dewford Pokemon Center."

Combusken looked at the girl thoroughly and thought to Ruby, "I'm with you. The hair color doesn't match the dress at all."

Ruby responded aesthetically, "I know! It's frustrating!"

Kaitlin then walked back behind the nurses station and asked, "What can I do for you today?"

All three present were shocked at the almost immediate shift in character the girl experienced. Sapphire answered, "We're going to be spending the night in the basement area if you don't mind. Our Pokemon just need the res. We went through hell today already just to make it here."

Kaitlin observed Combusken's condition and nodded, clearly seeing how roughed up he was. She pointed to the escalators to her left and said, "All the rooms except the one at the end of the hall are vacant currently so take your pick."

Sapphire was rather confused by this, "All vacant? Why is it so empty?"

The nurse explained, "Dewford doesn't get many visitors. It's never really a nice climate here and very little to see and do. The most common reason for travelers to come through is to challenge the Pokemon Gym on the island. But I suppose the other visitor on the island said he was going to study something in Granite Cave."

This reminded Ruby, "Oh yeah…" He reached into the KEY ITEMS pocket in his bag and pulled out the letter Mr. Stone had given him and explained, "I think we have a message for your other client. Could you point us in the direction of the cave?"

Kaitlin nodded, "I certainly could… but…" She acquired a devious grin on her face and stated, "...because you were so rude to me earlier, I will kindly tell you to figure it out for yourself. And for future reference, don't fuck with me."

Combusken chirped in his usual laughing tone and stated, "I like her, if only for the fact that she doesn't like you."

Ruby sighed, grabbed both Sapphire's and Combusken's wrists, and drug them outside.

Sapphire asked, "You can't honestly say you didn't expect that, right? You were being an asshole."

Ruby nodded in acknowledgment of the fact but then pointed to a rocky formation past a few tries to the NorthWest that he noticed on his way to the Pokemon Center and said, "That may be true, but I'm just going to assume that that's the cave we're looking for anyway. However, I must admit, it was a good punishment for my dickery in theory."

Sapphire sighed and just kind of accepted that the boy felt little to no remorse for what he said to the nurse. The two began to walk towards the cave to be stopped by a small child who looked to be around eight. He yelled, "Mainlanders!" He rushed up to them and asked, "What's big in the Mainlands! Tell me! Tellmetellmetellme."

Ruby put his hand up to shush the child before asking, "I'm sorry, but please slow down. What do you mean by "What's big in the mainlands?'"

The boy exclaimed, "I mean, what's hot right now!?"

Ruby, still rather confused, looked to Sapphire who appeared to be in a thought. A moment passed before she spoke, "Well right now, the Pokemon Contest hype is pretty crazy right now. They're opening the first facility in Hoenn in Slateport in a couple days after all."

The boy smiled and jumped around, "Yeah, Contests! I can't wait to tell everyone the news!" He then sprinted off and ran inside a long building to the north.

Ruby scratched his head and asked, "The hell was that all about?"

Combusken agreed, "Indeed. That was rather weird for a child to act like that. Hasn't he ever heard the term 'stranger danger'?"

Sapphire explained to Ruby, "Like Kaitlin told us. There aren't that many people that come to Dewford. I'm guessing the boy just wanted to know what's going on in the world rather than just on this small island."

Ruby nodded and said, "Well that makes sense I suppose. Anyway, no more delays. I want to catch our man before he leaves the caves." They continued to cross the beach but then Sapphire stopped. Ruby looked back to her and asked, "Hey, what's the deal?"

Sapphire closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She looked completely absorbed in the moment. Her hair blew gently with the wind. Ruby couldn't help but notice once again how cute she really was. About a minute passed before the girl came back down from her own space and apologized, "Sorry about that. We can get going again."

Ruby asked, "Are you not going to explain what that was?"

Sapphire gave a giggle before explaining, "It's probably just a girl thing, but sometimes I just like to take a moment to admire the world around me. It just seems so… unreal at times you know. And now more than ever! I'm traveling the region with my best friend to help my dad complete the Pokedex. It's like a dream come true."

Ruby had no idea how to respond, not because he didn't feel the same way, but more so he could never put it to words how he felt. Never in a million years would he have thought that this past week was even possible before he moved to Hoenn. It felt like his whole life to this point couldn't amount to a single day of their adventure. So instead of responding, the boy just nodded and smiled to let Sapphire know he felt basically the same.

After about four hundred more yards, the two came to the entrance of a cave structure. Ruby peered in and saw that there were torches along the walls to guide them. Once the two entered Granite Cave they were immediately greeted by a fork in the path. There were arrow signs reading → Ruin Carvings ← Deep Cave Exploration. Ruby asked in thought, "What way do you think Mr. Stone's son is?"

Combusken blatantly responded, "Well I doubt he'd come her to explore the cave itself. It would seem to me that the carvings are the only real tourist attraction if you don't plan on hiking."

Sapphire caught onto this before Combusken even finished, having already started walking to the right side path. Ruby followed and very soon after, the path opened up into a big, well lit area. On the far wall there was a mural of sorts carved into the stone. At the bottom of the steps was a young man sitting atop a four legged, steel-blue pokemon. The children made their way down to the man and his pokemon. The young man looked to be about twenty years old but with gray hair and eyes the same color as refined metal. He was wearing a black suit with purple lightning shaped streaks on the body and white crown cuffs at the wrists. The jacket was open to reveal a purple undershirt as well as a big red neck tie.

His attention shifted from the wall to the children, but not looking directly at either of them. He tapped the large Pokemon he was sitting on saying, "I know you know this Metagross, but we have some guests. Let's greet them." The Pokemon picked up one of it's metal leg's at a time to turn towards the children, and the man adjusted accordingly.

Ruby took out his Pokedex and scanned this new Pokemon. The Pokedex read

Metagross

The Iron Leg Pokemon

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 1212.5 lbs

Metagross has four brains in total so it can breeze through complex calculations faster than a supercomputer. It can also levitate by contracting its four legs.

The man laughed and said, "Scanning the new pokemon before you even say hello? Eager ones are we?"

Ruby apologized and said, "Sorry. My name is Ruby Plake."

The man nodded and stated, "Yes, I thought you beared resemblance to Norman. I'm assuming he's your father." He then shifted his attention to Sapphire, but before she even had the chance introduce herself, the boy said, "And you're Sapphire Birch. No doubt about it."

Sapphire asked, "Wait, how… how did you know that?"

The man stated, "Believe it or not, we met a few years back when I was helping your father on his research of the ancient Pokemon war. I was about sixteen then so you must've been no more than nine."

The man then dismounted his pokemon and took a small bow and introduced himself, "A pleasure to meet you Ruby and Sapphire. Of course for Sapphire its more of 'to make your acquaintance again'. My name is Steven Stone."

Ruby nodded and said, "Likewise." Then he directed his attention to the carvings on the wall. He immediately notices the carvings on what appeared to be a whale type creature's fin. He looked at it closer and Sapphire asked, "Something catch your eye there?"

The boy pointed to the wall where the fin was and said, "Those markings on that creature… I think I saw them in a dream."

Steven had his Metagross retract it's legs and fly up to the painting where Ruby had motioned. He asked, "You mean the symbol Alpha? It's not an uncommon symbol at all. In many ancient texts it just stands for beginnings. You've probably just seen it elsewhere."

Ruby shook his head and said, "No, I mean I've seen it on a Pokemon in my dream. It was the first night after I'd moved to this region. I'm positive."

"Maybe it's a psychic revelation of some sorts." A voice resonated from the top of the stairs. All there attentions were diverted to Emerald casually walking down the steps. His Treecko was perched on his shoulder.. He finished his assumption, "Or It could just be that, a dream and nothing more."

Sapphire snarled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Steven gave a brief laugh before saying, "So I've take it you've met? It's unfortunate you harbor such ill feelings for him. I asked him to come."

Ruby, Sapphire, and Combusken all asked simultaneously, "Wait what!?" Combusken of course, only Ruby could hear.

Steven nodded, "Of course. When it comes to ancient lore in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, there is no better source of information than the Draconid clan."

When Emerald made it down to the bottom of the steps he took a small bow. He then spoke to Sapphire, "I really do suppose we got off on the wrong foot."

But to everyone's surprise, Ruby was the one to respond, "It's fine, cause unlike you I have a purpose in this world." Shocked, everyone looked at the boy and he explained, "That was what you basically said when we first met wasn't it?"

Steven sighed and said to Emerald, "So you still have the massive ego, huh?"

Emerald shrugged and then apologize, "I'm sorry for having offended you. However, that is merely the persona I use to keep in line the members of Team Skystorm. They tend to listen to a more assertive leader better. However, you caught a glimpse of my actual personality in Rustboro."

Ruby explained, "That doesn't make me feel any better. Maybe if you were different, your grunts wouldn't make total fools of themselves, which also tarnishes the "Protection Team's" name correct?"

Steven stated, "Now isn't the time. I called Emerald here for his knowledge on history, not to have a debate on morals."

Emerald nodded and asked, "Well then, what exactly do you need cleared up. There is a lot of lore covering this mural after all."

Steven asked, "Well why don't you start from the top?"

Emerald groaned, "Alright, but just know that this'll be a long story so be ready." Once all people present seemed ready to listen Emerald began, "3000 years ago there was a war. A war that drove someone to create an ultimate weapon. This weapon when used destroyed almost all life that Arceus blessed this world with. From the ashes of this crippled society came people who built the world back to its former glory. However, this progress was halted by another war about 500 years prior to now. This war was of supremacy of Pokemon and Man. On both sides their stood two leaders, one man and one pokemon. The first of the two leading members, the ones battling for man's supremacy were a man by the name of Rupture and his partner, the legendary beast of the earth, Groudon, as shown here." The boy walked to the far right of the mural to point at what appeared to be a human standing on the head of a giant lizard creature. Emerald then started to walk to the other end of the carving as he stated, "The second set of leader's went by the name Depth and the legendary scourge of waters, Kyogre." He again pointed to a carving of a woman riding on the back of the whale figure Ruby had mentioned earlier. Emerald then continued the story, "These two pairs led armies into battle for over a decade with no clear victory ever being claimed. And in the madness of this war four new continents were formed as a result of the struggles. These four are Tohjo, Sinnoh, Alola, and of course our own home, Hoenn."

Sapphire asked, "So these two creatures really made our world after the great extinction? That's not just a fairy tale?"

Emerald looked at the girl before shaking his head, "Yes and no. They created our continent yes, but the rest of the world was still mostly in place before the extinction."

Steven then added, "Yes, but let's give credit where it is due. The creation of continents are feats for only creatures that can rival the powers of Arceus. It's still phenomenal what the two beings accomplished, which is of course why their tale is secured in legends."

Ruby then asked, "Ok, but if the fairy tales were still remotely true, then what of the third entity that ceased their battles, the Lord of the Sky?"

Emerald shot a glare towards Ruby specifically stating, "I'll get to that now calm down." The boy cleared his throat before continuing, "The battle lasted so long because the two legendary Pokemon had an infinite energy reserves. Two minerals only found on opposite ends of the depths of the Caves of Origin. These minerals became known as Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire. Two minerals that are completely worthless to human beings, and yet hold the key to infinite power for these beasts. All hope of the conflict ever ending nearly faded away at this revelation. However…" He then pointed to the top middle of the carving which showed a robed man riding on a elongated snake looking dragon. "... a Draconid by the name of Leon intervened in the battle with the Lord of the Sky itself, Rayquaza. While the other two parties fought each other. Leon and Rayquaza ended the lives of both Rupture and Depths and cut off the Cave of Origins to prevent further energy usage of the two sacred minerals. Rayquaza then fought Groudon and Kyogre in a three way conflict. Although it was close, Rayquaza managed to subdue them both. However, even the Lord of the Sky was unable to destroy the two, and so it choose to place a curse of slumber on the two legendary beasts. The two sank to the bottom of the ocean, neither dead nor truly still alive, and they still sleep to this day. Rayquaza, injured from it's battle, then returned to the sky to rest until it's power was required once more." Emerald then turned back to his "audience" and said, "And thus concludes the origins of the Hoenn region."

There was silence in the cave for a brief time after. Steven finally broke the silence with a brief laugh, "Just like the Draconids to make their own seem like the sol protagonist. What if I wanted to know more of Rupture and Depths' stories?"

Emerald nodded, "Precisely. This is why I rejected the ways of the Draconid in search of my own answers. However, the knowledge they did give me is a good start. Then maybe when I find the answers, my mind won't be as empty as your sight."

Steven laughed while patting his Pokemon's metal head and said, "Well unfortunately for you, I can see just fine regardless of not using my own eyes, thank you very much. So my sight is not something you can really bring up as a detriment."

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other quickly before Ruby asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Steven had Metagross soar back to the ground in front of the two children and stated, "That's right, I never did tell you. I'm actually blind."

The fact that he said this while looking at the two made Ruby incredibly confused, but before he had the chance to ask, Steven already began explaining, "I have an aura bond with my partner here. And he has dedicated one of his four brains to relaying everything he sees to my own brain, thus allowing me to see whatever he sees."

Combusken thought to Ruby, "That's… absolutely phenomenal. Could you imagine battling someone with a bond like that? Their minds must be in perfect sync."

Ruby nodded, still relatively in awe and said, "Yeah, they must be a terrifying force to be reckoned with."

Emerald then stated, "Well If that's all you wanted to hear from me, I'll be on my way. Have to pay a visit to my…"

Sapphire butt into his sentence and said, "I actually have a question, if you'd be willing to answer." Emerald's gaze focused on her and she took this as her passage to ask, "Where is Zinnia?"

Emerald folded his arms and sighed, "My mother? I wish I could tell you."

Sapphire expressed, "isn't it a little weird for the 'Protection Team's' leader to randomly go missing, leaving her son in charge?"

Emerald nodded, "Indeed. And I also understand what your implying. However, I'd be much less concerned of her whereabouts if I had already killed her now wouldn't I? But as for where she disappeared to, your guess is as good as mine. Wherever she went though, she left the burden of the team and the safety of this region to me. I'll do my best to see that her region is still unscathed for when she finally decides to reemerge from the shadows."

Steven then came to a realization, "Speaking from coming out of nowhere." He asked Ruby and Sapphire, "Is there some reason you two came here? You acted as though you expected to find me here."

Ruby then reached inside his KEY ITEMS pocket and brought out the letter given to him by President Stone. He then held it out to Steven and said, "It's from your father. Didn't tell us what it was about, but it's probably none of our business anyways."

The man in the suit took the letter and opened it. He then showed the letter to his Metagross and said to himself, "I see… so that's what their next plan is." He then turned to the children and took a small bow saying, "It seems that I'm needed elsewhere. Until we meet again Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and of course the Combusken too." After saying this, he hopped onto his partner, it retracted it's legs, and zoomed at incredible speeds up the steps and out of the caves.

Emerald then started to walk up the steps and waved back to the other two kids there and said, "I best be off to. Maybe next time we can have a battle." He then left the same way Steven had just done before him.

Ruby then started to follow suite, only to stop upon realizing Sapphire was deep in thought about something. He asked, "What's up?"

The girl shook her head and said, "It's nothing. Just amazed at how nice he was this time. Barely any sarcasm at all. I wonder how hard it is to keep a persona that's almost the exact opposite of who you usually are?" She then smiled and stated, "Oh well, still want to hit him for stealing my dad's Pokemon."

Ruby laughed and said, "There's the Sapphire I like. Come on, let's get out of this cave. Then we'll challenge the Dewford Gym!" Sapphire nodded and followed Ruby and Combusken out of the cave.

Once outside, Combusken stated, "Enough of the exposition crap, I can't wait to battle again!"

Ruby thought back, "Yeah, I'm super excited! I wonder what type of Pokemon this gym will use?"

The three walked across the beach and back into Dewford, to see a giant banner outside of this largest building in the town read, "The Contest's are Coming!" Ruby asked, "Wait, didn't you tell them about that like forty minutes ago… How did they..?"

Sapphire broke into a laughter, just now realizing how desperate these people were for a connection to the mainland. The two walked by the building and went to the far south end of the town where the Orange roofed Pokemon Gym stood. Ruby thought to Combusken, "Well, here goes!"

His partner replied, "Yep, let's do this!"


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 11

Dewford's Brawler

Upon entering the Pokemon Gym, Ruby looked around to notice something very strange. There were treadmills, dumbbells, ellipticals, stretching mats… "Wait a minute." The boy thought. Combusken finished the thought, "Isn't this just a normal Gym… Like for muscle training and all that?" The two then looked at eachother and thought in a complaining tone simultaneously, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Soon a blue haired woman dressed in orange workout clothes walked over to the visitors and asked, "Are the three of you here to work out? I'll have to ask you to sign in at the front desk." She pointed towards a registrar desk and then started walking towards it.

Sapphire caught her mid-stride though and said, "Actually miss. My friend and I are here taking the Hoenn League Gym challenge.

The woman stopped, swung around, and examined the two children. She first walked to Sapphire, and measured her arms and legs circumferences. She then walked over to Ruby and proceeded to do the same to him. As she did, the boy asked awkwardly, "Um… What's happening here exactly?"

The woman responded, "I'm determining if you even remotely have what it takes to challenge Brawly."

Ruby questioned, "Who's Brawly. And what do our bodies' attributes have anything to do in regards to our Pokemon battling skills?"

The blue haired girl laughed and stated, "Brawly, our Gym Leader, is very particular about how to face him. But I guess I don't have to explain anything. Just ask him yourself. She pointed to a young man with long, spiky, sky-blue hair in black under armour doing squats further in the Gym."

The children walked towards the man and could hear him grunting, "Two hundred ninety eight, Two hundred ninety nine, Three HUNDRED!" After exclaiming the number loudly, he turned to see two children in baggy clothes, nowhere near what one would work out in. The man had Blue eyes and orange glassed on top of his head. He laughed and said in a thick accent, "Ye two scamps look pretty lost. But since yer here I assume ya wish ta speak? What's up?"

Sapphire explained, "The girl upfront told us to talk to you regarding what we should do to challenge you to a gym battle."

The man nodded, "Rightya are. Pretty particular bout my opponents I am. But before anya that crap, how bout we do some introductions, aye? The names Brawly Winchesta', at ya service."

Sapphire took first introduction, "My name's Sapphire Birch. It's nice to meet you."

Ruby then stated, "And I'm Ruby Plake, and my partner here is Combusken."

Brawly nodded and smiled as he said, "So the professa's lil flowa, and Norman's lad aye? Don't usually get theis intrestin a bunch on Dewford. And ya say yer both planin on battlin wit me?"

The two nodded at the same time. Brawly then explained, "Well good luck on passin yer entrance trial then mates."

Ruby asked, "Entrance trial? Shouldn't it just be, walk in, challenge gym leader along with co-leaders, and leave in either defeat or victory?"

Brawly nodded, "The normal formula yep, but my gym my rules as they say. I'd ratha not stick ta whatever everyone else does anyway. Sounds way too bland. Run my place a bit difrent I do."

Sapphire asked, "Then could you explain what we have to do to get to battle you?"

The gym leader nodded and said, "Simple. Ye gotta best me in a wrestlin match!"

Ruby fell to his knees and yelled aloud, "Physical activity?! WWWHHHHHHYYYYYY?!"

Sapphire saw Brawly laughing at the boy as she sighed saying, "Please pay him no mind. He's just really lazy. However, I too am a little concerned regarding the criteria. What does a wrestling match have to do with measuring one's abilities as a trainer?"

Brawly scratched the back of his head, laughed, and said, "Doesn't really at all mate. Just someway te have a good match ery once in awhile."

Ruby stood back up and scowled, "You do this just for entertainment essentially? That's distressing."

The gym leader nodded, "Well it's not yer gym now is it. Now quit complainin and git ready."

Ruby explained, "And what clothes should I 'wrestle' in? This gym seems terribly thought over."

Brawly stated, "Wear whateva ya like. Just meet me by the wrestlin mat when yer ready." He pointed to the center of the gym at a mat which looked to serve as the centerfield of a pokemon battle arena. He then walked away towards the front desk.

Combusken thought, "This gym sure is fifty shades of messed up."

Ruby responded, "Indeed. I can't think of a more infuriating challenge. However, I suppose I have to do it!" He looked and his baggy, outdoor attire and sighed saying aloud, "These really aren't the best clothes for this."

Sapphire agreed, "Yeah, we should probably get something built to work out in first. There was a clothes shop right down from the Pokemon Center. Let's check that out quick."

Ruby nodded and he and Combusken followed the girl out of the gym and across the sandy beach until they reached a large building. The sign out front read, Wears and Supplies. They walked in and to Ruby's surprise, it was split into two sections, a department store, and an all out clothing store.

Sapphire drug Ruby along into the girl's clothes section and continuously asked his opinion on different options. Ruby played the safe card on all of the options and said they would all look good on her, but the situation changed upon Sapphire picking her last choice.

Sapphire smiled as she looked at a black workout shirt with blue stripes running down the sides. She put it up to her body and asked Ruby, "And what do you think of this one?"

Ruby looked at the girl and grinned at how the shirt almost worked perfectly for the girl. He answered, "Again, looks great. I'd actually go with that one, looks cooler than the rest, and even a little more mobile."

Sapphire laughed and stated, "I think so too!" She then grabbed a pokeball from her bag and threw it in the air. A red beam shot out to reveal Marshtomp once again. As the ball retreated to the hand with the magnet, she asked her pokemon, "So, what do you think Marshtomp?" The Pokemon nodded before trotting over to the department side of the store.

Sapphire then looked at Ruby with a sparkle in her eyes, "It's your turn now. Let's get going!" She took him by the wrist over to the men's clothing section. The boy looked through layers of shirts hanging on a long clothes line. Most didn't grab his attention, but that changed when he saw it. It was a black t-shirt with orange and red streaks trailing from the sleeves to the sternum area. He unhooked the shirt and turned to Sapphire, who examined the boy's choice. She smiled and said, "Yep! That one's you all right."

The two then parted ways to pick up different pants for obvious reasons. They met back up at the cashier's desk and purchased their clothing. Then the four of them, Combusken and Marshtomp still out of their Pokeballs, returned to the gym. Ruby went to the men's dressing room and Combusken followed. Combusken asked, "Now that you have the clothes, how exactly do you plan to beat Brawly in a wrestling match?"

Ruby laughed before responding, "Honestly, i don't know. The guy's ripped as fuck. But I'll think of something. I have to, right?"

Combusken mocked, "Well maybe if you were in better shape…"

Ruby stated, "Or maybe you could shut up."

Combusken explained, "Oh, nice dodge. Can't wait for it to come back after you can't beat Brawly with your skinny ass."

The boy replied, "Well, I can't wait to beat him and prove you wrong. Just hope YOU'RE ready for the next gym battle after I win."

Combusken explained, "About that. You know that Lotad and I will be the only viable partners against a Fighting Type team right?"

Ruby seemed puzzled, "Fighting Type? We don't even know what type of Pokemon he uses yet."

The humanoid bird thought back, "Well, why else would this Gym be set up the way it is. Roxanne's was covered in rocky formations everywhere. Your dad's was basically a balance dojo. The only Type that would work for this setting would be Fighting, correct?"

Ruby put his hand to his chin and agreed, "Yeah… now that you mention it, that does make a lot of sense. Which means a Normal Type like Zigzagoon would be at a terrible disadvantage being that it's only real weakness is Fighting Type."

Combusken almost seemed impressed, "Well, looks like someone's done their homework."

Ruby shook his head and stated, "It's nothing. My dad's main Type is Normal, so of course I know a lot about it. But I don't know much about Fighting Type."

Combusken took this as a lead in to explain. "Fighting is strong offensively against Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, and as you mentioned, Normal Types. And weak defensively against Fairy, Flying, and Psychic types. The only Type you use currently that isn't neutral to it is Normal."

Ruby smiled at his partner and stated, "You sure no a lot huh?"

Combusken concurred, "Indeed. When it's just you and the wild, you need to know these things. But anyway, let's get back to the gym."

Ruby nodded as he slid on his shorts and walked out of the changing room to see Sapphire in her new black and blue shirt with shorts on talking to the woman from earlier. She saw Ruby, waved to the girl, and ran towards the boy. She held out her fist and asked excitedly, "You ready for this one?"

Ruby extended his own fist out to hers and stated with just as much enthusiasm, "Damn straight! Let's do it!"

From the center of the gym, Brawly's voice rang, "Glad ta see ya so pumped! Ya two ready ta git down te business?"

The two walked over to the gym leader as their Pokemon partners followed behind them. Sapphire looked over to Ruby and asked, "Hey, can I go first? I think I'm ready. Might as well get out of the way while my confidence is here, right?"

Ruby nodded and stepped back. Sapphire said to Brawly, "Well that settles it. I'll be your first opponent."

Brawly, cracked his knuckles and exclaimed, "The lass first eh? Roight, let's do it." He motioned the woman at the front to come to the ring.

When she arrived the gil explained, "So these are pretty basic wrestling rules. The goal is to pin the other for ten seconds or until the opponent taps out. However, unlike a normal match where the set would restart upon ring-out, the match will end immediately in a loss to the competitor that stepped out-of-bounds."

Sapphire asked, "So all grapples are fair?"

Brawly explained, "I'll try ta keep it from getting too awkward lass, so don't fret that."

Sapphire grinned stating, "Oh, I don't really care about any of that. I was just asking the question is all."

Ruby smiled and thought, "Of course she doesn't care. How tomboy can you be?"

Combusken stated, "Well, she has more balls than most guys I know, so pretty tomboy."

Ruby thought back, "That was rhetorical… And you know you don't have to reply to every thought I have right? That gets a little weird at times."

Combusken stated, "Just making sure you constantly know I'm here to experience all of your 'dirty' thoughts with you."

Ruby choose to ignore this comment, and snapped back to the situation in front of him. Sapphire and Brawly were set in opposite positions in the center of the wrestling ring in a squatting stance. The blue haired woman dropped her hand and said, "Begin!" Upon hearing this, the two didn't even flinch, both eyeing for the other to make the first move. Brawly laughed without losing concentration, "Yer a smart lass I'll give ye that. Most people just rush in right away and lose because a it."

Sapphire didn't respond, she was entirely focused on the match. It wasn't long though before she jutted to the right. Brawly reacted accordingly by pushing to the same side, however he wasn't expecting Sapphire to have thrown a fake read. Mid motion. Sapphire changed the direction of her approach entirely, swinging her body to the left while grabbing Brawly's right arm. She wrapped herself behind the man and pinned his arm to his back. After doing this, she pushed all of her body forward onto the man's back, pressuring him down into the mat. The woman ref began to count, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Just before six Brawly managed to bring his free hand up under Sapphire's left armpit, grip, her shoulder, and pull down with enough force to completely flip the girl over his body. Sapphire lay face up on the mat for a brief moment before Brawly reached for her left arm. The girl was too quick to react though, rolling to the side and returning to her original stance.

Ruby thought, "Damn, she's good. She just might pull this off!"

Combusken admitted, "Indeed, she's doing rather well, but look where she's at."

It was then that Ruby noticed that the girl was just on the edge of the wrestling ring. He thought, "One good push from Brawly, and she'll be pushed out!" This urgency left the boy though the moment he looked at Sapphire's expression. "She's grinning. She's definitely aware of her situation, but she's not worried in the slightest."

Combusken agreed, "She does seem to have a grasp on her confidence still. Let's see their next moves."

Brawly got back down into his crouched position as well and smiled as well. He looked like he was having the time of his life. He asked, "Where did you learn to wrestle? You're pacifist father would never teach you."

Sapphire finally opened her mouth to explain, "Correct, my dad didn't teach me anything, I owe what I do know to Ruby over there."

Ruby as incredibly surprised by this. He had no clue as to what she was talking about. Brawly stated, "Oh ya do huh? Then how bout we make a little deal. If ya do win this and Ruby beats me in a Pokemon battle, I'll just give ya both badges. That gives ya a lot less of a reason ta just up en quit this match now don't it?"

Ruby then shot back to looking at Sapphire urgently, "That's why she had that look on her face?! She didn't even care if she won or lost?!"

Sapphire nodded to Brawly and said, "Well all that means is I have to win this. I have no doubt in my mind that Ruby will win in a Pokemon Battle." She then swung immediately to the left. Brawly, now believing to have a read braced his left side, but instead, Sapphire followed through with her assault on his right side, pushing him face down to the ground. She then grabbed both of the man's legs, stood up, and started to spin. The gym leader tried to free his legs by kicking, but was unsuccessful every time. After the first 360 degree rotation, none of Brawly remained on the ground. Sapphire spun once more and let go of the man, sending his body out of the ring.

Sapphire clapped her hands together and laughed, "Wasn't expecting that one now were ya?" Marshtomp then ran over immediately and gave the girl a congratulatory hug.

Brawly groaned as he flipped himself on his back. It took him a second before a wide smile consumed his face, and honestly, his whole being. He sat up and laughed, "Yep, no way in hell I'd evera thought ya'd give up on the mixup that worked so well the time bafore. Thet was one hellevamatch lady Birch!"

Combusken chirped in awe, "That was AMAZINGLY thought out. No way I'd ever have placed money on her! She sure is something else, huh Ruby?"

Ruby nodded and said, "Yep, one of a kind that one. For better or worse." He walked over to the girl and extended his fist for another bump. Sapphire saw this and laughed saying, "Not yet, you need to earn that by keeping up your half of this whole thing."

The boy nodded before walking over to Brawly and extending his hand down to the Gym Leader saying, "I guess it'll be our turn to battle next, but this time as Trainers."

Brawly took the boy's hand and got on his feat saying, "Indeed. But I'm beat, and it's actually gitten rather late. Mind if we postpone our duel till tomorra. I'll make it up to ya by buyin some food for both ya scamps tonight."

Before Ruby could even think about objecting, Sapphire butt into the conversation, "Yes please! Food sounds fantastic right now!"

Ruby laughed and said to Brawly, "Well the girl has spoken. I guess that'll be fine but… I guess that means I bought these clothes for no reason at all."

Brawly laughed and said, "I'll pay for those too I guess. Get changed and then we can get goin!"

The children did exactly that. Once back into their normal attire, the five walked out onto the sandy roads of Dewford to be greeted by the beginning of a beautiful sunset. They walked down the beach a bit until Brawly looked at the town hall, "The hell is this contest sheet about? Just yesterday they wa goin on bout some mega stone crap."

Sapphire scratched her head and laughed as she explained, "Yeah, I told them about the contests in the mainland, but even I didn't expect the redecoration immediately."

Brawly sighed as the party continued to a seafood restaurant right on the coastline. When they were waiting for their food Brawly started a conversation, "So how long have ye been on this lil escapade of yers, eh?"

Ruby answered, "Almost a whole week now."

Brawly shot up out of his chair, "A week? Birch just got his kid her first Pokemon that long ago too. So are you really chalengin me to a battle with such lil experience?"

Sapphire told the gym leader, "Yeah. I don't see a problem with it. We already have one badge, so this isn't new to us or anything."

The gym leader sat back down with his arms folded and a wide smile across his face, "Y'all ev got one already then aye, that makes this one a bit more intrestin."

Ruby asked, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Brawly explained, "The first Gym badge one gets, the battle doesn't have to follow League regulations, almost like it's a warm up round. Starting the second though, the match must have a ruleset."

Ruby asked, "I've never heard of that. What do these rules entail?"

Brawly explained, "Well for the second badge, the even Pokemon rule is in effect. It will be a 2v2 battle. Also, the use of one, none held item will also be thrown in."

Ruby laughed before saying, "2v2, huh? Well that works out just fine for me my Fighting Type friend. My third Pokemon would've been a Normal Type anyway, so I'll take it. Which reminds me." He took the two pokeballs off of his belt and threw them in the air. Red beams shot from the center to reveal Zigzagoon and Lotad. Ruby explained, "You said you'd pay, but that means for my whole team too."

Sapphire laughed and said, "Seems fair to me." She then threw out her own pokeball to have Silcoon land on the table.

Brawly scratched the back of his head and said, "Yea, whateva. As long as I'm part of the League I can get away with all that."

Their food finally came, Magikarp Filet. Both Sapphire and Ruby snarfed down their food. Brawly laughed, "The way yer eatin ya think ya'd not eatin all day."

Ruby and Sapphire responded simultaneously, "That's because we haven't."

Brawly expression changed from laughter to shock almost immediately, "WHAT THE HELL SCAMPS!?"

Sapphire explained, while chewing, "Well yashee we jusht kinda…" She burped before finishing, "... did a lot in quick succession today. Never really got around to food."

Brawly asked, "What the hell were ya doin before comin to the gym?"

A voice came from beside the table, "They were playing delivery boy and listening to a story." The kids looked over to see Emerald walking to there table. This time however, he was accompanied by a large green lizard with leaves sprouting from it's head and elbows. It stood up to about the boy's chest.

Ruby pulled out his Pokedex which read:

Grovyle

The Wood Gecko Pokemon

Hight: 2'11"

Weight: 47.6 Lbs

The leaves growing on this Pokemon act as a convenient camouflage from its enemies. It can adeptly climb and fling itself up trees with ease.

Emerald saw the two scanning his partner and said, "Yeah, he evolved while I was training with an old friend of mine."

Sapphire asked, "Didn't you have somewhere to be?"

Emerald explained, "I did, yes. I needed to visit said friend for classified reasons."

Brawly finally greeted the boy as well, "It's been a while Emerald. Last I saw ya, ye were with yer mother lookin at those ruins in Granite Cave."

Emerald nodded and said, "Yeah, things have gotten a bit complicated since then, but it's still good to see you too Brawly."

Ruby then asked, "Why are you here now though Emerald? Don't you have a team to get back to or something?"

Emerald sat down by Brawly and said, "Nah, not at the moment. I took leave for three days starting this morning. I'm gona enjoy my time off. I trust my admins enough to keep the grunts in line for that long at least."

Sapphire smiled and suggested with food in her mouth once again, "Then why don't yu cheel with us for a bit?"

Emerald snickered before asking, "I thought you hated me?"

Sapphire swallowed and said, "I don't like you cause you stole my dad's Pokemon. However. Grovyle over there doesn't seem to NOT be comfortable with you, so I figure I'll just call it even for taking good care of him."

Emerald shrugged and said, "Well I don't see why that wouldn't work. I'll take you up on that actually. Plus, I'll get to watch a Gym battle right? That'll be entertaining."

Ruby was about to ask how he knew that, but stopped himself because of how completely obvious the answer was. The boy then thought to Combusken, "This a good idea?"

His partner answered, "No idea. However, he already took the offer. It's a little late to start telling him off."

Ruby finished eating and stood up to stretch. He looked at Brawly and said, "That really hit the spot. Thanks so much."

Brawly said under his breath, "The least I could do fer a few scamps tryin to starve themselves…" He then looked Ruby in the eyes and said, "Just be ready fer a battle tomorra."

Ruby nodded and started to walk off. He asked Sapphire, "You wanna walk on the beach for a bit before going back to the Pokemon Center for the night?"

Sapphire shot out of her seat and said enthusiastically, "Thought you'd never ask! Let's go!"

Combusken thought to Ruby, "I'll leave you two to your own devices. I'm not quite done with my food. I'll watch after Lotad and Zigzagoon too for a bit. We'll be waiting in the Pokemon Center for you to return."

Ruby smiled at his partner and thought, "Thanks buddy! And thanks for not making some embarrassing joke regarding the situation."

Combusken chirped as he responded, "I didn't? Huh… weird. Anyway, see you when you get back." The humanoid bird gave a small salute to his Trainer before continuing to eat.

The two children then walked out of the restaurant and walked up to the coastline. As they walked, Sapphire began to talk, "Hey Ruby? You ever wonder why stars shine?"

Ruby looked up at the sky to see the stars of the newly blackened sky, filled with a feeling of nostalgia. He stopped and just looked for a while. Sapphire didn't notice this, for a few seconds, and then ran back to the boy and asked, "Hey, you can answer while walking you know."

Ruby smiled, still facing skyward. He slowly let his body drift backwards until he fell on the sand below him. Sapphire looked down at him and asked, "You doin ok?"

Ruby nodded as he patted the sand next to him, signaling for the girl to follow suite. She lay down next to him and starred upwards. There was silence among the two for a time being. When the silence finally broke, it was Ruby that said, "My mom and dad used to always love going stargazing with me. Back in Johto, outside of my hometown, Olivine, there was a beach just like this one. We'd go out and stare up to the sky for hours. It was what I did for fun back then. I guess I'm just happy to see the same stars here."

Sapphire sighed and said, "Yeah. I guess I've just kinda drug you into my life without ever asking what yours was like. I'm sorry."

Ruby shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. Even to this day I don't know all that much about you. Your personality is what drew me to you."

Sapphire laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess so. But now's as good a time as any to tell the tales of our lives, right?"

Ruby shrugged and said, "Yeah, I suppose. But just know that mine doesn't have much going for it, so don't be disappointed."

Sapphire laughed and explained, "Yeah, same here." She closed her eyes and gripped the boy's hand at her side and began, "You might be surprised to hear that this is my first time ever leaving Littleroot."

Ruby smiled and said, "Yeah, that's a bit surprising. You seem so open about everything, and not to mention, you're great around people."

Sapphire let out a small giggle before saying, "Well yeah. About that. I just kind of wing it. I say the first thing that comes to mind and promise myself not to regret what I say. But that's all it is. A false facade in a false security. But I clearly manage." She reached her free hand to the sky and said, "For the longest time I just wanted to run away, to see the whole world. My dad realized this and promised me something. "On your thirteenth birthday, I'll get you a Pokemon, and then you can help me with my research all across Hoenn". You couldn't even imagine my excitement! I waited and waited for two whole years. Then one day, the day after my thirteenth birthday. You showed up and my world opened up. You know the rest of the story, so I won't bore you with those details."

Ruby took a deep breath in before sighing, "Never would've expected that mine would be a little more detailed, but it'll turn out to be that way without a doubt." Sapphire, didn't make a sound, almost as if she was just waiting to here the boy begin. So he did, "My family was blessed and cursed by my father's ability to Pokemon battle. Almost everyone knew who my dad was, just like they seem to here. Everyone expected him to become the new Champion of the Tohjo regions. However, he didn't want that. All he wanted what was the best for me and my mother. So, he became the gym leader of Olivine. I wanted to be like him for so long, a Trainer who would cast his own glory aside for the well being of his family, sounds like nothing short of a hero to me."

Sapphire squeezed the boy's hand and said, "I didn't ask for your father's biography, I asked for yours."

Ruby laughed and stated, "Yeah, sorry. It's just my aspiration to be like my father was basically all I felt until I was nine or so. But those feelings eventually faded. Not for any particular reason, but more so just the question of "What do I really want for ME in this life" emerged in my thoughts. It was around then that I found myself closed off from the world. Students at my school started bullying me because I basically cast myself out. All except one. A brown haired girl by the name of Jasmine always stood up for me. She was my only friend until I moved to Hoenn. And although I love it here, and wouldn't go back to my old for the world, I guess I still find myself missing her from time to time."

Sapphire let out a small laugh and jokingly stated, "This your idea of a date? Dragging a girl to lay with you on a beach and telling her about your dad and your ex?"

Ruby shot up and said, "Whoa hey! It wasn't like that!"

Sapphire laughed and hugged the boy saying, "Oh SURE it wasn't."

Ruby sighed, now realizing that she was just playing around again. He then stood up and held his hand down to the girl, who took it to get herself up. He then said, "Let's head back. I have to rest up for my battle tomorrow anyways."

The two walked back to the Pokemon Center together. They were greeted upon entry by Emerald and Kailin. Emerald said sarcastically, "And the two arrive at last. Hope you didn't do anything naughty while out there alone."

Ruby stated, "No, kept this one PG."

Emerald stated, "Well I'd hope so."

Kaitlin then said, "I brought sheets down there for all three of you."

Sapphire asked, "Is Steven still in? You said he was staying here."

Kaitlin shook her head saying, "No, he checked out an hour after you first arrived. But when I told him about you two he said you'd already given him the letter. I decided not to pry further as to why he left so soon."

Sapphire nodded and said, "Alright then. No big deal."

The three walked down the steps to the lodging area, returned the pokemon to there ball containers, and got dressed for bed. As Ruby did, Combusken asked, "So, what did happen out there?"

Ruby stated, "We just kind of talked about our pasts."

Combusken asked, "So Jasmine then?"

Ruby shot back, "How the hell do you even know about her?"

Combusken stated, "Our minds are linked, which means your memories are mine too."

The boy had no idea how to respond to this. He just sat there staring at his pajama shirt. Combusken gave a small chirp and said, "Oh don't fret about if. You can remember the things I did in the past as well."

Ruby sighed and said, "It's not that. It's just… I still wonder how she's doing, you know. I'd still choose Sapphire any day, but… she was still my best friend for so long. I just hope she's holding up."

Combusken comforted, "Yeah, but it's only been a week since you left Johto. I'm sure she's doing fine. Unlike in your shoes, she had friends other than you. Not to mention the fact that she managed to beat your dad in a gym battle with her Onix and Magnemite. She's tough Ruby, just like you."

Ruby sighed before thinking back, "Thanks for that. Just so you know, Sapphire isn't the only one I'm really glad to have along with me."

Combusken chirped before responding, "Oh shut up. I said you were tough, not that I liked you or anything."

The two looked at each other for a brief moment before bursting into a laughter. The boy then finished changing and laid down in his bed. Sapphire and Emerald were quiet the whole night, so Ruby was taken by sleep rather quickly. He had to rest after all, he had a battle tomorrow.

 **What do you think so far? Leave a comment in the review and I'll happily look into it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 12

Battle of Strength

Ruby shot up in his bed the next morning upon Combusken slamming his fist against the wall at the end of the hallway. The boy leaned out from his own 'dorm' and asked, "The hell are you doing?"

Combusken looked back at Ruby and thought, "Practicing, what else?"

Ruby groaned, "Yeah but can't that wait? It's morning…"

Combusken chirped, "You are confused. It's noon."

In disbelief, the boy looked back into his small bed area. The electronic clock read '12:22'. He snapped back outside and asked in an agitated tone, "What the hell man?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

His partner explained, "You needed rest. You have a big battle today. So I decided to let you sleep as long as you needed. Now stop acting like a little bitch and just get ready. Sapphire and Emerald are in the lobby upstairs."

Ruby quickly got changed into his regular clothes. He then brought Combusken up into the main room of the Pokemon Center. There he saw Sapphire laying down on a couch near the windows. Once she saw him she shot up and spoke, "Geez, why you up so early?" She giggled to emphasize the sarcasm.

The boy walked over and complained, "Well I'd be up already had someone woken me up!"

From the front desk, Kaitlin's voice rang, "Oh geez. Just calm down. I made you some food by the way. Can't fight on an empty stomach."

Ruby rushed over to the nurse's station and said quickly, "OhgodthanksI'msorryIever insultedyou." The black haired nurse smiled and pushed a bowl of some delicious looking seafood towards the boy. She then stated, "And don't worry about your team. They're all fed too."

The boy looked at Combusken, who just nodded to confirm the nurse's information. Ruby then dug into his own food. As he ate he asked, "Why are you being so nice this morning Kaity?"

The nurse sighed and said, "Please, it's Kaitlin. Kaity was my grandmother. And to answer your question, I really just want to see a good battle, you know? I mean like, on a TV they seem so distant, almost unreal even. But a battle you see with your very own eyes, you can't deny it's authenticity."

Ruby swallowed his last bite of food and said, "Yeah, I get what you mean. And it's an even bigger leap from just being on the sidelines and watching to actually commanding your team in battle."

Kailin then stated smuggly, "Just don't let Brawly fuck your team up to bad, I'd like to be able to heal them, alright?"

The boy laughed and said, "Yeah, well. Thanks for the vote of confidence." He then stood up and stretched saying, "Thanks for the food as well, of course. Wish me luck!" After this, he took off in a sprint outside the Pokemon Center.

Ruby ran until he was looking up at the orange roofed gym. He smiled and thought, "My second gym battle, I can't wait!"

From the Pokemon Center still, Combusken thought to the boy, "Yeah clearly so. So much that you forgot your partner and girlfriend at the fucking hospital!"

Ruby snapped back to reality from his dream world and thought, "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I guess I got a little caught up in the moment there." He waited for Combusken and Sapphire, who were accompanied by Kaitlin, Marshtomp. Grovyle, and Emerald.

Emerald expressed, "Well if the victor were decided by eagerness, we already know who's going to win."

Sapphire smiled and asked, "Well can you blame him? This promises to be an exciting battle!"

All six of those present then entered the Pokemon Gym. However, the insides were arranged differently than yesterday. All of the work out equipment was moved to the side. Today, the wrestling mat was an arena. Brawly stood at the opposite end facing the boy and his companions. He smiled and said, "Took yer time eh? Been rea'y for ya fer a while."

Ruby nodded before apologizing, "Sorry, champ's gotta sleep too right? Anyway, at least you're ready then already. No need to prolong the intro's."

Brawly laughed as he squatted down on his legs and said, "Yeah, but it's league required to give a propa intro, so i will." He then pointed at Ruby saying, "The name's Brawly Winchesta. And It's bout time me an my Fightin Pokemon pummel ya ta the ground."

The blue haired girl from yesterday came out between the two Trainers and explained the rules. "As this is a competition for Ruby Plake and Sapphire Birch's second gym badges the rules will be as such; This is a two on two pokemon battle. All standard regulations are in play. No permanent harm can be inflicted intentionally and after a Pokemon is unable to battle, it must be retreated. The only additional rule to this is the use of one none-held item. The first to lose two Pokemon or to forfeit is the loser. Good luck to both challenger and leader!"

Ruby laughed saying, "My first gym battle didn't even have someone to explain the rules."

Brawly stated, "Prolly just cause it was Roxanne. She likes to cut right down to the chase. Speakin of which. Let's get this show rollin'!"

Ruby smiled and said, "Alright then, let's do this!" He looked to Combusken and motioned him to his side. The humanoid bird came and asked, "So you want me to lead huh?"

Ruby nodded and thought, "You know more than me regarding the matchup, based on what I learn, I'll strategize with Lotad."

Combusken then took his place on the battlefield, realizing the plan. Brawly then gripped a Pokeball at his side and threw it saying, "Alroght! Let's go Machoke!"

A spitting image of the Pokemon that was helping Ruby move in now stood in front of him. He and Sapphire pulled out their Pokedexs, which read

Machoke

The Superpower Pokemon

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 155.0 Lbs

This Pokemon's muscle mass allows it to lift incredibly heavy objects. It only needs one arm to lift most sumo wrestlers.

Combusken assumed a fighting position, now having a general idea of what he's up against. The Machoke did the same, both waiting for a command. Ruby began, without audible words, "Combusken, Double Kick!" The Pokemon lunged towards it's target and jumped into the air, kicking downwards at his opponent. Machoke parried away the first kick, and as Combusken prepared the second, the muscular Pokemon gripped Combusken's leg and threw him to the side. The Fire-Fighting Type flipped in the air and landed, ready to see how Machoke would retaliate.

Brawly then gave out the command, "Use Karate Chop." The Machoke reacted so fast that it kicked up a small dust cloud as it jumped in the air.

Combusken was ready though. By the time Machoke descended for the blow, he quickly dodged to the side and prepared for a command to counter. But instead Ruby yelled in his mind, "Dodge the kick!" It was then that Combusken realized that the way Machoke had landed had been a perfect position to follow up with a low kick. Brawly quickly yelled, "Low Sweep now!" Combusken leapt into the air in a retreat fast enough to dodge the Machoke's helicopter kick. It was now that both Combusken and Ruby saw their opening. Ruby said aloud, "Use Mach Punch!" Combusken took one solid step forward and delivered a devastating punch across his opponents unguarded face.

Machoke staggered back a few steps before shaking its head and placing itself right back into the fight. Combusken thought to Ruby, "Nice spot with the oncoming follow up! Probably just saved yourself a team member."

The boy responded, "It was nothing, However, it looks like Machoke isn't out of this yet either. Be ready!"

Combusken nodded and readied itself once more responding, "No need to tell me twice!"

Brawly spoke to Ruby, "That was really smart of ya! And not to mention all a it wit that lil communication. But it's time we quit with the tests then. Let's show em what we got Machoke. Work Up!"

Machoke stood at a ready stance as he flexed his muscles, which drastically increased from their already impressive size.

Ruby wasted no time with his counter command. He thought, "Now! Use Ember!"

Combusken inhaled deeply before spitting out a decent sized fireball that hit its target directly in the chest. However, Machoke seemed to just power through it before taking another ready stance.

Ruby thought frustratedly to Combusken, "Great! We couldn't get hit before but now taking a hit to counter is completely out of the question!"

Combusken quickly shot another fireball, but this one, Machoke just batted away with the back of it's hand. However, instead of being discouraged, Combusken realized something, "His Attack and Defense might have increased, but his Resistance to elemental attacks still remained the same."

Before Ruby could react to his partner's revelation, Brawly commanded aloud. "Machoke, Karate Chop once more!" The Mackoke, instead of jumping this time, ran straight for it's target. It swung parallel to the ground this attempt. Combusken ducked to dodge and as he returned upwards, brought his fist into the opponent's abdominal region. As the attack made contact, the Fire-Type pokemon infused it's elemental prowess into its attack. This Fire Punch launched Machoke into the air, but it landed close enough to Combusken to grapple onto his leg. Combusken thought, "Oh shit!. Why couldn't you have just gone down!"

Brawly then yelled, "Vital Throw!" As the gym leader said this, Machoke picked up Combusken from its leg, spun him around in the air and threw him at the ceiling. The was a loud crash as the pokemon hit the top of the room and as he fell back down, part of the ceiling collapsed over him.

Ruby yelled, "Combusken!" He ran out and started to clear the rubble over his partner. But Combusken broke out from underneath before Ruby was anywhere near him. He was covered in bruises but he responded cleverly, "I wonder, were they really in need of a sunroof that badly?" Ruby sighed with relief and laughed. He then said, "You want to withdraw for a bit? I thought of a plan on how to deal with this Machoke. Lotad'll do just fine."

Combusken stretched out while saying, "Yeah, a break does sound nice. And I'm curious about this plan of yours anyways"

Ruby stood up for the rubble and said aloud, "I withdraw Combusken. He's still part of the battle though."

Brawly smiled saying, "Ya know withdraws are met with the opponent makin the first command, roght? But whateva, yer choice."

Ruby nodded saying to Combusken, "Well, that's your leave. Go on, git!"

Combusken stepped back from the arena as Ruby threw out another Pokeball. From it appeared Lotad once again. It seemed almost as if it was ready for what was to come as it stood there confidently facing the Machoke.

Brawly shrugged and continued the fight. "Machoke, Vital Throw!" The Pokemon dove towards Lotad, but Ruby commanded, "Now use Rapid Spin, then Razor Leaf!" Lotad flipped on its lilypad cover and started spinning at an extraordinary speed. As the Machoke tried to grab Lotad, the lilypad sharpened, cutting the Machoke's hand, causing it to slightly back away. Ruby then quickly commanded, "Now use Water Gun." Lotad spin stopped almost immediately, and it shot a fierce stream of water from its mouth. It landed a critical blow on the Machoke's face, pushing it over.

Brawly yelled, "Git outa there!"

But it was too late. As Machoke was clearing the water from its eyes, Lotad had already begun spinning towards its target. The lilypad gracefully cut open the Machokes skin at its sternum before bouncing backwards. Brawly ran to his pokemon and sprayed the wound with a Potion to stop the bleeding, which was successful, however, Machoke had already passed out.

The blue haired girl exclaimed, "Machoke is unable to continue, the first point goes to Ruby!"

From the sidelines, Sapphire cheered, "Hell yeah! Way to go!"

Emerald added, "That was quite impressive, but it's not over yet."

Ruby looked at Lotad to give her a thumbs up, but the Pokemon appeared to be in a trance. As the boy walked up. Lotad was surrounded by a white light identical to the light that covered Torchic during his battle with Roxanne. The Pokemon grew slightly, and as the white light dispersed, there stood a larger and more humanoid form of Lotad with red claws on its hands and feet. Ruby pulled out his Pokedex, which read:

Lombre

The Jolly Pokemon

Height: 3'11"

Weight: 71.6 Lbs

Lombre is a nocturnal predator that finds entertainment in human's misfortunes. This Pokemon will mess with fishing lines and pop out of ponds just to scare people.

The newly evolved Lombre waited to see what Brawly did next. The Gym leader spoke, "Ya sure pack a punch mate. But we'll see how ya deal wit me last Pokemon." He then withdrew his knocked-out Machoke and threw out his second Pokeball exclaiming, "You can do it Hariyama!" From the red beam came a large humanoid pokemon with gigantic thighs. It had orange flaps across its waistline and gigantic sized brown hands as well. The rest of it's upper body was a beige with two blue streaks on its head.

Ruby, having yet to put away his Pokedex scanned the Pokemon:

Hariyama

The Arm Thrust Pokemon

Height: 7'07"

Weight: 559.5 Lbs

This Pokemon is known for its habit of challenging others to tests of strength. Although it's appearance makes it look fat, this Pokemon's body is mostly composed of muscle.

The boy then slid his Pokedex back into his bag and prepared once again for battle. Brawly made his move first, "Use Arm Thrust!" Hariyama quickly jutted forwards towards Lombre, but as the attack was about to land, Lombre dodged to the side.

Ruby then counter commanded, "Lombre use Bubblebeam!" Lombre then spit up a stream of slightly acidic bubbles from it's mouth with a decent amount of force. As they reached Hariyama, they popped and splashed over the Pokemon. Hariyama shook the pain off and went in for another strike of its arms. This time however, the move made contact, shoving Lombre back a few feet.

Lombre readied itself once again for a command. Ruby however, decided to wait and see what Brawly would do next. The gym leader laughed as he said, "Yer patient approach is really startin ta annoy me, ya know? Retaliation's my gig ya see."

Ruby replied, "I've kind of caught on to that. You rely a lot on using my momentum against me. Waiting till I'm comfortable, then hitting hard when I'm not ready. But not anymore!"

Brawly nodded saying, "Yer a quick learner, and ye'll get pre'y far because of it, but this battle still ain't ova just cause ya figured me out." He then commanded, "Hariyama! Work Up!"

Just as Machoke had done earlier, Hariyama flexed all of it's muscles at once with incredible focus. Ruby commanded to Lombre as it flexed, "Use Water Gun now!" Lombre spat a stream of water from its mouth, but the target nearly seamed completely unfazed.

Brawly then said, "Too lil too late! Hariyama, Karate Chop!" Hariyama lept in the air, through the stream of high pressure water and swung it's hand down where Lombre's neck met it's shoulders. The Water-Grass Pokemon fell to the ground almost immediately, falling unconscious.

The blue haired girl from the sidelines exclaimed, "Lombre is unable to battle further. The score is now one to one."

Ruby ran up to Lombre and realized that the injury wasn't serious. He sighed with relief before returning his Pokemon to it's Pokeball container. The boy then looked at his partner and said, "Ok then, looks like you're up."

Sapphire cheered on as Combusken took to the field once more. The Pokemon looked at it's opponent and thought to Ruby, "What's the plan wise guy?"

Ruby gave a small chuckle before replying, "No clue buddy. It's up to you until I think of something."

"Great…" Combusken replied in a less than enthused tone. As Ruby started to think, Combusken rushed the Hariyama, which braced it's right side forward, preparing for a counterattack. However, Combusken retreated backwards immediately, seeing that it wouldn't break the Pokemon's defensive stance.

Brawly then commanded, "Use Arm Thrust!" The Pokemon responded the same way as it did when approaching Lombre earlier, charging headlong into the fray.. As it sung, Combusken ducked under the first strike and parried away two more before retreating.

Combusken took a stance as he thought to Ruby, "You picked up on that too right?"

Ruby nodded thinking, "Yeah, he's just rushing in believing it's strong enough to take whatever hit we throw at it. I've got it…"

Brawly didn't give him a chance to explain, as he commanded, "Let's end this! Karate Chop Hariyama!" The Pokemon yet again lunged straight towards Combusken, Ruby thought in response, "Double Kick on it's legs!" As Hariyama made it to Combusken, Ruby's partner dipped down, not only avoiding the oncoming strike, but also managing to land two decisive blows on the back leg of his opponent, causing the Hariyam to trip. Ruby then quickly commanded, "Mach Punch NOW!" Combusken quickly flipped back to its feet and jumped over his opponent as it fell and landed a powerful blow to the back of its neck. As the Hariyama fell forward, it slowly lost consciousness until it hit the ground completely out cold.

Ruby and Combusken jumped in the air simultaneously exclaiming, "Good SSSHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!"

The blue haired referee announced, "Hariyama is unable to battle. The final score is two to one, and the victor is RUBY!"

Ruby was almost immediately hug-tackled by Sapphire. Both of them laughing, Sapphire drew back and said, "You were amazing Ruby! I knew you would win!" The girl then took the boys wrist and with her free hand bumped his fist with her own saying, "You've earned it now." She then got off of the boy and back on her feet. Emerald reached his hand down to Ruby, who took it to get on his own feet. Emerald stated, "Quite an impressive battle. It was fun to watch."

Kaitlin's sigh came from behind the boy as she said, "Well, yeah it was fun. I guess that makes up for how rude you were earlier."

Ruby turned to the nurse saying, "Yeah, well I'm a pretty rude person, deal with it!"

From the other side of the battle mat, Brawly said, "If yer done wit yer congrats and all, would Ruby and Sapphire make their ways ova?"

Ruby and Sapphire did just that. As they stood in front of the Fighting-Type leader, he held out his hand and dropped a blue and orange badge relatively close to the shape of a boxing glove into their hands and said, "To the both a ya I present the Knuckle Badge. Glad ta be the one ta give ya yer second Pokemon League badge. You both put up a damn good fight mates. Keep at it!" He then reached down to grab two TMs from his belt and gave them to the children as well explaining, "This contains Work Up, a great move to bolster yer offensive and defensive capabilities."

Ruby and Sapphire both nodded and thanked the gym leader. The Leader smiled and said, "Well are you off then? Onto the next adventure?"

Ruby nodded saying, "Yeah, but we'll definitely come back to visit sometime. Dewford does have a pretty beach afterall. So we'll see you then." The boy gave a two finger salute as he walked over to Combusken who followed him out from the gym and onto the sandy streets of Dewford once again.

Sapphire walked out after him and yelled, "Hey, I know this isn't really the optimal time to remind you. But you still owe me a Pokemon battle, remember?"

Ruby agreed, "Yep, definitely not ready for that. I'm gona give Combusken and Lombre the rest of the day off. They did amazing today already."

Emerald, who had just stepped out of the gym as well, asked, "What do you plan to do the rest of the day?"

Ruby thought for a bit. Combusken quickly suggested, "We should talk about departing later with Mr. Briney. Afterwards we could eat and then set sail."

Ruby nodded and told the others. The four of them walked down the road to the dock. The old man they were looking for was feeding his beloved Wingull some bread. Mr. Briney saw the children approaching and waved at them, "Ruby, Sapphire…. And is that Emerald with you?"

Emerald waved back saying, "It's sure been a long time. How you holding up?" Peeko, upon hearing the boys voice took to the skies and landed on the boy's shoulder. Emerald scratched under the bird's beak.

The captain asked, "I heard from these two that you're the leader of Team Skystorm now, huh? Where's your mother at these days."

Emerald sighed saying, "I wish I knew. But with her gone, someone had to take up the responsibility."

Mr. Briney nodded saying, "Well I believe in you boy. Just keep it up."

Emerald nodded before making a brief upwards flick of his hand, signalling Peeko to fly back to her owner. Briney then asked, "So what are you here for, bet it's not just to greet an old man."

Ruby got straight to the point asked, "Could you give us a lift to the next port on the mainland?"

Briney smiled and said, "It'd be my pleasure lad. I'll take you to Slateport! Supposed to be some big contest opening thing tomorrow afternoon so If we could leave in the next hour that'd be great. I don't want to have a docking problem so I'd prefer we arrive in the early morning."

Ruby explained, "Alright then, we'll check out of the Pokemon Center and meet you back here soon!"

Emerald stated, "I'll wait here, I need to catch up with Mr. Briney some, it's been a while since I've even seen him."

Ruby nodded as he, Sapphire, and Combusken all went back into town. Sapphire asked, "I wonder how he knows Mr. Briney so well?"

The boy responded, "Well it seemed like he knew him because he was a friend of his mother's if I'm reading that right. My real question is, who the hell is Zinnia and what exactly does that make Emerald."

Sapphire quick stepped in front of Ruby and said right before his face, "Well why don't you ask him tonight? We'll be on a boat so it's not like we don't have time to talk or anything. I'm kinda curious too."

Ruby playfully picked the girl up and removed her from his path to the Pokemon Center and continued walking. He then stated, "Yeah, I think we should do that." The two then entered the red roofed building and retrieved their things. On their way out Kaitlin said over the desk, "Are you sure you should be just going after a battle like that? Shouldn't your Pokemon rest up?"

Ruby stopped and thought, but then shook his head saying, "I still have Zigzagoon. And not to mention that I trust Emerald and Sapphire can handle any trouble along the way."

Kaitlin nodded and understood. She then said, "Well I wish you luck you too. I'm sure I'll see you sometime again." She smiled and waved the three off as they waved back and walked out the door.

Combusken said while walking back to the dock, "She sure is interesting as well. Humans have a lot of unique personalities huh?"

Ruby thought back, "Well so do Pokemon. Lombre is very in your face about everything, Zigzagoon is rather lazy. And you are just sarcastic, probably because you don't feel comfortable being around others quite yet."

Combusken disagreed immediately, "I'm sarcastic because you seem to listen better when I make you feel dumb."

Ruby laughed before adding, "Well I'll keep that in mind, you know, not to feel dumb. But you know, I've never felt insulted by anything you've said."

Combusken nodded saying, "Well I'd hope so. I don't really mean to insult you, we're friends after all."

Ruby stopped walking immediately upon hearing this in his mind. Sapphire turned and asked, "What's up?"

Ruby barely heard her as he looked at his partner and smiled. "Friend huh? I think that's the first time you described me with that word."

Combusken gave a small sigh before saying, "Yeah, it probably is. Honestly, I never thought I'd ever enjoy being around humans. But you and Sapphire, there's just something about the two of you. I can feel the same thing in Emerald too. You want to progress in this world, not only for yourselves, but your Pokemon too, and for that, you all have my respect."

Sapphire gave Ruby a small slap to the face saying, "Earth to Ruby, hello?"

Ruby turned his attention to the girl and scratched the back of his head saying, "Yeah, sorry." He then continued to walk and said mentally, "We won't get very far if I'm doing everything by myself, I need you guys. And of course you, my first partner."

Combusken laughed saying, "That's enough of this sentimental shit for now. Let's just get going."

The boy gave a small chuckle before continuing to the boat where Briney and Emerald were still conversing. Emerald noticed them approaching and asked, "You ready to get going then?"

Sapphire nodded and rushed to the boat yelling, "All aboard! Next stop, SLATEPORT!"

Mr. Briney said under his breath, "That's my line…" He then looked at the other three saying, "She's right, let's get going."

Ruby, Emerald, and Combusken all boarded and the crew set sail for their mainland destination.


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon: Radiant Ruby and Shining Sapphire

Chapter 13

The Burden on His Shoulders

Hours at sea past and the sun was beginning to set. With the twilight covered sky overhead, the three children traveling to Slateport. Briney called down to the children, "We'll be at the shore by nine, you should all get some rest."

The three took the advice and they got changed for bed. While they were getting ready, Emerald, without Grovyle, snuck outside to the dock. Sapphire noticed this and said to Ruby, "Hey. Go talk to him, I'll wait here."

Ruby asked, "Why don't you just come along? That way I don't have to relay all the information back to you."

Sapphire brought her palm to her face saying, "You're really dense you know. Guys can talk about anything together, but when a girl gets involved the conversations are immediately censored."

Ruby was about to detest the notion, but then briefly thought on it. Realizing that it was probably the truth, Ruby just nodded and walked outside asking Combusken to stay inside. He then stepped outside into the twilight. He saw Emerald at the bow of the boat, staring out over the ocean. The boy approached him and greeted , "Yo, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Emerald turned to see Ruby and asked, "What's up?"

Ruby knew the reason he was out here, but decided to break the ice by asking, "What are you looking out for. You almost seem mesmerized by something."

Emerald turned back to the ocean and pointed around, "Look at how beautiful this world is. It's a truly incredible sight."

Now leaning on the guardrail, Ruby agreed, "Yeah. It is. I've been waiting my whole life to get out of the house to see it all."

Emerald nodded and started to look down saying, "I just… wish it could stay like this forever."

Ruby asked, "What's that supposed to mean? The world isn't going to change anytime soon."

Emerald looked back at Ruby and shook his head. He stated, "You're wrong. This world is setting the stage for its own destruction."

Ruby saw the dread in the boy's eyes before asking, "What the hell are you talking about? The world seems just fine to me."

Emerald sighed before saying, "Then you clearly aren't looking very hard." Upon seeing Ruby's questioning glare, the boy asked, "What do you know about the motives of Team Aqua and Team Magma?"

Ruby answered, "Well Team Aqua is trying to make the world better suited for Pokemon while Team Magma the same but for men, correct?"

Emerald nodded saying, "Correct. Now let me ask you a question regarding the story I told you earlier inside Granite Cave. What were the motives of Rupture, Groudon, Depths, and Kyogre?"

Ruby began, "Well Rupture and Groudon were fighting for human supremacy and… Oh wait a minute…"

Emerald stated, "Exactly. It would appear that history is destined to repeat itself very soon."

Ruby stated in rebuttal, "Well not exactly. Team Magma and Team Aqua might be very prominent threats, but nothing compared to that of the Two Legendary Beasts right? And besides, Team Skystorm is going to stop them right… wait…"

"Correct again Ruby." Emerald sighed as he stood up straight saying, "Team Skystorm was founded to resemble the third party, Leon and Rayquaza. To stop the two from destroying the world. That was what my mother thought when she created the team, but now…"

There was silence in the air for a bit. The wind blew, the waves crashed, Peeko 'Sqwad'. Ruby then finally found his segway to the original reason he came out here and asked, "So who exactly was your mother? How did she have enough power and influence to start her own team?"

Emerald looked at the boy and slid down to the floor of the bow and motioned for Ruby to do the same. As he did, Emerald began, "My mother is a part of a group of people known as the Draconid Clan. These people are meant to be the protectors of Hoenn and Sinnoh's lore and futures. They keep track of the most ancient historical events in the most unreliable way to transfer information, by word of mouth."

Ruby asked, "You're not really giving much respect to their names right now, Aren't you a Draconid too?"

Emerald nodded and sighed, "Yeah, unfortunately. But I'm not sure if I follow their cult anymore."

Ruby asked, "Well why not?"

Emerald folded his arms and appeared to be in deep thought for a bit. He then looked as though he was examining Ruby for a bit before asking, "Why do you want to know all of this?"

The other boy answered, "I just kind of want to. It's not like I'm using the information for any other reason. All I knew about you before this was you stole a Pokemon and help people with their lore checks."

Emerald breathed in deeply before saying, "Well maybe it's better for you that way. If you learn everything about me, you might eventually get sucked into the role the Draconids will soon have to play in this world."

Ruby smiled saying, "You know? About a week ago I would've just left this conversation at that. But If the role of the Draconids is to save this world, I can't sit by and do nothing anyway. I'm finding this adventuring thing way too fun to just let the world I'm exploring to be in danger."

Emerald drew back, clearly a little shocked by the boy's resolve. He then shook his head and said, "Fine, I'll tell you who my family is to the Draconids." He looked Ruby in the eyes and began, "My mother, Zinnia, is the Lorekeeper of this generation. It's her duty to keep the world informed of its wrong doings and help it fix itself. That is her role, and what the role of my sister would've become."

Ruby asked, "You have a sister? What's she like? Where is she now?"

Emerald took a deep breath in before explaining, "My sister, Aster, died eight years ago."

Ruby immediately backed off the topic, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Emerald explained, "I was getting there anyways so don't feel like you pressured me into a sensitive subject or anything." Ruby retained his original sitting position with a sigh of relief. Emerald continued, "Aster, as the next in line to succeed my mother, was destined to be the one to put an end to Team Aqua and Team Magma, but then another threat started. Can you guess?"

Ruby nodded saying, "I don't think anyone could forget an event that big. The 'Three Day War' that happened between Sinnoh, Alola, and Kanto. A dispute over the Orange Islands. Something so trivial took the lives of so many."

Emerald nodded saying, "Indeed, the bloodshed was pointless and yet there was so much of it. War is madness, lives are taken, families are broken, and the problem is rarely even resolved. However, that isn't my point. What I was meaning to get to is this question. Do you know how the war ended?"

Ruby thought for a bit before answering, "Being no clear victor, there was a ceasefire which eventually led to a stalemate."

"Which poses my final question on the topic." Emerald asked, "Why would the bloodshed just halt immediately with no real reason?"

Ruby shrugged saying, "There wasn't a reason ever given. Are you saying that there was something erased from that event in the news?"

Emerald nodded, "My sister was erased from the story." Ruby looked back with an inquiring glance. Emerald explained, "On the second day of the War, the Draconids were informed of everything. Zinnia was the first to act, assembling a small group of strong trainers to act as a peace convoy. When they left, my sister disappeared within hours. We couldn't find her the entire day. The next day however, we heard the conflict had come to an end. My mother returned the day after and proclaimed to everyone's amazement that it was the appearance of the Lord of Sky himself that brought about the ceasefire."

Ruby stated in awe, "Rayquaza ended the war single-handedly? It truly must be powerful."

Emerald closed his eyes and said, "Yes, it must be indeed. However, it was unlike Rayquaza to ever become involved in basic human quarrels in all of the history our people keep. Which begs the question, why did it appear during this event?"

Ruby finally started to put the pieces together, "Your sister summoned Rayquaza, didn't she?"

Emerald nodded saying, "Yes she did, at a cost. After being unable to find her for days, my mother and I set out to Sky Pillar to find answers. And we did…" Emerald brought his hand to his chest and said in a broken tone, "It was at the peak that we Aster's body with her Whismur partner still trying to cling to her corpse."

Ruby grimaced at the thought. He asked, "Why would she be dead? Do you even know what happened? I mean like…" The boy stopped because he saw tears falling from Emerald's eyes. He then said, "I'm sorry forget I…"

"It was Rayquaza that did it…" Emerald said through his broken voice. He continued, "Rayquaza, killed my eleven year old sister just to see how far her plea to end the war would go. And clearly… she passed its test." The boy started to clench his fists and he slammed down on the dock of the boat.

Ruby couldn't find words. He thought desperately for anything to come out of his mouth. After a minute he finally got out, "I get why you and your mother left behind the Draconid Clan."

Emerald took another minute to regather himself. Eventually, he took in a deep breath and said, "That's not quite the case. My mother,,, she's still in it. And because of that, I've still remained in their ranks as well. She's the only family I have left now, so I couldn't just leave her… but I guess she didn't put much care into thinking about leaving me."

Ruby all of the sudden was filled with a sense of anger as he stood up and held his hand down to Emerald saying, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to find her now won't we?"

Emerald looked up at the boy and gave a very quiet laugh saying, "No that's not at all the plan." Before Ruby could even ask what he meant, Emerald had already started to answer, "My mother left me in charge of Team Skystorm, which means that I have to do what I can to stop Team Aqua and Team Magma first. Once that threat is over, then I can find my mother."

Ruby drew back and didn't know how to respond. Luckily for him though, Emerald stood up and said, "But I guess I will take you up on the offer when this whole dilema with the teams is over. Sapphire can tag along too of course."

Ruby nodded saying, "Sure thing. And while you handle your problem, I'll just keep becoming stronger as a trainer so I'll be help to the best of my ability when you need me."

Emerald smiled back at the boy and nodded saying, "Thank you Ruby." He then looked around the boy to see Sapphire spying on them and said, "Your girlfriend looks to be getting jealous. I'd say we head back inside for the night. I've had enough of this emotional crap. Maybe next time we meet up, I can learn more about you two."

Ruby laughed saying, "Don't be disappointed when we aren't 'destined to amount to something' ok?" Upon saying this, the two walked back inside the cabin of the fishing boat. The two then returned to their respective sleeping areas.

A few hours passed before Combusken thought, "Well that was… Something…"

Ruby gave a chuckle as he thought, "So you did manage to get all of that. I was wondering about that."

Combusken stated, "Yeah. I have to admit, I always thought he was just a self righteous prick. And although that thought doesn't necessarily change, at least I understand why now."

The boy nodded and then said aloud, "I can hear you breathing anxiously Sapphire, your not hiding your curiosity very well."

Sapphire groaned as she said, "Then stop my need for anticipation and just tell me what you talked about already!"

The boy rolled over to see the girl laying in her own bed staring directly at him. Ruby stated, "I'll tell you tomorrow or something. It'd be a little much to relay to you now. I actually just kind of want to sleep on what I learned, ok?"

Sapphire broke into a small fit, "Are you shitting me? That only makes me want to know more!"

Ruby rolled back over saying, "Sorry, but I promise I'll tell you all about it when Emerald leaves tomorrow."

Emerald's voice broke its silence saying, "Wow Ruby, just give away my secrets like that, huh? Nice." He gave a small laugh after he said this to inform the children he was only kidding. He then said, "Well whatever. You should really get some sleep. Slateport City will be incredibly busy tomorrow and it'd be best that we stay in peak condition in case something comes up."

Ruby laughed saying, "Oh come on! What could we possibly not be prepared for at this point?"

 **_In the Morning at the Dock**

The dock was swarming with people screaming as loud as they could from the hype that filled the air. People tearing off their own clothes in excitement, people forming rave circles, people making out in large groups, some guy doing all three at the same time. You know… Contest Hype… As Ruby got off the fishing boat at the dock he stated, "Ok, I admit. We are not prepared for this."

Sapphire peered out into the city and exclaiming, "So this is slateport? It's so HUGE!"

Emerald stated, "Well compared to Rustboro, it's not as big but it's the center of trade for all of Hoenn. It houses the third largest trade market in the world. Anything you need, you should be able to find here."

Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the wrist, waved to Mr. Briney, and drug the boy through the crowd into the market area, which was surprisingly less busy that then crowd outside would let on. Combusken followed behind finding entertainment in Sapphire's complete control over Ruby in the situation. The first shop Sapphire approached was an antique shop. She spotted a necklace that had an embedded rainbow colored gemstone in it. She picked it up saying, "This looks so pretty!"

Ruby took it from the girl and said, "Yeah it is, but it's really expensive. He pointed down at the price sign that read 20000 Poke. He then held the necklace up to the girl's neck saying, "But it does look nice on you."

All of the sudden, the shopkeep yelled at the two, "What do you think you're doing. That's not a plaything!"

Ruby turned back and said to the man, "We aren't just some kids, you know. We wouldn't just break it. We were just looking."

The man grunted saying, "Fine, but just put it down. I doubt the two of you have enough to buy it anyways."

Ruby dug out his wallet and checked, "Well you aren't wrong. I'm only running of 3000 Poke. Seeing that we need food constantly, I'd say I can't really spare anything."

Sapphire sighed saying, "Yeah, I only have 2000 so even together we can't afford it."

"Well that's not entirely true." Emerald had made his way over to the two of them with Grovyle following not far behind. He looked at the necklace, then back to Sapphire saying, "You know what this is right?"

Sapphire shrugged saying, "It just looks really pretty so it caught my eye. However, just by you saying that I know I'm about to be educated."

Emerald pointed at the rainbow stone saying, "That's a Keystone. If a trainer and a Pokemon with its corresponding Mega Stone share a strong enough bond, the two can perform Mega Evolution."

Ruby asked, "Mega Evolution? What the hell is that?"

Emerald lectured, "Mega Evolution is a temporary evolution of a Pokemon that grants it new stats and abilities so long as it's in its new state. After a certain amount of time though, the Pokemon reverts. However, very few trainers can achieve this. It's even been said that one requires and aura bond with their pokemon to accomplish the feat."

Sapphire stomped in frustration saying, "Well now I really really want it! I guess I'll go look for some people to battle me around the city."

Emerald laughed saying, "No need to do that now. I've got you covered." The boy looked at the shopkeep and told him, "My name is Emerald Draconid, the leader of Team Skystorm. Is there anyway I could get some sort of discount on this necklace?"

The man folded his arms saying, "Yeah right! You think you can just lie about who you are just to get a discount! Hmph! As if!"

Emerald sighed as he shrugged saying, "Well if I need to prove it to you, I suppose this should do." He reached down and grabbed the bottom of his right pant leg and pulled it up to reveal a metal anklet with a weaving design riding up his shin till his mid calf area. A rainbow stone, just like the one in the necklace was embedded into it near the top. He asked, "So what now?"

The man gave a small laugh saying, "Well I'll be damned, you really are Zinnia's kid. Interesting. But the thing is that I'm still running a bit tight on business as of late. All I can go down to on the Key Stone is 18000."

Emerald stated, "How about 15000 and I throw in another 1000 under the table. Get you a meal or two without being taxed at all for the sale. Deal?"

The man seemed to think on this for a bit before asking, "The hell do you need another Key Stone for anyway?"

The boy pointed back to Sapphire saying, "It's not for me. These two are my friends, and they plan on helping me with my duty to protect the people. Anything to increase their usefulness to my cause would be beneficial."

The man stared at Ruby and Sapphire for a bit before conceding, "Fine '15000' it is kid."

Emerald nodded and dug into his own wallet and pulled out what appeared to be nothing but a small dent in his finances and gave it to the man, who counted it before nodding the three off.

Ruby then gave the necklace back to Sapphire who gave a little jump of joy saying, "Thank you!" She then secured its place around her neck.

Emerald shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. Consider it a bribe to not complain about me taking your dad's Pokemon anymore." He pointed to Grovyle as he said that.

Sapphire's grin turned to a glare as she started, "Well when you put it that way…"

Emerald and Ruby looked at each other and broke into laughter at the girl's reaction. Sapphire quickly joined in. After a few moments, the children heard someone in the market say, "Come on! The Contest Hall opening ceremony is almost starting. Let's get going!"

Ruby asked his two human companions, I don't think we have plans for the rest of the day. You want to see what all the fuss is about too?"

Sapphire looked over to Emerald, who shrugged. The girl then responded never been much for the Contest scene, but I suppose since we're already here that we should check it out." She then pointed towards the crowd and said, "Let's move! We don't want to be stuck in the back after all!"

The children pushed their way through the loud crowd until they reached a bench which they could stand on to see over everyone. The crowd circled this huge and gorgeous red and orange building. Right at the entryway there was a clearing. After a few moments of waiting, the doors burst open in a dazzling gleam of a Dragonbreath to reveal a girl with turquoise hair, with eyes the same color to match. She wore a ponytail near the top of her head that into an extravagant zigzag of hair. The girl was wearing a blue and white dress and a headset that looked like a small tiara. She was accompanied by a beautiful looking blue bird with cloudlike wings. The crowd roared with excitement at the exuberant entrance. Ruby and Sapphire both retrieved their Pokédexs from their bags, and it read off

Altaria

The Humming Pokemon

Height: 3'07"

Weight: 45.4Lbs

This Pokemon is known for its beautiful soprano tone that can captivate it's listeners. It's puff shaped feathers also let it camouflage in the clouds easily.

As the two were returning their Pokédexs, the turquoise haired girl began to speak as she waved to the crowd, "Hello hello! It's me! Lisia Lovewing! How are you all doing today?" The crowd began to sound even louder than before. The girl winked as she gave a cute little bow saying, "I'm glad to hear it!" When she stood back up she started pointing out to the crowd and asserted herself loudly, "Now! As you might know, today is the grand opening of three different contest halls here is the Hoenn region. This is a huge step, and especially amazing for me because I grew up here in Fortree City! I can't wait to put on shows here in this region!" The crowd erupted with cheers.

Ruby looked around and said, "This actually seems like a pretty big deal to the people here."

Emerald explained, "Of course it is. There are only two things that bring together most of the world. Those two being Pokémon Battles and Pokémon Contests. Although I've never been one for the contest thing myself, there's no denying the impact it has on this world."

Combusken, who was still off the bench, thought to Ruby, "How stupid of a system! Really, a life where Pokémon can be pampered their entire lives and still be treated as on par with the capabilities of a Pokémon that has trained its whole life to be the greatest they can be! So stupid!"

Ruby laughed and thought back, "Not everything can be solved through a fight, you know."

Combusken mumbled back, "I'd like you to prove that."

Ruby was about to respond, however the crowd cheered exponentially loud at something Lisia had said. The girl put one hand in the air and proclaimed, "Now's the time. The time I pick one of YOU to be brought to Contest stardom!" The horde of people burst into a frenzy. Lisia began looking at the crowd. She pondered as she walked around her small opening, gazing over her subjects. After a few moments she raised her hand to the air and started, "I choose…" in the blink of an eye, her hand pointing its finger came down directly at Ruby, "YOU! Come on down!"

Ruby looked to both of his sides before pointing at himself just to make sure. Lisia laughed as she said, "No need to be shy! Could everyone clear a path for him please?"

Ruby's mind was racing, "Fuck this is not ok! What do I do?"

Combusken responded, "Just go down and see what she wants. You don't have to do anything she says. Just play along for now."

Ruby shot back, "That's not the point! I just…" before he could finish, Sapphire playfully nudged him off the bench. He landed unscathed and gave the girl an irritated glare. He then sighed and started walking towards the girl through the parting crowd.

When he finally made it, Lisia giggled saying, "Hey there, wow I didn't realize you were so young. You looked relatively tall."

Ruby scratched the back of before explaining, "We were kind of standing on a bench just to see." To himself, he thought, "Damn it, play it cool! I guess I just never expected her to be this cute up close."

As Lisia started talking, Combusken's voice rang through Ruby's head, "Dude just tap it!"

It was then Lisia looked directly at a blushing Ruby, expecting an answer to a question that the boy clearly missed. Silence filled the air for a moment before Ruby stuttered out, "I'm sorry, what?"

Lisia laughed saying, "Your name? What you are referred to by others?"

Ruby took a deep breath in before saying, "Sorry. The name's Ruby Plake. I'm from Olivine in Johto but I've recently moved Littleroot here in Hoenn."

Lisia shouted to the crowd, "Looks like we got ourselves a gym leader's kid!"

Ruby shot back in surprise, "Wait what!? How do you know my dad?"

Lisia smiled at the boy, but completely ignored his question by asking something herself. "So are you ready?"

Ruby asked back, "What are you talking about?"

Lisia expressed to the crowd, "I asked… ARE YOU READY TO START YOUR CONTEST CAREER!"

The group of people burst into cheers. Ruby looked back at Sapphire who was laughing her ass off back on the bench still. Ruby told Lisia in a whisper, "Look, I just kinda got dragged into all of this. I really don't have any interest in competing or anything like that."

In response Lisia pulled up a cord near her mouth that Ruby hadn't noticed before, clearly a microphone. She whispered back, "That's fine. Just play along for now. Rule one about show biz kid, always be the crowd pleaser." She flipped back down her mic and proclaimed loudly, "And now, my chosen apprentice will complete the ceremony by announcing that the Slateport Contest Hall is now open, everyone quiet down please."

And they did quiet. Almost everything became silent, all for the anticipation for Ruby's big announcement. The boy closed his eyes, breathed in deep, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "The Slateport Contest Hall is officially open for business!"

The crowd erupted at the sound of the boy's voice. Ruby acquired a proud grin at the hype he had generated. But before he could try to contact his friends again. Lisia grabbed the boy's wrist and drug him into the huge building. The lobby was just as extravagant as its outside counterpart. The floors were all marble and it brightly be the pink chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. However Ruby's escapade didn't stop there, as Lisia brought the boy into a side room off of one of the back hallways. It appeared to be a dressing room, lined wall to wall with mirrors, closets, and scattered costumes. Lisia let out a sigh of relief as she fell into her chair near a makeup station. She then looked are the boy and smiled saying, "Thanks for that, you did great."

Ruby gave a sad excuse for a chuckle in response. He then stated, "Could you give me a sec? I got to find my friends."

Lisia nodded saying, "That's fine. A cute guy and girl in the same room alone? People would be bound to talk that one up. It's better that way."

Ruby was about to leave the room, but then realized the implications that she was talking about and asked, "Wait what? How old are you?"

The turquoise haired girl seemed a little off put by the question at first, but responded, "I'm 16. Why do you ask?"

Ruby, realizing that he overstepped just a bit, explained himself, "I just wasn't sure why people would imply things like that, but I suppose two years isn't much of a difference. For a while I thought you were older than that."

Lisia shot death glare that seemingly reached the boy's soul. Ruby, again realizing his mistake again defended himself, "I'm not saying that you look much older or anything like that. But just the way you demanded the crowd's attention the way you did, I just figured you were a lot more experienced at all of this."

The girl seemed to accept the answer and nodded. Ruby then quickly left the room and thought, "Yo! Where are you guys?"

Combusken answered, "We're still outside. The people swarmed the entrance the moment you got inside."

The boy looked down the hallway to see a massive hoard of individuals flooding the lobby. He thought to himself, "Fuck show biz man… wait, Showbiz!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hey everyone! Could you let my partner Pokémon through. He's a Combusken! He should be traveling with two other humans and a Grovyle! If you could open a path that'd be much appreciated!"

Almost everyone recognized the boy's voice immediately and started to open a path. Soon Ruby saw his friends and waved for them to come to him. Sapphire sprinted to the boy and tackled him to the ground. She exclaimed, "You're already using your stardom to your advantage!? Wow, you really are too good at strategy."

Ruby asked, "Yeah ok, but why did you tackle me?"

Sapphire leaned down and kissed the boy, something Ruby never expected. The crowd gasped, as if they were witnessing a scandal. When Sapphire retracted she whispered to him saying, "I'm just making sure the public knows that you're already taken." She then got off of him and helped him to his feat.

Combusken, Emerald, and Grovyle caught up to the two and all of them walked back into Lisia's room. The first thing the contest performer did was apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just strip your friend away from you guys. I just kinda picked whoever caught my eye first."

Sapphire responded, "It's fine. I got enough entertainment out of this wonderful turn of events so I'm cool with it." The girl then quickly grabbed Ruby's hand, another approach that Ruby never could have predicted from her.

Combusken though immediately to Ruby, "Hot DAMN is she jealous right now. She is proving that you two are an item left and right."

Ruby, feeling a little uncomfortable, responded, "I have not idea what to do. If I try and stop her, she'll get mad at me, but if I let her keep this up, it'll just keep getting more awkward. The hell do I do?"

Combusken chirped before saying, "Your guess is as good as mine buddy. Good luck!"

Lisia, clearly noticing Sapphire's quick show of affection explained, "There's no need to worry. I'm not trying to take your boyfriend or anything." She then stood up and gave a small bow as she introduced herself, "As you probably heard, my name is Lisia Lovewing. It's nice to meet you all. I'd introduce you to my partner, Ali, as well, but she doesn't deal well with crowded areas. You'll get to meet her later though, I promise."

Emerald took that as his cue to introduce himself too. "My name is Emerald Draconid. Leader of Team Skystorm. And my partner her is Grovyle."

Lisia was speechless for a moment. She looked at Ruby with a glare that clearly asked "who are you?"

Ruby answered the look by saying, "Well my name is Ruby Plake, as I said before. My partner here is Combusken. And as you also apparently knew, my father is the Patalburg City Gym Leader."

Sapphire then took her turn, "The name's Sapphire Birch, daughter of the Lead Pokemon Professor in the Hoenn region. And my partner…" The girl let go of Ruby's hand, took a pokeball off of her belt, and opened it to release her blue and orange mud fish Pokémon as she finished, "Is Marshtomp. It's a pleasure to meet you Lisia."

Lisia staggered to get out, "You're all children of like THE MOST FAMOUS people in the Hoenn region. How did you all manage to band together?"

Emerald explained, "Well from what I know, these two were just neighbors that decided to travel together. I, on the other hand, am just on break for one more day. I met them through… let's just say… less than desirable circumstances. But we've only been traveling together the last three days."

Lisia laughed as she said, "So the leader of the great 'Protection Team' can take a break? What a world."

Emerald stated, "Well as far as I'm concerned, everyday you don't perform is a break for you, so don't get me started."

Lisia just kind of brushed off the comment and started a new conversation. "So about Ruby's new 'Career' in showbiz. Sorry to rope you into all of this but I only need you to do one thing for me." There was silence, clearly anticipating this task Ruby must perform. Lisia explained, "I need you… to perform with me and Ali for a single act tonight… please."

Simultaneously, the entire party responded, "Wait… What?"


End file.
